Just Watch Me
by KittKatt420
Summary: Katsuki always thrived under attention, but there has only ever been one person whose attention he really cared about - whose eyes he wanted trained on him as he took his place amongst the top! And he'll do anything to keep those eyes on him! - or Bakugo can't stand Deku not paying attention to him, and Kacchan is willing to fight some punk ass snot-nosed brat for Izuku's attention
1. Prologue

_**This is inspired by: archiveofourown . org works/14752445/chapters/34110533**_

**(A Challenger Appears by MariaMediaOverThere on AO3)**  
_**After reading it, I wanted to try my hand at writing my own version of Kacchan getting into a sort of rivalry with an older Kouta over an ever oblivious Izuku! And thus, this is my attempt!  
(:**_

* * *

Katsuki always knew he was destined for greatness, everyone always said so - focused their eyes on him and watched him overcome incredible feats, do incredible things. He fed off the attention; it fuelled his ego knowing everyone witnessed his awesomeness - saw him make something of himself! But all of those attentive eyes meant nothing compared to a certain pair of forest green gems that glittered with amazement and admiration whenever they fell upon him. If the attention from others fanned his egocentric ways, then those eyes gave him life as they watched his every action - revvering him as a true hero.

Worshipping Katsuki!

Those large pools of innocent green sustained him throughout the years - pushed him to become greater, supported him when he was down! Those jade depths that were always trained on him, observing and analyzing him, writing about him in a notebook dedicated to Bakugo, and Bakugo alone - only making his ego swell more. Big naïve eyes amazed by Katsuki's proclivity to shine with his Quirk - mimicking his characteristics, aspiring to be like him - enamoring Katsuki.

Emerald always fixated upon his rising figure - watching Bakugo carve his way to the top...

Those verdant jewels that sparkled beautifully when he did something heroic and was featured on screen; praised him for his amazing work and talent; filled with tears when they got lost within each other's passion. Those viridian orbs watched him grow - becoming faster, stronger and wiser - never losing focus of him even when they were stationed in different cities for a time. Those jade eyes never faltered - never strayed - remained beside him because he cared for him.

Katsuki had always thrived under attention, but there had only ever really been one person whose attention he really cared about - whose eyes he wanted trained on him as he took his place amongst the best!

And he'd do anything to keep those eyes on him...

So let it be known that Bakugo never exactly made it a habit to threaten kids. They were weak little things that needed protecting, even the obnoxious know-it-all teens, and only scum would take it upon themselves to knock them around. With some coaching from his friends, he'd managed to find a balance between intimidating and inspiring the little shits. He found them tolerable and not as annoying as he'd previously thought - helping his ranking remain in the Top 5. Katsuki never found reason to even think of harming a kid, let alone some stupid high schooler - felt his stomach churn whenever a villain would purposely target kids or when they would get hurt due to a villain attack.

But that all changed the day he let Deku change their plans - which started a chain of events that somehow led to Bakugo finding himself in this strange situation - preparing to get into a fight with some wannabe teen punk, all while contemplating how best to make the little bastard hurt...

And all for Izuku's attention...

* * *

It all started innocently enough, as most things do.

It was date night, and it was Deku's turn to pick what they did. The nerd's choice was the newest superhero movie and a meal of katsudon at this small, unassuming restaurant near their apartment; Izuku's favorite in town. They started their date without a hitch, meeting at the theater since Deku had plans with Ochako. It was Katsuki's turn to pay, so he bought their snacks and they headed into their auditorium. Deku practically danced in his seat the entire movie, too excited to sit still, wiggling around like a fucking child while whispering animatedly, making Bakugo wonder how the fuck Izuku could still act so childlike even though he was almost fucking 30... But nonetheless, Bakugo enjoyed the movie and hearing his nerd chime in his random nerd facts every chance he got in between stuffing his face with popcorn and drinking all of their sodas.

In the end, they finished their movie, Deku excitedly going on and on with more useless information about the comic book heroes than Katsuki cared to hear - he already knew all this from his own readings and Izuku's general ramblings - but he listened anyways as they ambled their journey towards their next destination. Since the theater and restaurant weren't far from their home, they decided to walk; it was a healthier option, and allowed for them to walk hand-in-hand - which Bakugo would never admit to liking as much as he did, but he did.

"What was your favorite scene, Kacchan?" The nerd asked as they roamed the streets, emerald gems turning towards him, nearly blinding him with their purity.

Deku had beautiful eyes; Bakugo could get easily lost in them.

But he managed to get his mind back on track, answering his nerd's dumb questions like they weren't meaningless prattle meant to fill the silence because Deku fucking liked to talk his ear off, especially about heroes.

"That's a stupid fucking question, nerd," the bomber hero scoffed, squeezing Deku's hand, relishing his warmth, "Obviously, the fucking kickass fight scene at the end, dumbass."

"I guess I should've known that'd be your answer, Kacchan," Izuku giggled, lips forming his signature blinding smile before he went off on another rambling tangent; Katsuki's heart raced like it always did when the damned nerd smiled at him.

Deku did things to him no one else ever could. Made Katsuki fucking love him in ways he never thought he'd be capable of expressing.

They continued on, and finally Deku decided to shut the fuck up, curling into his side, wrapping himself possessively around Bakugo's arm. It was nice, and the warm silence continued until they came to the entrance of the local park. The nerd stopped and tugged Bakugo's arm towards it, goofy smile plastered to his face.

"C'mon, Kacchan! Let's go through the park!"

The scenic route... if they took it, it meant it'd take longer to reach the restaurant though… longer to eat, which meant longer to get home and finish off their date like it normally ended - with them tangled and sweaty after a few rounds of fucking like animals. But Katsuki let his nerd avert their course through the small park anyway, relishing the comforting heat of Izuku's hold as they weaved past the few people still in the park this close to sundown. He couldn't deny he'd also chosen this path so he could hold onto Izuku a little longer

-and it wasn't like tonight _wouldn't_ end in hot sex anyways, so they might as well take their time and enjoy it, right? And it was always nice to feel the nerd press into him like this when they went on dates, happily humming some random song as they went, making his chest light and his heart soar.

"What about you, nerd?" Bakugo asked after a while, tilting his head the nerd's direction as they strode through the secluded pathways, "What were your favorite parts?"

He could probably guess what Deku's favorite parts of the movie were, but in case the curly haired hero decided to surprise him, he'd like to know. He did pride himself on knowing the way his boyfriend worked, both inside and out - and if he was slacking in his observations about Izuku, then what kinda boyfriend would he fucking be.

"I'm sure you can guess it, Kacchan," the viridian hero smiled, eyes glittering with mischief as a rosy tint settled across his cheeks, voice low and husky, "You know me _inside and out._"

It was like Deku read his mind, plucking the words straight from his thoughts. And that sly look he wore made Bakugo's blood stir - made him realize how empty the park really was right now. It was romantic enough, dark and devoid of people, with a few lamp posts illuminating the few benches scattered about the pathways, and little people meant more privacy. Bakugo wondered if he could possibly convince Deku for a quick fuck in the park…

… It was worth a try at least…

Plus, the nerd couldn't say no to Bakugo Katsuki.

Katsuki growled, voice dropping an octave as he stopped in his tracks to pull Izuku closer for a searing kiss, hands settling on his waist, "I do know you inside and out, nerd."

Deku was quick to reciprocate, arms moving to wrap around his shoulders as Katsuki's tongue prodded at the seam of his lips for access. The blonde was granted entrance, the nerd's pert tongue slipping out to play with Bakugo while the bomber hero maneuvered them to the nearest bench, lips connected the entire time as he sat down; Deku quickly perching himself on Bakugo's lap, ready to devour Katsuki.

"Not gonna even bother pretending you're not into this?" Bakugo smirked against Izuku's voracious lips, hands slithering down to grope at the nerd's plump thighs, eliciting a groan from the verdant hero.

"No use lying to you, Kacchan."

Katsuki's smirk grew, "Fucking perv."

"Only for you."

Izuku gasped when the blonde's hands found their way to his ass, giving a rough squeeze that had the freckled hero grinding against Bakugo for more friction.

"Deku," he rasped back cheekily, hands still massaging away at the globes within his grasp.

The nerd's hands quickly found their way to Katsuki's belt, fingers hastily fumbling to undo it as his lips paved a hungry path down from Bakugo lips towards the blonde's throat, teeth nipping voraciously, mouth sucking greedily and hard enough to leave marks. He was eager and desperate, hips grinding down into Bakugo's lap.

Oh yeah, Deku was definitely fucking into the idea.

And Katsuki was more than willing to follow through with fucking on this public bench in the middle of a public park. Someone could easily walk in on this. It was risky to do this out in the open; it could put their images as heroes through the wringer; it could be a PR disaster.

"Fuck."

But it would be so fucking worth it! If Katsuki wasn't hard before, he most certainly was now picturing the scenes unfold before him as his dick sprung free of its confines, night breeze hitting his heated flesh causing a groan to escape him. Izuku giggled against his neck, breath teasing Bakugo's ears as his deft fingers wrapped around Katsuki's length; warm, a sharp contrast to the previous chill.

"Fuck," the blonde groaned again, bucking his hips up into the nerd's enclosed fists.

Deku chuckled again, tongue swiping against the shell of Bakugo's ear, causing shivers to go through the vermilion-eyed hero while Izuku teased him, breathing out a sultry, "You're just as much a pervert, Kacchan."

Cheeky fucking bastard. Bakugo fucking loved him to pieces.

"Fuck me," Bakugo sighed, biting down into his lips to keep from making so much noise. Izuku was into this a lot more than he'd thought, and it was fucking hot.

"Maybe if you're good, Kacchan," came the teasing response, which was quickly followed by fingers expertly moving up and down his dick just the way he liked it. Deku really knew him too well, and if Katsuki weren't made of sterner stuff, he may have came in his pants in that moment.

Another moan rumbled out of him as he peered into Izuku's mischievous eyes, desire burning bright. Bakugo was left breathless, ecstasy rolling throughout him as Izuku's touch quickened, wrist flicking in time with his upward pulls. He couldn't deny the nerd definitely knew how to work him; his green eyes stayed focused on Katsuki as he licked his lips, hunger darkening their depths until his eyes became large black pools with thin verdant rings.

Bakugo wouldn't lie, he was a bit of a narcissist, and knowing Izuku watched him - _wanted him_ \- made his blood run hot like liquid magma in his veins.

What did he do to deserve such a fucking perfect soulmate!?

Katsuki opened his mouth, ready to command the nerd to ride him right then and there - to satiate them both. He was super fucking horny, and Deku was too if the way he rut against him was any indication, mouth slightly parted. Bakugo wanted to be inside the nerd already!

"Midoriya."

"Hm?"

But it wasn't his voice that rumbled the nerd's name in the dark. It came from the side, from the darkened path, causing Deku to quickly scramble off Bakugo's lap onto his feet, shielding him from the on-comer's sight and instantly souring the bomber hero's mood as he hurriedly tucked himself away. With that, he turned his head to glare at the nosy bastard, cursing them to hell for stopping his tryst with Deku.

Who fucking knew how long it'd be before the nerd tried sex in public again! And now he fucking had blue balls damn it!

"Long time no see."

And that's when he fucking saw Izuku blush hard, heat spreading across his freckled cheeks as he glanced at their intruder, fidgeting with his scarred fingers. That was an action solely used with Katsuki when the nerd was nervous about something, hands constantly moving - with anyone else he mostly resorted to chewing his lips, trying hard not to let others see his discomfort. His writhing hands were very obvious and noticeable signs, which meant Bakugo was the only one privileged to observe the verdant hero at his most naturally awkward.

Or at least, he was fucking supposed to be!

"Kouta-kun?"

Envy quickly filled Bakugo, and he just had to see the fucker making his boyfriend so flustered - had to see first hand who he had to add to his shit list.

No one made his Deku act so squirmy but him!

And that's when he saw some fucking teenage punk standing there in the dark with his hands in his pockets, trying to look fucking cool, a smug look on his face as he watched them. He might've pulled it off - looking badass, if it weren't for his stupid fucking face and that shitty hat.

Who the fuck wore a dumb fucking hat like that anyway, and why the fuck was it familiar?

"What are you doing here, Kouta-kun?"

The name sounded familiar as fuck too, but Katsuki couldn't place it. He assumed it was probably a fucking hardcore fanboy or some shit, as Deku made it a habit to learn some of his more enthusiastic club members' names; he'd been a fanboy himself, and probably understood the gravitas of a being acknowledged by one's hero.

"I was just passing through and I thought I saw you."

The dick named Kouta strode towards them, stepping into the luminescent area with a smirk on his face as he eyed Bakugo with a shit-eating grin, like he'd gained some giant triumph over the bomber hero or some shit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said nonchalantly.

Fuck this fanboy!

"Oh, not at all," Izuku flailed his arms in the fidgety manner of his at the same time that Katsuki glared at the blue-balling brat with venom in his eyes, "Yeah, you fucking are."

Fucking cuck.

Deku turned to give Bakugo a flustered look, and Katsuki met his look with the same annoyance he directed at the fucking kid. But the nerd simply turned and gave the fucker a nervous smile as he wrote the blonde off, "Ignore, Kacchan. He's always so grumpy."

No he wasn't - just when bratty teens ruined their mid-date fuck!

That smarmy smile spread further on the asshat's face, and based on the brat's attitude, Bakugo would bet the fucker knew _exactly_ what he interrupted, and did so on fucking _purpose_.

"It's good to see you."

That smirk seemed to grow even more if fucking possible, before the little shit replied with, "Likewise. I haven't seen you since I was in middle school getting ready for entrance exams, _Izuku_."

Katsuki seethed while he glared murderously at the insolent fuck who thought he could just let _his_ nerd's name slip past his lips - like it was alright for him to be so fucking _personal_ with _Bakugo's_ Deku. The snot-nosed kid smiled back just as smugly, mischief glimmering in his squinty fucking eyes. Bakugo decided then and there he didn't like this little fucking cocksucker - didn't like his stupid fucking face, his fucking cocky attitude, his shady fucking eyes, his fucking way of saying Deku's name like he just fucking _could_, or his fucking belief that he could just fucking go about interrupting two fucking adults trying to fuck in a public park like he was - was - was…

Fuck, he couldn't even think properly through the mist of rage!

"Has it been that long?!" The nerd gasped. The fucker took a step closer while Bakugo silently seethed.

Back the fuck up!

"Look."

The little shit had the gall to put his grimy undeserving fucking hand on Deku's head, ruffling his curls to emphasis their height difference - the motherfucking passage of time.

Bakugo stood from the bench then, towering angrily behind Izuku, scowl plastered to his face, eyes narrowed murderously on the teen, drawing another amused glance from the brat.

Don't fucking touch Deku!

He could tell the punk got the message as he moved his hand back to his side, saving his fingers from being broken.

"Oh wow!" Deku exclaimed, oblivious to the silent threats Katsuki was sending his fanboy as he gushed over the fucker's height.

Izuku was shorter than this asshole, but Katsuki was taller than the fanboy, and he had to resist the urge to tower over this insolent bitch who dared to be so familiar with his nerd. He wanted nothing more than to tear this punk ass twerp in half. Katsuki glared openly, palms twitching with anticipation while he contemplated murder and where he would stash the kid's fucking body. He'd leave no trace that this cuck ever existed…..

And burn that motherfucking hat too, just for good measure!

"Kouta-kun!" Deku's eyes sparkled, angelic smile spread across his lips as he closed the distance between them, "You've gotten so tall!"

He watched, jealousy brewing within him, making him want to hurl.

He wanted to snap at the intruder to hit the fucking road, but he knew that'd upset his nerd if his stupid demeanor towards this smarmy bastard was any inclination. Bakugo surmised it _must be_ some punk from his fan club; Deku always made time for his fucking fans.

'They're the reason I'm a hero, Kacchan!', he could practically hear Deku say.

Bastard was lucky he wanted to keep Izuku happy, and he knew barking out insults or showing aggression towards one of his fans would upset the nerd, but it didn't stop the growl that rumbled past his lips; it seemed Deku was too far up this little prick's ass to notice though. The intruding fucker wasn't oblivious however, as his beady eyes flickered to him for an instant with a self-satisfied gleam before focusing back on Izuku.

Fuck this stupid kid!

"I guess I have," the little shit stain smirked, "But have you shrunk? I remember you being so tall."

The nerd laughed like it was the greatest fucking joke ever said, and it irked Bakugo, fists curling angrily at his sides as he tried to remind himself to control his fury. He couldn't maim a kid!

...At least not in front of Deku.

"You just hit a major growth spurt, that's all!"

Deku was visibly fawning over the brat who towered over him, unaware of the gleam that shimmered in the guy's shady fucking eyes - the way the shithead watched him. Bakugo's teeth ground into each other hard as he glared at the two men, trying his best to stay put - to not wrap his hands around that scrawny kid's neck and commit oh so tempting murder.

"I'm gonna graduate high school soon, _Izuku_," the shithead beamed with a smirk again, breathing out Deku's name like he was setting a trap, trying to lull the nerd in, "I'm finally gonna be an adult now - get to do _adult_ things..."

Katsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously on the kid as he took an involuntary step forward, palms twitching with the urge to use his Quirk as the dipshit let his grating voice peter out, black eyes shifting to Bakugo in that satisfied way. What the ever-loving-fuck did this brat just fucking say!?

He was leaving very obvious hints about what _adult _things we was referring to. He didn't fucking like this - Izuku's sole attention was focused on this stupid cockblocking loser - and he didn't notice this fuck face was looking to encroach in on _Bakugo's_ fucking turf. There was only one fucking reason he'd have to announce his comment like _that_ \- all while ogling Deku like a juicy piece of meat.

He's mine, you fucking shit!

This teen dirtbag was a fucking predator on the hunt, and his prey was _Katsuki's_ stupid, kind, always-too-fucking-friendly Deku. Another growl rumbled out of him, once more drawing the fucker's eyes for a moment, and Bakugo saw the challenge hidden in his shady eyes, like he was promising to steal the nerd away from him. But this asshole was fucking mistaken if he thought he could just waltz up and snatch Deku away from him!

_Dead fucking wrong_!

"Wow!_"_ Izuku exclaimed again, stars dancing in his verdant eyes, unaware of the challenges passing between the two men, "I remember when you were so small! You barely reached my chest back then! You've really grown so much, Kouta-kun!"

...Wait… what?

Katsuki focused on the brat's stupid face. Black eyes. Black hair. Red horned hat... Recognition hit the blonde immediately, crimson eyes widening. _It was that snot-nosed brat from their first U.A summer camping trip!_ The crybaby midget who punched Deku right in the jewels! Izuku saved this punk from the muscle amplifying shitbag with the League of Villains -

_Deku's __**first**_ _fucking fanboy!_

\- the fanboy Izuku kept in contact with all these years! The fucking kid Deku used to hang out with religiously before his hero career and their conjoined adult lives took precedent! The fucking bastard that Izuku kept tabs on occasionally and spewed about every now and again!

This fucking brat _idolized_ Deku… and Izuku adored this fucking asshole!

_Fuck me._

"Well, now that I'm _older_," the bastard murmured as he stepped forward even closer, lust burning in those beady fucking eyes and the blonde's vision went bloodthirsty red.

Oohhh no. No. No. No. No.

It seemed that hero worship had turned into sexual attraction! And even if Deku was fucking naïve and stupid, Katsuki _wasn't_! This motherfucker was trying to preposition his nerd on a fucking date and _more adult things_!

_MOTHERFUCKING NO_!

Bakugou fucking lost it, teeth grinding together as he moved.

Fuck no!

The cuck leaned down towards Izuku, bringing his face so close to the nerd's, "Maybe we can-"

This kid had a motherfucking death wish!

So before he could further contemplate fulfilling his fantasies of murdering this fucking cockblocking kid, Katsuki stomped his way in between them, hurriedly grabbing onto Deku and throwing him over his shoulder with ease, all while snarling at the blue-baller with vehemence, "Fuck off, _kid_!"

This shit needed be reminded where the fuck he stood with Deku - what the difference between Bakugo and this dirtbag was - why Izuku would choose a motherfucking _adult_ like Katsuki over some smug fucking _kid_!

"Kacchan!"

Surprise registered on Izuku's face, almost as if he'd forgotten he was even fucking there - only adding to his rage - and before more words could be exchanged, he hastily made his exit, leaving that shitty fucker in his dust.

"Kacchan!" Deku whined again, flushing bright red at being manhandled so roughly in front of his admirer.

But Bakugo wasn't having it. He was fucking done watching that shitty asshat flirt so fucking obviously with the nerd. And Deku was too fucking stupid and biased to realize it

"Shut the fuck up, nerd!"

Behind them, they heard the shithead call out, "See ya later, Izuku!"

Like fucking hell!

Katsuki gnashed his teeth together and sped out of the park at a full sprint, using his Quirk in one hand to propel them further much quicker - not allowing Deku to say his goodbyes - not wanting to ever see that little shit again!

Needless to say, Bakugo's jealousy got the best of him, and rather than head for the restaurant for their meal like intended, he rushed them home and away from the bratty fucker. Lips and teeth nipping and biting as hands grasped bruisingly onto freckled flesh the moment they walked through the threshold of their apartment. Clothes flew about the floor, heavy breaths mingling as their bodies collided, skin to skin. The bed creaked beneath their weight, the nerd panting out his lover's name beneath gliding fingers, sweat beading their bodies as thrusts became fast and erratic. Katsuki was determined to remind the fucking nerd _whom_ he should be paying attention to and praising, _whom_ he should look at with stars in his fucking eyes.

Just watch _me_, Deku!

Deku should pay attention to what he fucking had before him - to _Katsuki_!

And _only_ Katsuki!

His eyes should be glued to him just like they always had since they themselves were children, and _not_ some insolent punk who thought he was the hottest shit around!

Keep your eyes on _me,_ Izuku!

Bakugo didn't know it yet, but this was were it would all start - how a simple choice like taking the scenic route to their restaurant of choice, or stopping to fool around in the park would lead him down a path were he would enjoy the thought of beating some smarmy kid's ass and try to accomplish that goal at any cost.

* * *

**_If you haven't already read the amazing piece that inspired this, I highly recommend giving it a shot!_**

**(A Challenger Appears by MariaMediaOverThere on AO3)**  
**_I hope you've enjoyed my trash so far!_**  
**_Reviews and all that are always appreciated!_**

**_(:_**


	2. How It Began

**Back again. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**(:**

* * *

Days turned into weeks since that incident, and Bakugo forgot all about that brat - forgot that someone else out there was vying for his nerd's attention.

That is, until the day he took part in his agency's charity event; a day that changed Bakugo's outlook on wishing ill will upon someone almost half his age.

As part of a PR program their agency was doing, the heroes were all partnering with their local academies for a large scale fundraiser. It was meant to help raise money to help those living in the affected areas heavily damaged after the last massive villain attack. Two heroes were set to promote their assigned school to help generate more donations with their presence alone - or at least that was the idea. The more popular the hero, the more of a crowd they'd draw in, and in turn pulling in more donations. They were also booked to do a 2 hour autograph session at the fundraiser's end, racking up even more charitable donations.

A docket of each classes selected fundraiser idea was submitted, and luckily, the heroes were allowed to choose which event they wanted to pick. That way they got something that suited their personal interests so that it didn't feel so much like a work requirement. Being former alumni of U.A, and as an added bonus of being dubbed the Wonder Duo, he was paired with Deku for the PR affair.

So when the registry of fundraisers taking place at their old high school finally got forwarded to his work email, Katsuki perused it quickly, determined to pick an event that wouldn't be a total fucking pain. He wanted something where he could apply himself.

And hopefully help boost his ranking.

_Maid cafe. Romeo and Juliet play. Maid cafe. Haunted house. Maid cafe. Car wash. Maid cafe. Video game tournament. Cosplay cafe. Beauty contest. Comedy club. Hug Booth. Dog wash._

Katsuki's ruby eyes narrowed onto the screen, lips curling into a scowl as he continued to scroll through.

_Date Auction. Maid cafe. Kiss Booth. Maid cafe. Escape room. Maid cafe. Bake sale. Haunted House. Fashion show. Culinary throwdown. Maid cafe. Dance competition. Photo shoot. _

He scoffed at _most_ of the choices. The only fucking idea that appealed to him was the culinary event - and what the fuck was everyone's fucking obsession with _maid cafes!? _

He knew what he was fucking picking from all these shitty options. There was no doubt about it, so without a second thought, Bakugo marked himself down for the culinary throwdown. Cooking was one of his other passions, and though highly unlikely, if his hero profession didn't pan out, he could always pursue a career in that field.

Deku always thoroughly enjoyed his cooking, as did all his friends and family.

He didn't think about it much after that though, as a knock against the door pulled him from his thoughts. Eijirou poked his head into the communal office with a wide grin, "Ready to go, Bakubro?"

Katsuki scowled, closing his laptop as he rose from his chair, "You in that much of a hurry to lose again, shitty hair?"

Kirishima laughed, a competitive fire burning in his crimson eyes, "I'll definitely rep more this time!"

"We'll see about that." Katsuki scoffed, and they set off to the agency gym on the lower floor.

Their company prided itself on having the best heroes, and to keep up with that image, all pros were required to spend an hour on the clock performing some sort of physical activity. He didn't mind it, and being paid to work out when he probably would've done so anyway just worked for him. He used to go with Izuku, but after being caught fucking in the showers after their workout, they were banned from using the facility gym together.

That really fucking sucked.

He'd tried to explain that _technically_, they _were_ following protocol, but HR wasn't buying it. Hence, he and Deku were prohibited from entering the gym together, coupled with 2 week's worth of unpaid overtime and a 3 day suspension.

So he went with Kirishima now.

It was worth it though to see the look of horror that permeated Kaminari's face when he'd found them. The idiot had kept some distance from him since, too embarrassed to face him yet. Bakugo was glad for the few weeks of serenity and not constantly hearing his friend complain about trying to work up the nerve to ask Jirou out.

The blonde was a moron; Kyouka clearly fucking liked the dumbass - for reasons beyond Bakugo's comprehending.

Inside the locker room, Katsuki and Eijirou peeled their hero costumes off to change into workout clothes.

"So you and Midoriya got picked for U.A, huh?" The redhead asked, giving his friend a curious look as he tightened the cords of his shorts.

Bakugo stepped into his joggers, surprised that people were already hearing about it. The promotional photos weren't scheduled until the weekend, and then marketing wouldn't be spreading the word until next week.

Word traveled fucking fast.

"Did you hear that from Pinky?"

"Surprisingly, no," Kirishima laughed as he pulled his head through his shirt.

They both knew the acidic hero had a penchant for gossip. Nothing got past her. She heard everything, from whispers of a rumor to hard cold facts, even in _their_ agency. She was formidable with her network of secrets, especially since she fucking worked in a different hero agency.

"Midoriya actually told me."

Bakugo made a noise of acknowledgment as he tugged his tank top on. It was weird for the nerd to be spilling the beans about this so early. He liked to surprise his fans and friends with his PR appearances.

"He said something about knowing one of the students there. A friend or something?" The hardening hero pulled his athletic shoes out as he closed his locker. "Said that he'd signed up for their fundraiser… Are you doing the same one?"

"Hah." Katsuki's brows furrowed as he propped his foot up on the bench to tie his shoes. Deku hadn't mentioned anything like that to him. And he couldn't help wonder what young friend the nerd made that went to their old school, and why he'd never bothered to mention it. "This is actually the first I'm hearing about it, shitty hair. And no, I'm doing a culinary competition."

"Ah. Well, it's probably someone in his fan club or something then," Eijirou shrugged, standing from the bench as he stretched, "Midoriya is pretty involved with his fans, which is super cool of him I think!"

The blonde grunted in response. That sounded like Deku - always trying to please his fans and get on a more personal level with them. He enjoyed being there for his fans when he could.

The total opposite of Bakugo; he devoted his life to saving them, so in return, they could leave him the fuck alone. They didn't, of course, but that was how he felt about it.

But something about the nerd perhaps trying to appeal to a particular fan nagged at him as they stepped out into the gym. Who was this kid? Why was Deku going out of his way to appeal to this _one fan? _He was gonna ask Izuku about it later.

"And that cooking competition sounds fun, bro. You do have a talent for it."

Katsuki scoffed, taking the compliment with a smirk, "Tell me something I don't know."

Eijirou laughed.

They hit the treadmill after that to warm up, and while they did that, their conversation moved from the fundraisers to Kirishima inviting himself over for dinner next week, then to their double date that night - how Mina and Izuku were excited to try that new fancy restaurant that opened up in the ritzy side of town. The two idiots hadn't shut up about it since they'd made the plans 2 weeks ago, but he was glad his nerd was excited.

He was too if he was honest.

He hadn't been able to hang out with Eijirou in a while - not since he'd finally proposed to the alien queen. They'd been busy planning the wedding since then. So he'd really been looking forward to having dinner with his friend tonight; though he'd never voice that aloud.

He did have an image to uphold afterall.

They moved on to weights eventually, and Katsuki forgot all about the PR function and Izuku's mystery friend, mind more occupied with crushing Eijirou's rep count - which he did by a single point… again.

Kirishima vowed to beat him next time.

* * *

Days went by and the day of their fundraiser arrived.

After checking in with campus staff, Katsuki and Izuku traversed their old high school all decked out in their hero gear. Everywhere they went, eyes were on them, and Bakugo could feel his ego swell. He'd always liked that sense of satisfaction that came with being the best, of having someone witness his grandeur. And he knew he was great - his ranking proved that - so it wasn't false machismo.

Deku nudged his arm as they were led to the event area. Their guide was some B-list hero, and for the life of him, Katsuki couldn't remember his name or quirk, but the dude started yakking on about what a privilege it was to have _the _Wonder Duo back in their school, and how excited the school was to have them helping raise money for such a great cause. They ignored the teacher though, letting him ramble on and on about their amazing feats - as though they hadn't witnessed them first-hand - and instead, they had a conversation of their own.

"Feels weird being back, huh?" Izuku's emerald eyes glistened with nostalgia, a soft smile adorning his lips.

Bakugo definitely hadn't anticipated walking through these hallowed halls quite yet. But it did make memories of his time here flood his mind - how hard they worked to get where they are now, the drama and hormones that came with being teens all living together in one place, the fun they had, the pain they experienced, and the day he and Deku became a couple.

"Yeah. Place feels smaller though, doesn't it?"

Izuku chuckled softly, "We weren't as tall back then."

Bakugo just grunted. Perhaps the nerd was right. They were older and taller than they'd been then - wiser too.

Their guide lead them out of the building and out into the sun, reminiscing over the day of their debut as heroes. He must be an avid fan with the way he described it, like it was a momentous day in history - which he supposed it was in a way. But Katsuki and Deku still continued ignoring the man; the guy however, hadn't yet noticed the two heroes weren't listening to him prattle on.

"Look." The nerd commented, motioning towards the school with a tilt of his head.

They could see students peering at them through their classroom windows, hands and faces pressed against the glass to get a better look at the famous heroes. Again, Bakugo felt his confidence swell, and he stood straighter, arrogant smile stretching across his lips as his ruby eyes darted their direction, nodding his head towards them in admission. He liked the attention and it fueled his pride. And it couldn't hurt to give the brats some recognition - maybe it would help his ranking, who knew.

Izuku waved at the kids, his trademark hero smile gracing his features, and they could see the students all fluttering in awe that _the _pro heroes Ground Zero and Deku _acknowledged_ them.

"Remember to go easy on the kids, Kacchan."

The blonde turned his attention back on the viridian teen, a snort rushing out of him, "Fuck no, nerd. This is a fucking culinary _throwdown_, Deku. I'm not easing up just cuz they're fucking brats."

Izuku smiled through pursed lips, trying to stifle a laugh and it warmed Katsuki's chest. "Guess I should've expected that."

"Besides, from what I've been told, the brats going up against me have excellent cooking skills." The bomber hero explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "If they're aiming to be top heroes, I wouldn't expect them to slack in this either, so I'm definitely going Plus Ultra on these twerps."

Amusement shone in Izuku's green eyes, but before he could comment again, their guide stopped in front of a large auditorium.

"Here we are, Ground Zero, sir." The man spoke, waving his arms towards the double door entrance. "The culinary event will take place here. I can escort you to the event planner so you can begin to prepare as soon as-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since a black haired teen dressed in the school's uniform walked up at the exact time.

"I'm here."

They all turned to look at the student, and while Izuku's face split into a large fawning smile with his large sparkling eyes, Katsuki felt his teeth clench hard as his ruby orbs pierced murderously into those familiar beady, black eyes.

And then Eijirou's words from a few weeks ago shot through his head.

What. The. Actual. Fuck. _This_ was the person the shit nerd was talking about!? This _cuck _was the young mystery _"friend"_ Deku had!?

And of all the fucking schools, this shit had to go _here_?! The _same_ fucking place where they were booked for their charity fundraiser! What were the fucking odds!?

"Kouta-kun!"

The teen had the fucking nerve to smirk at Katsuki as Deku brought him in for a hug, his hands wrapping around _his_ nerd and gliding down his back - and far too fucking close to Izuku's ass for Bakugo's liking.

He was ready to blast the kid - to incinerate him into an unrecognizable corpse!

"_Izuku_."

Katsuki felt his blood boil, anger spiking to levels that weren't great for his blood pressure as he resisted the urge to shove the smarmy dick back a few hundred feet. He clenched his fists inside his pockets as Deku stepped back, that adorable smile still plastered to his face as he held onto the twerp's shoulders.

He had to keep his cool.

This wasn't a personal encounter out in the world as _Katsuki Bakugo_, where he could do whatever; he was _working_, and his actions were being judged as pro hero _Ground Zero_ right now.

And this being a PR function, he couldn't afford to let his emotions rule over him. There'd be hell to pay with the agency _and _it would negatively affect his rankings if Ground Zero was seen harassing a fucking student of their fundraising program.

_Be cool._

"Ah. I see you two are friends," the guide said with a smile.

Bakugo's head turned towards the teacher, ruby eyes sharp daggers intent to maim; he wanted to punch the man in the face for even _suggesting _such a fucking ridiculous -

"He's a good friend of mine," Izuku nodded happily, large smile never leaving his face. The blonde's head mechanically turned towards him, daggers shifting into a look of complete incredulity at the viridian hero.

What. The. Fuck! Since fucking _when_ did Deku consider this fucker a _friend?! _Much less a _good friend!?_

The teen prick's onyx eyes twinkled as he threw yet another smug smile Katsuki's way. Unlike the oblivious Deku and the stupid (for making the nerd say he was _"good friends"_ with this douchebag) teacher, the cuck knew exactly how those words hit Bakugo, and his arrogance only grew. "Oh yeah. _Great _friends. I've known Izuku a _long_ time."

Katsuki wanted to scream. Surely there was no motherfucking way Deku was really "_friends" _with this obnoxious shit, right! Izuku was just trying to humor an avid fanboy. This cockblocker was just some fucking brat turned hardcore fanboy that had admired the nerd for a few years and was now turning into a fucking stalker!

The snot-nosed fucker said, voice dripping with self-satisfaction, "_Izuku_ and I have a _history_ together."

And of fucking course the insolent bastard just thought he could say Deku's motherfucking given name like that. Just because they had _'history'_.

_As fucking if!_

Bakugo had way more fucking _real history_ with Izuku than this fuck face ever would in a lifetime!

Fuck, what be wouldn't give to be allowed to wring this brat's scrawny neck for even trying to imply that what he had with Deku could be classified as history! Much less thought that Deku truly meant that he saw him as a _good friend, _let alone a _great _one_! _The nerd was just trying to be nice!

He didn't know when he'd started grinding his teeth, but apparently he was doing it loud enough to draw attention back to him. Deku gave him a perplexed look, and the cuck's beady eyes shimmered with insolence as his lips twisted into that annoying as fuck smirk. Bakugo knew the teen dirtbag was aware of his animosity, and he desperately wanted to show the little fucker just how much he disliked him...

If only they weren't doing this PR event, and if only the nerd wasn't present, Katsuki would give the obnoxious brat a piece of his mind… or more accurately, a fist… And then another. And another. And another...

"W-well, Kouta here will lead you to your area, Deku, sir." The guide stammered, unaware of the murderous thoughts rampaging through Katsuki, yet sensing his hostility. The same couldn't really be said about Deku though; the nerd was oblivious as always.

"Okay." Izuku nodded, confusion still shadowed across his face as he gave Bakugo a quick smile, "Have fun, Kacchan."

Unclenching his jaw, he gave Deku a strained smile that was more teeth than anything. He could see that Izuku saw his discomfort, though unaware as ever, didn't put two and two together as to why. But they didn't have time to talk about it, they were on company time, and the fundraiser was set to start soon.

They had a job to do after all.

"Follow me, Izuku." The shit stain grinned, shooting one last triumphant look Katsuki's way before he beckoned Izuku with a wave of his hand.

Giving the blonde another cautious smile, his nerd waved goodbye and followed along after the cockblocker. The fucker closed the gap between them as he walked, his hand brushing Deku's before the bastard threw his arm around Izuku's shoulders. Bakugo had to hold back the impulse to surge forward with his Quirk and shove a fist full of explosions in the brat's face and push him away.

"Ground Zero?"

Bakugo let out a frustrated sigh, letting his violent thoughts go before he begrudgingly followed after the man.

He couldn't remember what Deku picked, but much to his chagrin, he remembered now that the nerd chose whatever stupid idea the dirtbag's class had gone with; more than ever, Katsuki wished he'd asked Izuku about his fundraiser. Or that they'd been assigned to any other fucking school not housing a shitty fucking high schooler intent on stealing the nerd's attention.

He racked his brain, trying to recall if the nerd dropped any hints about his charity event, but he was coming up blank. All he fucking remembered were maid cafes! He hadn't bothered to really look at the list.

And he fucking regretted it!

But he did his best to calm down. He couldn't do anything about it now, and he trusted Deku wouldn't allow that snot nosed kid to get so handsy….

… Or at least he _hoped_ the idiot wasn't too fucking stupid to notice if the cuck was trying something.

They entered the auditorium and he was led to the student in charge of the competition. She walked him through the rules and breakdown of the throwdown; it would be 6 rounds, each with a theme and eliminating a competitor until they were left with a winner.

He nodded, and did his best to push that prick from his mind, trying to refocus his attention on his challenge as they gave him a black double breasted jacket and black pants to change into. He went to the lockers and began to change, but he couldn't stop thinking of that stupid dick face - kept picturing his grimy hands sliding down along Deku's back, smug ugly face leaning closer to the nerd's soft lips-

He dug the palms of his hands against his eyes, willing the images away, teeth clenched tight.

_Focus_!

If he was eliminated early, his event wouldn't bring in nearly as much funds. He needed to be on his A-game!

Besides, Izuku was nothing if not determined to raise as much money for this charity as possible. He wanted to help those in need, and at the moment, to do that, he needed to raise the required cash. He wouldn't let that little cocksucker distract him!

"Ground Zero?"

He dragged his palms down his face, releasing a deep sigh. _Focus! _He had a competition to fucking beat and money to raise! He needed to stop agonizing over some wannabe punk almost half his fucking age.

"Ground Zero, sir?"

That fucker wasn't a threat!

With a slam of the locker door, he walked out of the changing room, mind not quite there. He collided with the student that waited outside, sending her to the ground. He apologized and she let out a squeak, cheeks burning red as Bakugo helped her to her feet.

"T-t-the throwdown i-i-is about to start!" She stammered, fidgeting with her fingers, large eyes staring him down as her cheeks burned brighter. "K-kayo told me t-t-to get you."

And he let a small smile stretch across his lips, which made the young girl blush harder and avert her gaze. She reminded him of Deku with how nervous she was, and in that moment, he realized he had nothing to worry about.

Sure, the fucker could make the nerd squirm, but not like _Katsuki_ did with just a single look - didn't know Izuku the ways _he_ did - the difference in his quirkiness and fidgety manners when he was excited or nervous - the way his cheeks would go red when he was mad - the difference in his laugh when he _really_ enjoyed something - the way his voice went a pitch higher when he had something great he wanted to share - the subtle ways he would play with his hands when he was sad or upset.

He had nothing to worry about!

Even if the prick thought he could just step in and sweep Deku away, he and the nerd had years of knowing each other for the asshole to do any damage.

That fucker wasn't a threat!

So with a clear mind and with his confidence renewed, he followed the blushing teen back to the auditorium, ready to cook circles around his competition. He didn't need to go worrying about a punk ass high schooler, much less work himself up with aggressive thoughts over the brat who thought he could wedge himself between him and Deku.

_That fucker wasn't a threat!_

* * *

That opinion didn't last. It changed drastically in a matter of hours when at his event's end, Katsuki went in search of Izuku to size up the nerd's own charity.

Though a couple, they were partners and rivals in their hero careers, and the blonde still wanted to 'win' this function. Bragging rights alone would make his day!

However, none of that mattered when he arrived and saw what Deku had chosen, and more specifically, what the nerd was _wearing_; especially when he considered the fact that the stalker was somewhere nearby and had _convinced _Izuku to participate in this event! Somehow the fucker had planned this out!

Under normal circumstances, Bakugo _wouldn't_ have regretted choosing the culinary throwdown; he would have preened at having won the competition against some pretty impressive cooks. Even though they were teens, the brats gave him a run for his fucking money.

But that sense of accomplishment was completely overshadowed by the immense fury that exploded inside him. Never had he been so furious to see Deku shirtless while wearing tight spandex-like shorts than he was that day!

_This _was what the nerd enlisted for!? A fucking _car wash!? _And all at the fucking behest of a stupid motherfucking fanboy!?

The nerd was on full fucking display; skin glistening with moisture as the sun beat down on his glorious freckled physique; droplets running down his abs; shorts emphasizing the swell of his ass and the thickness of his thighs; not to mention the bulge of his fucking dick!

Everyone was fucking staring at him!

He was wringing out a sponge, big, goofy, adorable smile adorning his equally handsome face as he conversed amicably with the other students around him, oblivious as ever to the attention his defined body was drawing; all the _hormonal high school_ students fawning - some drooling - over _the _pro hero Deku as they scrubbed the vehicle in front of them; the owners of the vehicles weren't any better.

Men and women alike all feasted upon the sight of his boyfriend; a literal wet dream in the flesh; Adonis reincarnate.

Katsuki wanted to fucking scream!

How the fuck had _this_ slipped past him!? Why the fuck did he sign up for a _cooking competition_ when the nerd was going to be _half naked_ at the same time; slick and wet while he bent over cars, water dripping down his slim muscled body as strangers, both young and old, eyed him like a scrumptious morsel?!

And then to rub salt in the wound, he realized one of the brats he was talking to was that piece of shit cuck; saw the little bastard take full advantage of ogling the half naked hero while the nerd laughed and very obviously enjoyed the fucker's company; completely unaware of the lusty peers he was receiving from the teen.

Katsuki had known the dipshit would be here, but seeing him lick his lips like a fucking predatory while he watched the nerd made his blood boil.

Hell fucking _no!_

His feet carried him towards the nerd before he even realized it. The insolent bitch noticed him first, ebony eyes slightly dazed from staring so long at the man who was literal sunshine before that annoying gleam lit up his beady eyes, lips twisting into that smirk Katsuki wanted to punch off his fucking face. But Deku was here, so he couldn't just knock this bitch out.

Izuku turned then, emerald eyes growing as they fell upon him, smile widening and blinding him, "Kacchan! Is the competition over already?"

Bakugo's narrowed vermilion eyes moved from the obnoxious teen to glance at his nerd, ignoring his question as he all but snarled out, "How many are left, Deku?"

He wasn't gonna just stand here while that stupid prick monopolized the nerd's tim_e and_ blatantly drooled over _his _Deku like he was a juicy piece of meat.

_No fucking way!_ Not while Katsuki was here!

"Uhm," the nerd's brows furrowed, clearly confused by his irritation, "3 cars I think."

One of the students surrounding them nodded in acknowledgement, but he may as well have been fucking invisible.

Wasting no time, Katsuki unbuttoned the black jacket, tossing it at the nearest student who clumsily caught it - star struck to be touching something that had touched Bakugo's body. The kid could keep it for all he gave a shit. What mattered was hurrying this stupid thing along so that the nerd could put some fucking clothes back on! That way this thirsty bitch ass fanboy didn't continue to eye fuck what wasn't his!

Realizing he meant to help, Deku flailed his hands, trying to dissuade him, "K-Kacchan! You don't have to do this. You've already done your charity event! I'm sure you'd rather rest up before the autogr-"

"I'm helping speed this shitshow along." Bakugo snapped, snatching the sponge from Izuku's hands before shooting a vicious glare at the cuck silently watching them in amusement. "So you can fuck off, _kid_!"

The brat's smug smile vanished, replaced by a scowl worthy enough to rival his own, beady black eyes glaring daggers at him.

Fuck, did it feel good to see that stupid grin disappear!

The kids around them watched with gaped mouth, silently 'oooh'ing at the very intentional diss as they pretended to wash the cars; they were far more enthralled by whatever power struggle was occurring between their fellow classmate and the pro hero Ground Zero.

Deku frowned at him for insulting his fanboy, still oblivious to everything, "_Kacchan_!"

"_I_ don't have to go anywhere," The asshole snapped, lips curled, "_I'm_ helping, Izuku."

Finally sensing the rising hostility, Izuku tried to placate him, turning his voice soft in that way that normally soothed Bakugo. "Kouta-kun is just trying to help, Kacchan."

But it wasn't working this time.

Katsuki took another step forward, using his height to his advantage, trying to intimidate the fucker as his lips twisted into that same strained smile as before while he spoke between clenched teeth. It was probably a terrifying sight for everyone, but at the moment, the blonde could care fucking less. "Then he can go fucking help with the _other _fucking cars."

Anger flashed inside the cuck's dark eyes, scowl deepening. Katsuki could tell the asshole wanted to say something; but much like Bakugo wouldn't dare beat his fucking ass in front of Deku, the fucker didn't dare ruin his 'good image with the nerd by responding so visciously.

"Kacchan," the nerd mumbled in warning, frown still etched onto his lips as his hands settled on his naked hips, causing ruby eyes to trail down to the nerd's package for a singular moment. "This is Kouta-kun's event just as much as it is ours. He can work on whichever car he wants to, ya know."

That smug look flit across the dirtbag's face again, preening under the viridian hero's support; Bakugo's glower intensified, lips curling.

In the end, Izuku told him to play nice with the fucking fanboy or step aside and allow them to finish without hounding the cuck. Begrudgingly, Katsuki went with the former, sending the prick silent death threats as he was forced to watch the nerd oh so obviously encourage the little bastard to outright flirt with him; all while the fucker kept ogling Deku in his near naked glory, beady eyes occasionally shifting to him just to gloat.

As Katsuki scrubbed hard at the dirty hood, he'd never wished for someone to slip and bust their fucking skull open more than he did that day.

Subsequently, he also lost to Izuku in racking up donations; there was no way of beating seeing pro hero Deku in all his muscled near naked glory, all suds-ed up in tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Katsuki was never going to win against _that_.

It only helped fueled his resentment of the little fuckboi.

This was also when Bakugo realized how badly he wanted to hurt the snotty teen.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, favs always appreciated! **

**:)**


	3. With A Challenge

**Hi.**

**(:**

* * *

A few days passed since their PR function, but Katsuki wasn't quick to forget the kid this time; he'd made it to the top of his blacklist after turning Izuku against him and hogging all his attention, and he wasn't bound to forgive that anytime soon - _much less forget. _

And his dislike only grew the next time they crossed paths at the strip mall; the day a challenge was issued that would stress him out more than he could have ever predicted.

* * *

After finally having a day off together, Deku decided mid errands that he _needed _to hit the comic store for the newest All Might merch. Normally, Katsuki refused to go shopping with Deku for his fan purchases - since he could be quite the fucking _nerd _and obnoxious at times _\- _but seeing how excited Izuku was about it, he found himself unable to say no, and let himself be directed to their local comic store to get the nerd his fanboy fix.

He didn't know it yet, but Bakugo would come to regret this, like many more events that would later provide fuel for his dislike of the teenage fuck.

Upon entering the store, Deku instantly went into hardcore _nerd-mode _\- like expected - muttering to himself excitedly as he made a straight line for the aisle filled with All Might paraphernalia; mumbling increasingly under his breath, he compared the limited edition figurines to the limited edition pins, trying to decide which he'd buy.

Bakugo was instantly annoyed, but he brushed it off, knowing it gave Deku pleasure. As much as Katsuki was a fan of All Might, his nerdism paled in comparison to Deku. The nerd stood in front of the display shelf, mouth moving a thousand miles a minute, spouting facts about the materials and durability of the figures and whether one would look better in their home amidst his collection.

Bakugo was sometimes embarrassed by Deku's fanboy-ishness, and just tuned out, letting Izuku nerd out by himself unless he asked Katsuki a question directly.

While the nerd was fawning over merch, Katsuki browsed through the rest of the aisle, spotting a section dedicated to his friends.

He noticed Uraraka's selections were far larger than Kaminari's merch, along with the fact that they had the most recent popularity poll results hanging near them, and Ochako ranked higher than Kaminari; with a smirk on his lips, he mental noted to rub that in Denki's face later while simultaneously ignoring the fact that after the disastrous (in his mind) charity event, his rank dropped 2 spots below Deku - or rather, Deku rose up 2 levels above him.

What a bunch of bullshit. Had he had tight fucking shorts to change into as well, he knew he'd have had a better chance of ranking higher.

Nothing he could do about it now though.

It was then that he noticed the first thing that would rile him up - or rather, _person _.

The door chimed, indicating a new shopper had entered, and subconsciously, Bakugo's crimson gaze rose from checking out Uravity's Anti-Gravity Hover Boots. He instantly spotted a familiar, stupid, red horned hat sitting atop a mess of unruly black hair, and squinty ebony eyes. Realizing it was the fucking fanboy, he felt his jaw clench as his blood pressure spiked a little higher.

Surely this was fucking coincidence!

That thought went out the window though when the little shit continued to lurk near the entrance, neck craning as he looked around, seemingly searching for someone; Bakugo could fucking guess who, and that rubbed him the wrong way.

How the fuck did this prick even know they'd be here? They were wearing disguises for fuck's sake! And neither he nor Izuku posted anything on social media as far as he was aware!

The brat _had to be _stalking them!

Knowing the moment the fucker saw them that he'd try coercing the nerd to hang out, he returned to the nerd and did his best to try and hurry Deku along - to move him further away from the entrance and away from the chance of being seen by the fucking stalker. Yet the nerd didn't fucking budge. Instead, Izuku gave a whine of discontent and pouted up at Bakugo, grumbling that he wasn't done figuring out which he wanted.

The blonde wanted to yell at him that time was of the fucking essence, but knew that'd give them away. Wanting to avoid the cuck at all costs, he grabbed the nerd's hand to lead him away from the aisle, regardless of whether he was finished or not. They could sneak out the back and return when the stalker was gone!

Or go to a _different _fucking store!

But it was too late; the bastard saw Deku - probably due to his annoying, loud ass bitching - and made a beeline for them, beady eyes glittering dangerously.

Fuck!

"Hey, _Izuku _."

Katsuki winced at hearing his nerd's name slip so casually from the asshat's mouth, veins throbbing hard along his temples as he resisted the urge to shove this kid away.

The dick smiled at his obvious discomfort, making his grip tighten slightly around Deku's wrist as he tugged a little harder to move him along and ignore the fanboy.

They could still make a run for it!

"Huh..." The nerd mumbled, surprise making his brows knit before recognition bloomed in his jade eyes. "Oh! Hi, Kouta-kun!"

And then he offered his adorable smile and Bakugo knew there was no escaping now; the second event that would agitate him.

_Double fuck! _

"Are you also here for the new All Might merch they just released?" Izuku asked innocently, forever unobservant of the tension already building between his boyfriend and stalker fanboy.

If the kid was here to buy _anything _, it was probably a fucking poster or body pillow of Deku to jack off to, especially after the feast his beady eyes had of _his _nerd during that detestable fucking car wash….

His exposed body slick and wet, tight shorts hugging the curve of his ass in just the ri-

Fuck.

The thought instantly made him angry and sick to his stomach. The nerd had provided _everyone _with spank bank material! All thanks to this conniving bastard.

The asshole began to speak, shifty eyes focused too intently on Deku, "No, actually. I-"

Katsuki's glower intensified, and he wasn't gonna stand here and deal with this shithead longer than he fucking had to today! This was one of the few days he and the nerd both had off, and even if they were just running errands, he wasn't gonna let some asswipe ruin it!

Plus, seeing his ugly mug just infuriated him to no end!

"Look, _brat," _Katsuki growled, making the asshat shift his attention to him. He glared venomously at the prick, not bothering to hide his contempt for him. "Can't you fucking see that we're fucking _busy_? _Go fuck_ _off_."

The cuck just scoffed, giving him a look that could easily be interpreted as a resounding 'fuck you'; Bakugo's snarl grew, hands twitching to blast the fucker away.

He didn't fucking like this kid. He was too cocky and disrespectful of someone far above his league!

Deku pulled his wrist from Katsuki's grasp as he turned to give him that disapproving look mixed with an, 'I can't believe you're talking that way to a fan' gaze that he, unbelievably, had been receiving a lot of lately. Then, in an offended manner, Izuku gasped out his name, "Kacchan!"

Ugh!

How could the nerd really fucking blame him!? This punk ass _stalker _was wearing his patience thin with his incessant need to claim Deku's attention and time. He was just a fucking extra! Why the fuck did the nerd have to dote on this teen scumbag!?

"_ What!" _Katsuki seethed, leveling Izuku with his own exasperated look; vermilion cutting into emerald. He wasn't in the mood to try and appease the nerd and his fanboy. Not fucking today! "We _are _fucking busy, Deku!"

_And _, this asshole seemed to be fucking everywhere nowadays! It was incredibly aggravating and fucking weird!

That childish pout Bakugo hated (it made him feel like an ass) spread across the nerd's mouth, and he knew he'd managed to slightly irritate Deku. Then, like every time they encountered the bastard these past few times, the nerd waved him off, returning his focus back onto the punk ass teen.

"Ignore Kacchan, Kouta-kun. He's not as scary as he sounds."

The blonde clenched his jaw, pissed at being ignored every time this little fuck came around, and he wanted to grab Izuku by the shoulders and shake him until he saw reason! And to add to his fury, he saw the way the cuck's eyes glittered triumphantly; that smug smile Bakugo was quickly tiring of stretching across his thin lips as he stared right at Katsuki, practically gloating over how much sway he had with Deku.

"Never thought he was very intimidating," the brat mumbled, staring condescendingly at the blonde.

Katsuki felt his blood boil; he could murder the bastard right now!

The nerd chuckled softly, acting like this shit was the funniest person on the fucking planet while he pat the blonde's arm sympathetically.

It irked him... _a lot _; the third installment to add to his anger

_What the fuck!? _Was he _not _fucking scary anymore?! Had his friends conditioned him _too _well that the general populace no longer fucking feared _Bakugo Katsuki!? _

The blood in his veins pumped fast, ire raising his heart rate as ruby eyes narrowed threateningly on the fucker as he dismissed him, onyx eyes shifting back to the nerd like Katsuki wasn't worth his time.

Who the fuck did this _kid _think he was talking to - or more accurately: _about!? _He was motherfucking _Ground fucking Zero! _

Before he could wrap his hands around the bastard's neck and get the cops called for assault against a minor, Deku spoke, large smile plastered to his adorable face, "Well, Kacchan has worked on being less aggressive to the public. So I'd say you not fearing him is a good thing!"

The blonde wanted to both hug the nerd and strangle him! For starters, how could he stay pissed at Izuku when in his own way he was praising him; he would never tire of Deku showering him with compliments. His appraisal and star studded eyes drove him onward. However, on the other hand, he was discrediting him in front of this fucker who was vying for his attention! The smallest sign of weakness and he knew the cocksucker would pounce at the opportunity to wedge himself between them - and not evoking fear in the asshole would only encourage him!

The bastard scoffed, but didn't comment further, black eyes trailing to the side as though he was thinking.

Taking the opportunity, Katsuki grabbed the two figurines and pin the Deku had eyeballed, and shoved them into his arms. The nerd's eyes widened, surprise only growing when Bakugo reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and slipped his credit card into Izuku's hands.

The cuck's attention returned to them, dark brows knit together.

"Go buy your fucking nerd shit, Deku!" He commanded, ready to end this fucking encounter and leave already! Bakugo pushed his nerd towards the register, wanting the nerd to be some distance away so he could finally give this brat a piece of his fucking mind..

Izuku sputtered, cradling his merch possessively, "W-waah! K-Kacchan, a-are you serious?! All three?! D-do you know how much this will cost?!"

Typically, the blonde flat out refused to fuel the nerd's fanatical ways - that included purchasing his nerdy merch; but considering the circumstance, he was willing to drop however fucking much the nerd needed, so long as it got them out of this stupid situation!

Giving him another push, he growled out, "Yeah, nerd. Fucking go before I change my damn mind!"

Izuku's eyes turned the size of saucers, childish excitement filling them as he held the boxes of his hero and the pin to his chest. "Thanks, Kacchan! You're the best!"

He placed a kiss on Bakugo's lips, and the blonde saw jealousy flash on the bastard's face before Deku quickly rushed past the fanboy with a soft, "I'll text you later, Kouta-kun!"

Then, he all but ran to the checkout counter, holding his All Might merch like a prize; an expensive, triple digit prize that Katsuki now considered a great investment.

The fucker clenched his jaw as he observed the nerd vibrate excitedly in the checkout line, practically dancing as he waited his turn to pay. While his original intent hadn't been to show off his wealth, it at least helped cement the difference between them - the difference between a fucking brat and a fucking adult; what he could financially provide for Izuku that this unworthy jerk couldn't since he was a mere _student_ and _hero_ _in training._

And as to why the fuck this brat ever thought Deku would pick _him - _some _broke ass scrawny_ _high schooler - _over _Bakugo -_ a _rich, famous, hot as fuck hero/celebrity - _was absolutely beyond him!

Bakugo met the twerp's scowling face; onyx eyes glaring fire at him. He could tell the kid was pissed, and the blonde couldn't help the smirk that lifted the edge of his lips; smug satisfaction flowing through him at not only being able to cut off the asshat's interaction with his nerd for a change, but to showcase his ability to provide the nerd with the pricey things he desired.

"Now that the nerd's busy, why don't you fuck off and leave us alone_ ." _Katsuki sneered, taking glee in watching the prick's scowl deepen, "A _brat _shouldn't be chasing an _adult _around like a lost fucking puppy."

He was no match against Bakugo.

"It wouldn't look good for his image. An adult being so personal with a minor, I can only imagine the scandal it could cause if you're interactions were misconstrued."

The dickhead's scowl grew, but he looked pensive, and thinking he'd finally gotten it through the bastard's head, Katsuki went in for the kill.

"Deku has wanted to be a hero for far longer than you've even _existed _. He's worked hard to achieve that - harder than you could ever fucking know, and if his dream career were to crumble because of some shitty, thirsty ass kid... well, I can only imagine how devastating that would be for the nerd."

Not to mention that colossal ass kicking that would be coming his way via Katsuki's fists. He didn't like this kid already, but if he did manage to ruin his nerd's dream, that dislike would quickly evolve into full blown resentment. He would make this bastard's life hell!

The cuck's hands curled into fists at his sides, beady eyes travelling down to the ground. Normally, he wouldn't take any pleasure in crushing a kid's dream, but when that brat's fantasies involved stealing Izuku from him, then _yes, _he most certainly fucking did!

"So learn your fucking place, you fucking extra, and leave Deku the fuck alone."

Thinking he'd won, he walked past the asshole, shoulder checking him in the process, satisfaction building inside him.

Fuck did this feel so fucking good!

But this only began the fourth occurrence of his irritation, and more importantly, the _first _event that would truly cause him trouble in the future - the catalyst of his issue with the fanboy.

He didn't get to take another step as suddenly the jerk reached out to grab his forearm, stopping him in the process. He wasn't prepared for how persistent the fucker would be though - hadn't expected the little shit to turn towards him with a newfound sense of confidence that came from nowhere.

Katsuki didn't like this, and glared down at the bastard as he shook his hold off.

The shithead pinned him with a determined look, lips twisting into a shit-eating grin, "I can tell you see me as a threat, and that's enough to give me hope, so I'm not giving up. I'll win Izuku over before you know it."

Bakugo's lips curled, satisfaction dying in his chest.

Well, fuck!

That shitty twerp exuded overconfidence, believed he had the upper hand in keeping the nerd's eyes on him, and Katsuki wasn't too keen about it.

"Keep dreaming, fuck face. You're not a fucking threat," Bakugo sneered, waving him off before adding, "And stop fucking stalking us."

And with that he turned back around to head towards the nerd who was finally paying for his purchases. He was ready to get as far away as fucking possible from that annoying, obnoxious, delusional dipshit; and he did just that, grabbing Deku before he could reinitiate conversation with the bastard and hurrying them out before the asshole followed them home like a fucking creep.

He would later find out that the bastard wasn't actually a stalker, that he'd been texting the nerd since the PR event and kept dropping hints of All Might merch, intending to lure him to the comic store.

This further pushed his buttons, and while he'd outwardly refused the shithead's challenge, deep down he now wholeheartedly accepted, already imagining the thought of crushing this kid like a fucking bug. The bastard wasn't even remotely a threat to his relationship with Deku, but he'd very gladly show him who the _real _fucking winner was!

And it was going to be _Bakugo Katsuki! _

This would be the true start of Katsuki's headaches; the official challenge that would set him on the path towards fighting a teenager for Izuku's attention.

* * *

**Thanks for still reading.**

**(:**


	4. That He Underestimated

**Back again.**

**(:**

* * *

The next time Bakugo runs into the brat is far too soon in his opinion, and the encounter damn near gives Katsuki an aneurysm. He's had enough of the fanboy and his conniving ways - wants to be rid of the fuck and crush him - to show the arrogant bastard where he belonged.

And it sure as fuck _wasn't _besides Deku!

Katsuki wouldn't know until much later, but his troubles were just beginning; if the challenge at the comic store had been the catalyst of his problems, then this event was the foundation on which they were built.

* * *

The day had begun great, with Izuku waking him up with morning sex; the best way to wake up in Bakugo's opinion. But it had quickly descended into a shitty fucking day as time progressed.

During his patrol, he'd been called to the scene of a villain attack. A trio of meatheads with decent quirks had tried robbing a bank, and when that went south, went on a frenzy. The first responding heroes put up a good fight, but ultimately the villains had the upper hand, destroying parts of the neighborhood in the ensuing fight and taking a few hostages.

Once he arrived, the tables turned in the heroes favor.

Cries of his name surrounded him, "Ground Zero!"

The bastards recognized him, fear striking them, and suddenly, they went on the defensive, scrambling to find an escape and avoiding going head to head against the more aggressive half of the Wonder Duo.

It was a small consolation to know he was still feared by others, and that his boyfriend's stalker was just a fluke. But unbeknownst to him, that was the only seemingly good news he would receive that day.

The villains tried to make a run for it, one of them taking a little girl as a human shield and Katsuki felt disgust settle in his stomach. He knew he couldn't just rush in. He had to keep the little girl safe!

He assessed the villains quirks; between them they had a strength amplifying quirk, an earthquake simulating quirk, and a paralyzing quirk. Working with the other pros, they came up with a plan and began to get into position.

Katsuki was determined to win and bring these worthless pieces of trash to justice. And by all technicalities, the agency viewed the outcome an overall success with a few minor hiccups; he, however, did not.

Using a new debuting hero's Quirk - which allowed him and anyone he touched to phase through solid matter without restriction - they both dropped through the ceiling of the building into the midst of the villains.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" Katsuki hollered as he kicked one of the villains in the back of the head.

Needless of Bakugo's theatrics, their attacks took them by surprise. The trio jumped apart, away from each other and their hostages.

"Shit! It's Ground Zero!" Yelled one of the villains; another screamed, "Fuck!"

In the panic that ensued, Katsuki aimed for the earthquake asshole, determined to keep the collateral damage to a minimum and reduce the risk of debris harming the bank's patrons, as well as rescue the young girl in the fucker's grasp; the rookie targeted the asshole with the paralyzing Quirk to avoid the villains reclaiming the upper hand.

Everything was going according to plan so far.

"Eat this, bastard!" He managed to throw a Howitzer at the big fucker's face, causing him to drop the little girl. And as he blasted forward to bring her to safety, he noticed the newbie knocked his opponent out too.

More heroes spilled into the building to help rescue the remaining civilians and subdue the strength bastard who tried to run for it in the commotion.

The plan seemed to be going well.

But that's where things got complicated.

They'd assumed there were only three villains, when in actuality, a fourth hid amongst the civilian hostages; later they would find out she was an ace up their sleeves, waiting until the right moment to reveal herself so they could make their getaway if cornered.

As Katsuki burst forward with his Quirk, their partner in hiding used her quirk, emitting a loud shriek that caused the building to vibrate and made everyone around her disoriented from the piercing volume. Once apprehended, it would be revealed that somehow the frequency of her Quirk caused not only disorientation, but even causing internal hemorrhaging.

The blonde's vision hazed, pain shooting through him, and through bleary eyes he tried to reach for the kid, focusing on her crying since his sight wasn't reliable.

"Gotcha!"

But just as he scooped her up and felt her little fingers curl against his shirt, the earthquake bastard regained his senses and smashed his massive fist into Bakugo's side, "I got you, Ground Zero!"

The force of the hit sent him flying into the nearest wall; Phantom took advantage of the fucker's temporary opening and went on the offensive, landing a jarring punch to the villain's face as the woman joined her partner, emitting another rattling cry that left their insides vibrating.

It was now 2-to-1, but the noob held his own.

"Fuck." Katsuki groaned as he shifted out of the crumbling wall. His body ached, but he still had the little girl pressed safely (he hoped) to his chest. Yet, he couldn't hear her crying anymore.

"Kid?"

Fearing the worst, he glanced down at her. He could already see dark bruises forming on her little body, but he could tell she was still breathing, although raggedly. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep conscious, tears streaming down her round cheeks, and utter rage filled him.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you out of here."

He managed to avoid the two villains fighting the rookie and get her into the hands of a medic. Afterwards, Bakugo stormed back into the fray, determined to get justice for the kid.

And they did!

Between him and the new guy, they beat the shit out of the two dirtbags, knocking them out long enough for the cops to latch nullifying shackles on them. All four scumbags were accounted for, and the civilians received medical attention as the paparazzi and news reporters swarmed the heroes, congratulating them on their efforts and hoping to get a comment.

Bakugo left them to the newbie; he was in a sour mood and not wanting to deal with the aftermath, especially after hearing that the little girl had to be hospitalized for intensive care.

He may have saved her, but he felt like he'd failed. He should've reached her sooner - kept her from colliding into a wall _with _him, kept her from feeling the effects of that shrieking banshee's Quirk. The hits were meant for _him _, not her.

Fuck. He felt like shit, and not just physically.

Returning to the office after a quick medical examination of his wounds didn't yield better results for his day. Sure, he had only minor wounds and no internal bleeding, but that didn't matter to him.

It almost made him feel worse to leave almost unscathed while others were left far more damaged, especially against such fucking low class trash. His teammates and rescuees should've been in much better condition.

As he entered the communal office and approached his desk, his boss, a retired pro who'd been in the top 10 throughout her hero career, strode in and approached him.

She commended him for a good job in reducing collateral damage during the fight and saving the young girl, clapping a hand heavily against his back, "Great job out there, GZ! That kid will live to see another day."

Bakugo frowned at the appraisal, feeling he didn't deserve it.

"I did a shit fucking job."

"Nonsense! Without you, that girl wouldn't be alive. Those assholes planned on killing the hostages they used once they got away."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just quit beating around the fucking bush already," Katsuki grunted with mild annoyance, "What the fuck do you really want?"

There was no way she'd come all the way down from her shiny office to tell him he'd done a good job. She cared about her workers, but not that much to warrant a personal visit over a minor bank heist that hadn't even received _that much _media coverage.

He knew she had ulterior motives.

She smirked, and he knew he was right, "Straight to the point I see. Okay."

She explained with a smile that didn't reach her eyes that he'd be stationed in another city for an undetermined amount of weeks; crime rates were on the rise there and they requested help.

"You've been chosen to help promote your popularity

An understood, 'in hopes of raising your rank back up' lingered in the pause she left. The agency had an image to uphold after all.

"It isn't a fucking _drop _in rank if I stayed in the _same _fucking spot while the nerd climbed the ranks!" The blonde tried to argue the temporary move, claiming it wasn't a fucking _fall _in his placement, more so an unfair advantage in Deku's rise through that stupid charity car wash - strutting his ass(ets) in front of thirsty fans.

But she wasn't having it. Her decision was ironclad; he'd start next week.

Katsuki was pissed and he let it be known.

"This is fucking bullshit! I can't believe you're making me do this over a _stupid popularity poll _!"

His boss simply ignored him and left him to his own devices, allowing him to take a seat at his desk and brood over the change in his routine.

With the fanboy officially declaring war, he wasn't thrilled of the idea of being moved to another city - be it a single day or a fucking month. It left the nerd _more _open to the prick's advances in Bakugo's absence.

_More likely to be left alone with the cuck! _

Not that he didn't trust Deku, it was that shady motherfucking _fanboy _he didn't trust. He could easily see him taking advantage of the nerd's kindness and desire to help while Katsuki was away.

Izuku was too naïve to see the cuck's actions for what they were - blatant methods of _shitty, third-rate so called "seduction" _. He could easily fall prey to the smarmy bastard if he wasn't aware….

Bakugo groaned aloud as he rubbed a hand down his face.

… And Deku was _never _fucking aware.

Fuck.

But all thoughts of the fuck face and Deku left his mind when his boss returned with a mountain of paperwork.

Dropping the massive pile before him, she said, "This needs to be done by the end of the week before the transfer."

He was certain it was her way of getting back at him since she lost a huge bet over the charity event; with his recent wins in the last 3 popularity polls, she'd placed her confidence in him to gather the most donations. Ground Zero was a favorite among fans, even beating Japan's sweetheart, Deku, three times in a row; he'd been a clear winner in her eyes.

Katsuki levelled her with a glare, lips downturned into his usual scowl, "This is some fucked up way of getting payback for something that wasn't _my _fucking fault."

But apparently against a near naked nerd, his popularity meant shit.

She narrowed her eyes and he knew he'd called it, especially after she said in a sickly sweet tone, "Did I say by the end of the week? Sorry. I meant I want them finished before you leave for the day, Bakugo."

_Fuck. _

Today was a shitty fucking day and Bakugo couldn't wait to go home to his nerd.

* * *

After a day that seemed to drag on for fucking ever, Katsuki finally managed to make it home. He was exhausted, looking forward to collapsing on the couch for a power nap before dinner.

Little did he know that home wouldn't fulfill the desired relaxing atmosphere he'd been dreaming of all day. Not in the fucking slightest; far from it actually.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into their apartment was Deku's voice mumbling away in the kitchen. That wasn't anything new; the nerd mumbled to himself all the time.

But what threw him off was the immediate sound of someone else's voice and then Deku's laughter.

Who the fuck was Deku laughing with? Was someone from the nerd squad here?

Doubtful though. The nerd normally gave him a heads up if one of his friends was making an unexpected visit.

Who the fuck was in their home then?

As he entered the kitchen, he almost had a fucking aneurysm as he witnessed _whom _Izuku seemed to be having a pleasant chat with - or more precisely, whom sat at _his _fucking kitchen island, sipping on a glass of tea as he flat out _eye fucked _the nerd while he triffled through the fridge in search of something.

_What the fuck!? _

He must've said it aloud because both idiots stopped what they were doing; one ending his marvelling of an ass that he wasn't worthy of staring at without punishment, the other straightening back up as he held a few different vegetables in his arms.

"Kacchan!" Izuku's eyes sparkled at the sight of him, smile stretching over soft lips, "You're home!"

The cuck added a lazy, "Hey."

Katsuki approached, vermilion gaze sending a vicious glare to the fucking fanboy while he growled out, "What the fuck is this brat doing here?"

Izuku set the veggies on the island counter, and gave him a peck on the lips; that hero's smile of his spreading wider as he pulled away.

Bakugo immediately knew he wasn't going to like his answer, and he braced himself for it.

"I invited Kouta-kun to stay for dinner!"

_Fuck. _

Bakugo's stomach clenched and he couldn't keep the sneer that stretched across his lips, ruby eyes sending deadly vibes the cuck's way. The brat just smirked, loving the discomfort he was causing the blonde hero.

_"Fucking why?" _

Deku gave him a slight frown as he washed the vegetables in the island sink, "I thought I'd told you I agreed to help Kouta-kun study during his summer break?"

_Double fuck! _

He felt like he would literally explode from the news. If Katsuki thought _seeing _the fucker in his house would make him burst a vessel, it had nothing on the massive aneurysm he was about to experience at _this _inconveniently timed drop of fucking information.

It seemed his prior worrying over this bitch making moves while he'd be stationed away were legit; now he knew he'd be losing sleep over this in the days to come.

"Fuck," he grumbled. Katsuki couldn't help but notice the way the bastard's eyes sparkled with glee, that stupid smirk growing.

'You'll be seeing a lot more of me around here."

If looks could kill, the fucker would be dead a thousand times over with how malignant of a stare the blonde sent his way. He growled out a sarcastic answer of, "Fucking great."

_Scratch that. This was a quadruple fuck situation! _

His hand rubbed at his temple in exasperation, mind still struggling to accept this shitty fucking reality. The brat only seemed to revel in his misery though, which just made him angrier.

What were the fucking chances of this shithead weaseling his way into the nerd's busy fucking schedule _at the same fucking time Bakugo would be stationed in another fucking city!? _

_For fucking real. What the actual fuck!? _Were higher powers conspiring against him?!

"Well, it's my turn to make dinner today," Izuku said, forever oblivious of how much he hated his fanboy.

Bakugo just grunted, ready for this shitty fucking day to end - ready for this intruding cuck to leave!

"You look like you've had a rough day." Deku murmured, placing a hand on his bicep, drawing his attention back to those beautiful emerald eyes.

Katsuki couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. But before he had the chance to answer, the brat threw in his two cents.

In a fake ass voice, lips curling at the edges in a failed attempt to hide his smarminess, he added, "Yeah, not looking too hot."

Bakugo snarled in the fucker's direction, knowing that was a dig at him, "Fuck you."

The nerd frowned, but let his snappy comment go this time, looking at him with worried eyes, "You can go nap while me and Kouta-kun make dinner, Kacchan."

The shithead's eyes lit up at the suggestion; Katsuki knew the motivation behind the look. The bastard probably hoped to make a move or 2 on the nerd while he was out.

"Yeah! _Izuku _and I can make it!"

But the fucker was in for a surprise if he really fucking thought he'd leave his nerd alone with him.

"Fuck no." Katsuki moved to stand beside Deku and started washing his hands. "I don't want my food to taste like fucking shit because some scrub ass brat can't fucking cook."

"Kacchan!" The nerd scolded him with a frown, upset at him for talking so rudely to his stalker. This was quickly becoming routine.

He grumbled, "What!"

The cuck's smile quickly turned into a disdainful scowl, black eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"That's not very nice, Kacchan. Kouta-kun is a guest!"

But he didn't give a fuck. This was _his _home, he could talk however the fuck he wanted to whomever the fuck was present in _his_ _own fucking house!_ And that included A bitch ass high schooler trying to 'steal' his man!

"I _can _cook, ya know." The dipshit groused. The beady eyed fuck probably wanted to impress the nerd with his cooking - or at least try and prove he was "boyfriend" material.

Fat fucking chance though when Deku had a Michelin star worthy chef as a significant other!

Bakugo dried his hands off on a towel, throwing the shithead a disbelieving look, "Being able to cook and knowing _how _to cook are 2 different things, brat."

The bastard's eyes narrowed further, but chose instead to focus his attention back on the papers before him as he mumbled an irritated, "Whatever, you old grump."

The nerd gave him a desperate look, pleading him to be nice without actually voicing it. Bakugo made a noise of discontent as he ignored Izuku. He wasn't backing down and moderating his attitude; not today.

This was how Katsuki ended up making dinner with Deku, and feeding and dining with his bratty 'rival' in _his own fucking home! _He glared and snapped the entire meal, earning plenty of lectures from Izuku and subtle glares and well-hidden quips from the twat. He partly blamed his sullen attitude on the fact that he never got to take his fucking nap - not trusting the shit stain to keep his grimy hands to himself - and partly because he disliked this fucking twerp in general.

Yet, dislike of the brat aside, Bakugo couldn't help but notice how easily he conversed with and made Izuku laugh. They spoke like they really were old acquainted friends.

he was still in utter fucking shock that the somehow managed to convince Deku to help him with his studies; somehow wriggling his way into the nerd's busy schedule. Adding even more salt to the wound, the punk had only issued that challenge _two motherfucking days _ago.

The bastard was making progress it seemed; he fucking hated it.

It caused a vile emotion he refused to acknowledge as envy creep into his chest.

He wasn't fucking jealous of a fucking high schooler. No fucking way! He was a motherfucking adult! What reason would he have to be jealous of some shitty kid!?

That's what he kept telling himself anyways.

* * *

The night dragged on and the shitty teen was _finally fucking leaving! _

Izuku escorted him to the door; Katsuki stood a small distance behind them, not trusting the little shit to be couth enough to keep his hands to himself.

"I hope you have a goodnight, Kouta-kun." The nerd said as the brat stepped out of their apartment.

That stupid smile Bakugo hated graced his thin lips, beady eyes looking at Deku far too intently for Katsuki's liking. He stood there, one strap of his bag thrown over his shoulder, trying to look cool.

"Thanks," the fucker commented. His dark eyes glanced over the nerd's shoulder, clashing with ruby; that annoying grin spread before he returned his gaze to Deku, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, _Izuku." _

Bakugo grit his teeth, arms crossing over his chest in an attempt to resist the urge to slam the door in his fucking face and hopefully break his nose.

Fucking cuck.

He didn't need to see Deku's face to know he had his signature blinding smile, "Looking forward to it, Kouta-kun."

He sounded so genuine; that ugly feeling twisted in Katsuki's stomach.

And with that, the shitty teen gave the nerd a final goodbye and departed; Izuku shut the door, and the blonde witnessed that huge smile of his still plastered to his face.

It was then that he realized the nerd thoroughly seemed to enjoy the fucker's presence, basking in the afterglow of being in the brat's company as they moved to the living room.

"Kouta-kun is so great," Deku gushed as he sat on the couch, "I know he'll make an amazing hero one day! Don't you think so, Kacchan?"

The horrid feeling grew, exacerbated by the nerd's words.

Katsuki chose to look away rather than answer as he took his place besides his boyfriend. He didn't like the admiration Deku had for this fucker; didn't like the way his eyes shone bright as he spoke of him; didn't like the way the cuck lingered in the nerd's mind; didn't like how much Izuku seemed to actually _like _the bastard.

However, after spending an evening watching the asshole, he could see why Izuku found the prick tolerable; if he didn't already hate the dipshit's guts, he could see himself being amicable towards the little fucker too.

He'd have to be wary of him.

A frown stretched across his lips; that notion only irked him more.

"He reminds me a lot of you, Kacchan." The nerd said with a soft smile, pulling his attention back to him, jade eyes glimmering as he looked at Bakugo.

That gross feeling festered, slithering up into his chest. He didn't want to fucking hear that!

A scowl set itself on his lips, and a low growl rumbled from him as he shoved the nerd down on the couch a little roughly. Izuku gave a small surprised squeak.

"There's only _one _me, Deku." He grumbled as he hovered over him, bracing his hands on either side of his head.

The nerd's eyes softened, his smile returning as he peered up at Katsuki, "The one and only."

"That's fucking right, nerd."

Determined to remind his nerd of whom he should be focusing on and admiring, he latched his lips onto his neck. The nerd tried to protest his advances, but quickly changed his tune as deft fingers began to glide across freckled skin.

"Kacchan," came the breathy whisper of his name.

Clothes were quickly discarded as the blonde left his mark upon Izuku, finding some solace in the act. Soft moans filled the room, the sound of sex following after as Bakugo did everything in his power to make Deku call out his name - to think of only him - to want no one other than him!

Deku was _his! His! His! _

This was when Katsuki realized he had hugely underestimated the brat's tenacity and disgusting "charm".

* * *

**You're still here! Thanks!**

**(:**


	5. And Tried Ignoring

**Hello. :)**

* * *

Over the course of the next handful of weeks, Katsuki sees far too fucking much of the cuckolding dirtbag for his liking. He was spending far too much time with Deku - both during _and _outside of studying.

Bakugo was ready to have the bastard out of his and Izuku's life already! He was looking forward to returning to a regular schedule back in his own town, in his own agency, with his own peers; however, most importantly, he was ready for the bratty teen to get the fuck out of his home and leave Deku be when his summer break ended!

They needed a fucking vacation away from the bastard!

But life had other plans… as Katsuki would soon find out - and he'd learn that the hard way, even though he did his best to ignore the changes he saw happening between Deku and the fanboy.

* * *

Bakugo felt like he was going crazy, and all over a fucking fanboy!

He'd started his transfer first thing the following Monday; the agency booked him a decent hotel room to crash in for the duration, but if he could manage to make a trip home instead of sleeping in his hotel, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He started missing Deku almost immediately.

But when he gets to go home between shifts, the fucker is _there _at their apartment; when he's not there, then he's inviting Izuku out.

The only reason he even fucking knows this is because Deku likes to update him on his plans for the day, since he's stuck living in another city and can't always make it back home.

Then there's the fact that he's texting non-stop with the nerd; another stupid fact Izuku gave him, gushing about how proud he was over the stupid asshat for some stupid bullshit.

Though, if all of this info hadn't been presented to him by the nerd, all he'd have to fucking do is check his social media to see that the cuck is_ all over his boyfriend's and friends' socials _; there's a pic of them at the amusement park with Iida and Ochako; at the botanical gardens with Ochako and Asui when she was visiting from overseas; at the fucking movies with Jirou and Mina; at a motherfucking comic store with Eijirou, Sero, and Kaminari; at a fast food resturant eating burgers with Todoroki and Momo; at an ice cream parlor with the whole nerd squad getting specialty sundaes!

He's fucking _everywhere! _

And then, the fucking icing on the motherfucking cake: when he _does _manage to see the nerd _without _his fucking fanboy, he constantly _talks _about the fuck face!

'Look what Kouta-kun did, Kacchan!' 'Isn't Kouta-kun so _cool _, Kacchan?' 'Kouta-kun is top of his class, Kacchan!' 'Kouta-kun invited me to play baseball at the park!' 'Ochako really likes Kouta-kun; she says he reminds her of you too!'

Kouta-kun fucking this; Kouta-kun motherfucking that! It was annoying!

He can't seem to get away from the fucking shithead! So even when the prick _isn't even there _, he hears about him! So much so that he's begun dreaming about the dipshit!

He's there in his fucking _dreams _and in his waking thoughts; it's a fucking nightmare and it's driving him fucking _crazy _!

And paired with the constant workflow and patrols he's had to do, he's been in the worst of moods. He's sleep deprived from work and from the constant worrying over the stalker doing something stupid while he's not around; he's fucking exhausted!

It's been a long fucking month; he feels like he's losing it.

So the relief will be fucking grand when he finally finishes his last fucking shift in this city. He's already looking forward to transitioning back to his normal schedule, his normal patrol routes - to actually sleep in his own fucking bed besides Izuku!

But what fills him with the most sense of relief, is that with summer break ending soon, he'll at least be somewhat rid of the teen punk invading his and Deku's lives! The fucker will have less of a presence with school starting back up soon, and he'll be able to finally fucking proper rest and recuperate!

And along with it, his stupid allotted time in this shitty fucking city is almost up!

He'll be able to go back home to Deku soon!

* * *

When he arrives at his apartment after attending a stupid PR interview - the _final _hurdle to ending his occupancy in the other city - he sees his friends gathered outside the hallway of his complex.

"Yo, Bakubro!" They welcome him with large smiles.

Kaminari is holding bottles of strong liquor; Mina has a cake; Eijirou has a few shopping bags full of what he can only guess are snacks; and Sero has more liquor. He can see where his night is heading and he's thankful he has the weekend off.

"Welcome back, bro!"

While normally he'd snap at them for not letting him know of their intended arrival ahead of time, after hardly seeing them (or really even Izuku) for weeks, he gladly welcomes their visit.

"Hey, losers." He greets back with a scoff as he walks up to his door, pretending he's annoyed by their presence.

After all, he can't let them know just how much he enjoys their company and friendship! Otherwise, they'd bug him all the fucking time….

"You know you missed us 'losers'." Ashido states knowingly; they guys laugh.

Though they already annoy him, so they must obviously know by now.

"Whatever, extras." He smirks as he unlocks his door and lets them in.

Unsurprisingly, the apartment is empty; Deku told him he had plans with Uraraka, and though he'd considered cancelling so he could welcome Katsuki home, Bakugo insisted. He wanted the nerd to have fun with his friend, and though he missed him, he'd have him all to himself over the weekend - and at fucking least it wasn't that he was hanging around with his fucking fanboy.

So really, he could handle a few more hours without Izuku; it was another reason he welcomed his friends company.

"Make yourselves at home." He grunts, dropping his duffel bag that has his hero costume by the entry as he moves towards his bedroom. He loosens his tie as he grumbles out, "I'm changing outta this suit."

It doesn't take long for them to get comfortable in the living room while he changes into a pair of joggers and a t shirt. By the time he emerges, they've got his game system set up and glasses set out on the coffee table along with some chips and dip.

The alcohol and cake are nowhere in sight, so he can only assume they've placed them in the fridge to chill.

"Impatient motherfuckers," he scowls, though there's no venom in his voice.

"We haven't seen your grumpy ass in over a month, dude," Kaminari says, handing him a glass as he approaches. Sero interjects with, "So we wanna celebrate you coming back, Explodo Boy!"

He scowls at the nickname. They haven't let that shit drop since they first gave it to him back in high school. "Wish you nerds would stop calling me that embarrassing shit."

"Nah. You'll always be Explodo Boy to us!" Mina exclaimed, patting the empty spot besides her.

Katsuki grunts as he seats himself on the large couch between Mina and Sero, taking a sip of his drink. He realizes it's a mixed cocktail; rum and coke, one of his favorites.

"And your rise back up in the ranks!" Kirishima congratulates, toothy smile spreading wide as he nestles closer to his fiancée.

Hanta adds, "It was no small feat too."

They all knew the reason for his new schedule; knew how pissed he'd been, and ultimately how hard he worked to overcome it. He'd been all over the media afterall.

Bakugo dedicated himself to spending longer time after patrols or villain attacks with fans, signing autographs, taking pictures… even fucking socializing with some of them, which he _loathed _to do; and his friends knew that well. The media had a field day documenting him while he worked, claiming that they'd never had this much screen time with Ground Zero, much less having footage of him being so personable with the paparazzi _and _his fans; the media spent days speculating on the change and how it would affect his ranking; would people like the change or not?

But his friends and Izuku all knew it'd pay off, and they all separately called and texted to give him support during these times, encouraging him to keep it up so his rank would keep climbing.

While he hated every moment of having to pander to the public, it'd paid off in the end.

"Congrats, man!" Denki chimed.

He'd worked his ass off to get his rank back up into "good standing" with the agency, juggling doing stupid publicity shit along with actual hero work. He spent so much time out on patrols, running double shifts when he could, and pushing paperwork out like crazy. He'd made so many arrests the city awarded him by naming their new police headquarters after him, and "giving him a key to the city"!

That was mostly for show, but it definitely fueled some of his ego and made the time out there _somewhat _worth it.

"Thanks."

They all clinked their glasses against Katsuki's, roaring out an obnoxious, "To Lord Explosion Murder!"

Bakugo gave them all a glare, which they all just laughed at before they all took a swig of their drinks.

And it isn't long after that the noise level begins to rise as Denki starts up a game of Super Smash Bros.

A few hours pass, and the self-proclaimed BakuSquad manage to get liquored up. He's got the weekend off, and with that knowledge, Mina kept refilling his glass, never letting him see an empty cup for too long.

It's during this point in the night when the alcohol has his head buzzing that his friend decides to grill him with questions.

They've all noticed he's been on edge recently and not quite there, sorta like he has something on his mind. they've wanted to ask, but know how Bakugo is about his privacy; the guys are all giving him space, hoping he'll open up when he's ready. Unbeknowist to him - though really they should know better by now - Mina doesn't have the patience to wait; too tired of seeing him look and act so fucking mopey, she's taken it upon herself to shed some light on the matter.

The pink alien sets down her controller after Denki's Pikachu takes her Yoshi's final life. He cheers with drunken excitement, swaying on the floor as Sero takes the opportunity to use Link's bombs to knock Pickachu off the arena.

Kaminari whines; Hanta cackles; Ashido and Bakugo ignore them.

"So," Mina starts as she climbs back up onto the couch, taking the spot besides her betrothed. She refills her empty glass with more rum and takes another drink, eyeing Bakugo with interest, "Bakugo."

Katsuki gives a grunt of acknowledgment as he leans back against the couch. He died long ago, far too uncoordinated to keep Mario on the platform and accidentally committing suicide. But at least he died by his own hands and not one of his friends.

Yet, as he's watching all the colors and movements of the characters, he starts to feel a little dizzy, so he shuts his eyes like he'll pass out anytime soon.

He just fucking might; he's pretty fucking plastered.

And in doing so fails to notice that glimmer in her amber eyes that he's figured out over the years to be wary of - she's hunting for information.

"I've noticed you've been acting a bit off recently," she meanders slowly, swirling her drink and making the ice cubes clink as she gauges his drunkenness and willingness to speak, "What's got you worked up, Katsuki?"

Alcohol tends to loosen his lips and make him far more chatty, which his friends all know.

And Ashido was always quick to take advantage of it when he was being too stubborn to tell them how he was really feeling about something; she may be stupid at times, but she knew people.

Or more accurately, she knew _Katsuki _\- knew he was emotionally constipated, which meant it could take _weeks _to get him to vent about _anything. _

So he's usually very conscious of how much he drinks, especially when the alien is around; he doesn't like sharing personal information with just anybody.

Today, however, Mina has a contingency plan - hence the ever full glass of his favorite cocktail. He might as well be fucking putty in her hands right now.

"Just annoyed over this dumbass motherfucker still buzzing around like the stupid fucking-" He slurs, struggling to find the right insult for the cuck; it's hard though. "Fucking - fuck - shit face, he that he is!"

He doesn't elaborate more than that though; with his mind abuzz with alcohol, he assumes she knows he's talking about the shitty high schooler; Ashido doesn't correct him that the word he's searching for is probably either 'bug' or perhaps even 'insect'. She's far more interested in who has his panties in a bunch.

"You must _really _dislike them."

Sero and Kaminari are still playing (if you can call _that _playing) Smash Bros, and they start another match without them. Though they're far too inebriated to put up much of a fight against 2 lowly CPUs; their reflexes are shit, and only getting shittier as the alcohol begins to lull them into a drunken stupor. Eijirou is in a similar position as Bakugo, one millisecond away from passing out on the couch, drool slowly collecting in his mouth, grip on his cup waning.

Kirishima was always the lightweight amongst them - Always the first to pass out too.

Katsuki sits up slowly, ruby eyes landing on his friend as he removes the glass from his slack hold. He may be fucked up, but even in this state he knows Deku would kill him if they ruined the brand new couch.

"Fuck yeah. He's a beady eyed motherfucker!" He's says it with such conviction, as though that's _all _the reason anybody would need to hate someone else's guts.

Sensing he's in a weakened state ripe for the picking, the pink hero keeps pushing for information as she watches Katsuki's lethargic movements.

She's fucking clever, more clever than they ever give her credit for really; waiting for the perfect moment to strike - like an apex predator she knows how to wear her prey down - how to leave them wide open for attack.

"Who is this person, Bakugo?"

As he sets the cup on the coffee table, he can't keep the pathetic whine from his voice when he answers Ashido with a slight slur, "That stupid fucking fanboy the nerd's been hanging out with. Duh."

He's too drunk to realize he's falling right for her trap.

Out of them all, she has the highest alcohol tolerance - and maybe it's her alien thing at work? - but therefore, the guys can't save him from spilling his guts to the queen of gossip, as everyone else is knocked out - or in the process _of _being out like a light in Hanta and Denki's case.

He's defenseless.

"What's wrong with Kouta-kun?" She prods some more, eyes ardent as she watches him sulk and grind his teeth.

"Ugh!" Bakugo lets out a loud groan as he throws himself back against the couch again. The liquid in his stomach sloshes and he regrets the motion.

Maybe he's about to barf.

But he can't tell if it's from that _obnoxious _way she said the brat's name or simply because he drank too much. "Fucking no - fuck. Don't! Don't say his fucking name like that!"

Why did all his fucking friends have to be blindsided by the fucker's supposed charm!?

When he'd seen all the posts they'd made while hanging out with Izuku and the fanboy over the past weeks, he'd felt betrayed; he'd been quick to take to the 'BakuSquad Group Chat' to berate his shitty friends for conspiring with the enemy.

They didn't see what his issue was with him though; Katsuki knew then that the useless neanderthals he called friends had fallen for the bastard's conniving ways. They thought he was a _"great" _kid.

_As fucking if! _The only thing remotely _"great" _about that dipshit was how fucking _stupid _he was!

Fucking prick.

_It was so fucking gross how quick they succumbed to the brat! _He could fucking puke!

...Though maybe that's the alcohol talking again…

Ashido scoots closer, leaning over her fiancé's now completely unconscious body, and sympathetically pats Bakugo's leg. A smile stretches across her lips, cheeks flushed from drinking, "It's cute that you're jealous of this high schooler, Bakugo!"

Katsuki sends her the most annoyed glower he can muster as he drunkenly reaches for his own glass on the coffee table. But considering his alcohol induced state, he assumes it isn't a very threatening sight by the way she giggles at him.

"I'm not fucking jealous, you alien." He slurs into his cup as he takes a sip.

_He's not! No fucking way! Not at all! _

"So if you're _not _jealous, why does he bother you?" She hums, tapping her manicured nails along her glass. She has this look in her eyes that Katsuki can't place, but knows is dangerous; that he shouldn't fall for the obvious bait.

He can't remember why though and his head is starting to spin when he thinks about it for too long.

"Because the fucker is trying to _steal _Deku from me!" He growls angrily, ruby eyes narrowing on Mina like she should _know this already. _

Her brows rise up, eyes going wide as she gasps, "Seriously?!"

Except she _doesn't _know - none of them do.

He's never told them why he disliked the brat; how the cuck straight up _challenged him; _how the dipshit was trying to usurp his place as Izuku's significant other; how the fucker couldn't stop eye fucking Deku; how the asshole managed to weasel his way into hanging out almost _every fucking day with_ _his nerd while he was away! _

He's tried ignoring the changes he saw - how happy the nerd always looked in those pics with the teen fuck face - but it was hard to truly deny them when the evidence kept being pushed in his fucking face.

Deku and the smarmy brat were closer now than ever, and Katsuki feels like he's falling behind; the cuck is winning!

Bakugo's stomach turns, and he knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol sitting in his stomach….

Fuck.

Or maybe it does, who fucking knows at this point!

His voice holds venom as he hisses out, "That little shit outright _challenged _me! He's so fucking confident he can steal _my _nerd away! Pisses me the fuck off!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Ashido purses her lips as she looks away; she seems thoughtful as she finishes what's left of her cup before setting it back on the table.

Katsuki's blood boils, and he can't help but picture the shitty teen with his stupid, stupid hat and stupid, beady eyes, lips curling into that infuriatingly stupid smirk. He's never hated someone so much before.

So fucking stupid.

The trio of sleeping morons snore around them; the CPU won the game a while back, it's victory music playing in the background, still waiting for all players 'OK's.

Neither he nor Mina make a move to turn the game off.

All this anger has Bakugo feeling more awake now as he sits there, slumped against the couch. He feels like shit and knows he won't be good company anymore. He contemplates just going to bed, but before he has the chance to even voice it, Mina turns to look back at him.

"Why don't you take a mini vacation?" She suggests, that small smile of hers gracing her features.

Katsuki's brows furrow, and he gives her his drunken version of an incredulous look.

Why would he take a vacation when the teen bastard is sniffing around the nerd? That would just leave Deku alone as easy prey...

His confusion must be evident because she gives a bemused smirk and a shake of her head before she explains her thoughts.

"You're obviously stressed, Bakugo," she starts, her golden eyes glimmering. The blonde opens his mouth to refute it, but she stops his denial with a wave of her finger, "Don't even try to deny it, Explodo Boy. While I may not be your _best friend, _I am one of your closest friends. I know what a _non-stressed _Bakugo is like, and buddy, you're _stressed. _You need some time away."

Bakugo just grunts and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting like a child, "Whatever, Pinky. So I'm fucking stressed. It's been a fucking rough couple of weeks. So fucking what!"

"Sooooo," she draws out as though she's talking to Kaminari and not someone with far more intellect, "You and Deku should…"

Though more awake, his intoxicated mind still can't seem to put two and two together. He stares at her blankly. He knows she's expecting him to finish the statement and fill in the blanks, but he can't really fucking think through the haze in his mind.

What point is she trying to fucking make!? What the fuck are he and Izuku supposed to do?

He knows he not fucking stupid; he should be able to connect the fucking dots. But he can't! She may as well be asking him about quantum fucking physics.

He blames it on the liquor - he's smarter than this damn it!

"Go onnn aaaa," she continues to wait, gesticulating with her manicured hands in an effort to help him.

He glares at here and just sits there silently fuming because he doesn't know what she's getting at.

Fuck.

She lets out an exasperated breath while throwing her hands up in the air, "Ugh! A _vacation _, Bakugo! _You two need to go on a fucking vacation together!" _

He sits up, crimson eyes wide as he stops paying attention to anything she's saying from that point on.

"I know you _never _use your personal time, you damn workaholic! I'd kill to have as much time as you do!"

_Of fucking course! _Why didn't he think about that!? He had a bunch of personal time saved up and he knew the nerd did too! It was _perfect! _

"So _use _that shit! Go somewhere you and Deku can reconnect after spending so long apart!"

It would be the perfect way to get some time alone with Izuku _and _time away from the fucking fanboy; somewhere where he couldn't "accidentally" run into them like the fucking stalker he was!

Suddenly, he hears keys jiggling and the click of the door being unlocked; his stomach does somersaults.

A moment later, he hears a dulcet voice echo from the doorway, "Kacchan?"

"Deku!"

Bakugo's on his feet in an instant; the action causing so much noise as he drunkenly staggers and hits his knees against the coffee table. The others wake up with a start, limbs flailing and eyes wide as they all panic and try to find the source of noise; Ashido tries to calm Eijirou.

His stomach aches at the rapid movements and his vision blears; suddenly he's seeing doubles, but he ignores it in favor of stumbling towards Deku.

"Deku!'

The nerd is fast though as he's now standing besides the couch and Katsuki doesn't have to walk very far before he pulls the nerd into a tight hug.

Thank fucking god. He doesn't think he'd be able to make it far without looking like a total imbecile.

"Hi, Izuku," Ashido smiles; he returns it.

The guys all look confused, sloshed minds lagging behind until Mina points towards the nerd. They turn to look at Izuku, giving tipsy waves and heavily slurred greetings: "Heey! Midoriya's here!" "Midoriyaaa!" "Heeeeeyy, duuude!"

"Hey, guys." The nerd chuckles. He looks like an angel with a halo hanging above his curls, but Bakugo supposes that could just be the bright lights.

Deku's emerald gaze sweeps across the room, taking in the empty bottles, "Looks like you guys had a great night."

Katsuki looks towards his intoxicated friends and a not-quite drunk Mina and slurs out, "I guess you can say that. These losers are okay to drink with."

The guys are too out of it, looking like they're ready to pass out again, but they raise their hands, knowing he's referring to them. And if Bakugo hadn't seen Ashido throw back as much liquor as the rest of them, he'd assume she was sober as fuck as she just laughed.

Deku smiles again as a giggle escapes him. He looks fucking adorable, and he's not sure if it's the alcohol or something else, but after not seeing much of his nerd, his mind is racing with thoughts of how he wants to make the nerd happy - to replace all those images plastered to his IG of him wearing that large smile in the presence of that cuck, with pictures of _them _\- to show that teen scum that he may have had an advantage over him for a bit, but that he can't top Bakugo!

Without external prompting, Katsuki can't help but blurt out, "We're going on vacation, nerd!"

Deku smiles that beautiful smile at him and Bakugo feels his insides melt and swirl inside him, "Sure. A vacation sounds great, Kacchan."

He can't tell if he's merely trying to placate him though.

"Then pack your shit, nerd," he slurs determined, feeling his stomach flutter, "We're going on vacation!"

But before the nerd can make a comment, Katsuki quickly finds out that it _isn't _Izuku's smile or his enthusiasm making his stomach flop. His alcohol filled stomach churns, and then he's hurling; with quick reflexes, Izuku manages to sidestep the disaster zone that becomes Katsuki's mouth.

Needless to say, the party is really over after that. Izuku tends to Katsuki as Ashido, being the only sober-_ ish _one, helps put the rest of the BakuSquad in the guest rooms.

As he's hugging the toilet, head spinning in circles as he pukes what little he has inside him, he can't help but feel like he's finally got one over on the fanboy. This is how he makes his come back as the number one person in the nerd's life!

But, as hard as he tried, Bakugo wouldn't feel that way for long.

The next morning, Bakugo wakes with a terrible hangover; he drank enough to get sick as fuck, yet not enough to forget the night's events.

However, it isn't bad enough to warrant him giving up on his plans for vacation.

So as soon as he freshen up with a shower and has breakfast with his annoying friends and Izuku, he makes quick work of contacting his boss. He tells her he and Deku are taking the week; she tries to protest it, but he doesn't give a fuck.

She owes him for the stupid transfer, and soon enough, she yields.

After that, he wastes no time in booking them a reservation at this island retreat Ashido mentioned while they ate breakfast. She'd heard about it recently - can't remember where though - but claims it's a very popular hotspot because of it's clear, beautiful sandy beaches.

She starts hounding Eijirou that they should go soon.

He holds her to her high praise of this resort and also books a flight later that very afternoon. Deku smiles but isn't surprised by Katsuki's impatience to start their getaway.

His friends see themselves off after thanking the nerd for putting up with them for the night, especially Kirishima's loud fucking snores, and for making them breakfast; Izuku just smiles like he always does and tells them it wasn't a bother.

Then, in a matter of hours, Izuku's informed his fanboy of his impromptu absence, they're packed, and heading to the airport.

Deku can't contain his excitement, and while outwardly Bakugo can't help feign disinterest, he's actually just as excited.

It'll just be him and Izuku for a week; free from work, free from their everyday troubles, but most importantly in Katsuki's eyes, free from that fucking teen dirtbag!

But that freedom doesn't last long…

* * *

The first few days go by amazingly.

They get a small cabin by the beach, away from most of the bustle of the resort. It offers the most privacy and with easy access to the beach, they enjoy the sandy shores to the fullest.

As well as showing their appreciation for the ocean via swimming in it, Izuku signs them up for other activities like snorkelling, scuba diving, parasailing, jet skiing, and even for an afternoon swimming with sharks!

He wouldn't admit it at the time, but that had been the coolest and most frightening thing he'd done in a while. Sure, he risked his life every day for his career, but to share the same space with an apex predator that could devour him for lunch was a little wild.

Overall, things are going amazing, and even with other people around ogling them, recognizing them as pro heroes, Bakugo feels himself actually relaxing.

This feels fucking _refreshing _and he begins to understand why people always seem ecstatic about taking a trip somewhere.

It's during the comedown of their shark filled afternoon that it happens; he's lounging on a chaise chair along the water, drinking a cocktail from one of those fancy fucking coconuts as he waits for Izuku to come back from their cabin.

Deku was getting hungry and went to place a room service call for them to have food delivered to the beach. Little would he know that this wouldn't end up being their plans for the evening.

While waiting, he makes a mental note to thank Mina for suggesting this piece of paradise as he sips his drink. Katsuki hasn't felt this amazing in a long time and he closes his eyes, fully appreciating the saltiness of the breeze and the warmth of the sun while safely protected beneath a giant parasol.

This is fucking amazing!

But perfection doesn't last long and trouble begins to brew in paradise when he finally hears the nerd approaching.

He's talking to somebody about food, but Bakugo doesn't bother to check - assuming it's the resort staff just dropping off their food.

But as Deku gets closer, he comes to realize the other voice sounds glaringly familiar, especially when he hears the person say Izuku's name in that annoying fashion.

Oh fuck no.

Ruby eyes shoot open, and he turns in his seat to see that stupid red horned hat trailing behind Izuku.

Ugh. Noo! This can't be fucking happening. Fuck.

Katsuki feels the veins along his temple thrum as his hand holding the coconut heats up, sending out the scent of the toasted fruit. He can't keep the annoyed curl of his lips as Deku finally gets within reach and jovially splays his hands out towards his stalker, a huge grin on his freckled face.

No. No. No.

"Look who I ran into, Kacchan!" He says it with such glee that it makes Bakugo's stomach twist.

Fuck.

It takes all of his willpower not to rub both his hands down his face and slump into his chair with an exasperated groan and just sulk. He doesn't however; the last fucking thing he needs is to show this fucker how much he's ruining his relaxation.

"Long time no see, old man." The brat greets with a fake fucking smile that makes Bakugo's blood boil.

He wants to scream - to lunge at this intruding brat and wrap his hands around his scrawny neck! What the actual fuck! This was supposed to be a vacation _away _from this asshat!

He can't escape him!

Instead of doing what he really wants to, Katsuki defaults to his typical sneer, crimson eyes glaring daggers at the fanboy, "What the fuck are you doing here, brat?"

He recieves a frown from the nerd, but he doesn't chastise him for his tone - that's fucking new. And even though he can't hide the venom in his voice, he truly is curious as to how and why this fucking bastard is also here on the fucking island.

"Me and my friends planned this vacation since the start of summer." He answers flippantly, beady eyes watching him - waiting to see how much he can make Bakugo squirm. But he's not fucking getting the satisfaction. "I'm more surprised to see you guys here."

Katsuki doesn't fucking like this. Whatever higher beings existed were clearly conspiring against him. They must be, because otherwise, was it really too fucking much to ask for a _week _without this cuck in his life!?

"Well, like I said, it's nice to see you, Kouta-kun…" Izuku begins, emerald eyes fixating on Katsuki as he cautiously proceeds with, "And, uhm, so I know I was going to call us in room service, Kacchan, but then I ran into Kouta-kun and we got to talking…"

And he knows he's not going to like what he's about to say, and even fucking less when Deku begins to fumble with his hands. He can tell he's nervous about what he's about to ask Katsuki to do. So Bakugo simply stares back at the nerd, wondering what the fuck is running through his brain and how he plans on incorporating the fucker into their plans.

"Well, he knows of this really amazing all you can eat sushi restaurant! It's ranked 5 stars and is very popular and known for being top quality…"

He feels his jaw clench and the smell of toasted coconut fills his nostrils more heavily.

Ugh. So that's where this is fucking going. The nerd wants them to tag along with this brat and his stupid friends to a sushi joint. He should've fucking known.

Honestly, he's ready to fucking shoot the suggestion down as soon as the words leave his lips, but the way Deku stares at him with those big, green puppy dog eyes makes him weak. So fucking weak against it.

And he supposes it could also be a little bit of the fact that he spent the majority of a month away from Izuku.

Releasing an internal sigh of aggravation he chugs what's left of his cocktail and sets the coconut down, noticing the burn marks along it as he stands.

"Fucking fine, Deku."

And that's how Katsuki found himself surrounded by obnoxious teens while eating admittedly great sushi. It was during this time that he was also graced with the knowledge that the reason Mina even knew about this place was because the fucker had mentioned it to her in passing.

What the fuck! He was going to kill that bitch! Whose fucking side was she on!?

And to make matters fucking worse, the dipshit somehow managed to convince Izuku to spend the rest of their vacation hanging out him and his shitty friends - and not wanting to leave Deku alone, Bakugo was forced to tag along.

This vacation quickly became a very unrelaxing waste of his time, and he regretted ever listening to that fucking alien. He should've just booked them a trip to the hot springs or some other fucking place far from here!

However, in watching Izuku interact with the fuckface, this became the point where Bakugo couldn't help but wonder if the nerd truly enjoyed the bastard's company more to Katsuki's own.

Was he truly losing Deku to this wannabe punk?

* * *

**Thanks for still reading.**

**:D**


	6. Until It Escalated

**Yo.**

* * *

Things normally tend to pile up and pile up until the stress becomes too much to take and something has to give beneath the pressure.

For Katsuki's situation, it all came tumbling down after an altercation he _wasn't even fucking privy to_; he received the retelling of the event, and it filled him with utter rage and contempt. Prior to that though, Bakugo did his best to deal with the smarmy fanboy. But he did so _his _way, unaware that his actions were the double-edged sword that would slowly culminate the triggering event.

It would _finally_ place Katsuki at the end of his journey, and at the beginning of a fight with his self proclaimed, teen rival...

… All over one dense, adorable, _yet completely fucking oblivious hero..._

* * *

On the plane home from that disaster vacation - though it wasn't quite level with that fucking disaster of a car wash _weeks _ago, it still topped his list of terrible events in his life - Bakugo sulked in a very Bakugo-like fashion, all teeth and growls and enough expletives to make a sailor blush.

He couldn't fucking help it. Seeing the nerd so happy like that had fucked him up a bit. He needed time to come to grips with this shitty fucking idea that Izuku might _actually_ prefer that uncool wannabe's company over _his!_

What the fuck did that snot-nosed brat have that he, _Bakugo Katsuki - pro motherfucking hero, Ground Zero! - _fucking didn't?!

It was the question of the motherfucking century! And one that kept running circles through his fucking brain, unable to be answered unless he asked the nerd directly.

But fuck that shit.

His ego took a critical hit, his confidence was shot to shit, and there was no fucking way in hell he was _ever _going to ask Deku what the fuck he saw in that teen dirtbag! All he wanted to do was fucking wallow in his own misery with his bruised pride and lick his wounds.

But it wasn't easy when Deku, while oblivious of the rivalry escalating between him and his fanboy, noticed his sour mood.

"Are you feeling okay, Kacchan?" He asked, placing his scarred hand on his arm, jade orbs worried as a frown touched his lips.

"Yeah. Fucking great, Deku," Katsuki growled as he shouldered his hand away. Izuku's frown deepened as Bakugo adjusted himself to face the window of the airplane, putting his ear buds in to drown out the nerd's voice. "Now leave me the fuck alone, nerd."

He pressed play on a playlist and missed the sad look that crossed Deku's face as he closed his ruby eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore his boyfriend.

He wanted to be left alone with his fucking thoughts - to pinpoint where the fuck he began to lose to that smarmy, beady eyed fuckboy.

Bakugo didn't get to ponder much though, as angry exhaustion took him under it's sleepy embrace.

If only he was able to talk to Izuku about his festering jealousy, perhaps then the course of Katsuki's life would have gone much differently; perhaps, when he heard of what would happen between the nerd and the teen hero-in-training, he wouldn't be so hateful and livid; perhaps he wouldn't be so ready to rain bodily harm upon Deku's fanboy.

But this was not meant to be, because Bakugo's pride refused to let him even admit to _himself_ he felt envious of this stupid high schooler, much less confide that information to Midoriya.

Therefore making it another link in the chain of events bringing him closer to his fight with Izuku's young admirer.

* * *

It didn't take long after they arrived home for Izuku to try cheering him up. Part of it could be blamed on the fact that Katsuki didn't try to hide his shitty mood.

Sure, he was speaking less to Izuku, but that didn't stop him from snapping more than normal as he did his best to avoid Deku.

But it was near fucking impossible.

If the nerd came into the living room, he'd move to the kitchen or their bedroom, sometimes their guest room, snarl plastered to his face as he grumbled profanities Izuku's way; Izuku would pout before following him, asking him what was wrong.

That only made him angrier as he moved about the house, Izuku in tow. All he wanted to do was scream at Deku that he should fucking _know! _

That he should stop letting that smug, beady eyed bastard _hang around him all the time_; that he should fucking stop _praising_ that cuck; that he shouldn't give that stupid _smile_ _of his_ to that undeserving asshat; that he shouldn't _laugh so much_ when the brat was around; that he shouldn't look _so happy_ with that bastard…

… That his eyes couldn't shine like _that_ when he looked at the smug little fucker - _that gaze belonged to Bakugo!_

_Bakugo _was supposed to be the one that brought such joy to Izuku; the one that made _that_ smile grace the nerd's fucking lips!

And the fact that he _wasn't_ the cause of the nerd's stupid actions made his emotions twist hard in his chest like a knife…

"Kacchan?"

… But what he _most_ wanted to say was that he didn't want to be swept to the side and forgotten_,_ or worse: _replaced by a motherfucking cuck half his age!_

However, instead of saying any of that, he stood in a huff without answering Deku, heart pounding vehemently as he grabbed his keys and stomped out of their apartment.

Behind him, Izuku called out, "Kacchan! Where are you going? Kacchan!"

Katsuki needed some fucking fresh air and he rushed down the stairwell instead of waiting for the elevator. He didn't want to stand still for long right now.

Sometimes when he was upset, he'd head to the gym to work out his frustrations. It normally helped, but he wasn't in the mood; so he walked past it.

He could go to Eijirou's house, but then he ran the risk of running into Mina. And he was still fucking _pissed_ at her for being a fucking dumbass and referring him to the same place that asshat was planning on visiting, _within the same time frame!_

So, since his 2 usual options were out, he walked angrily through their neighborhood to the local park where everything started, and sat on the same stupid bench where he almost fucked the nerd what seemed like years ago, and stewed on how fucking much he loathed that cockblocking fucker for being the center of Izuku's world - for slowly stealing the nerd's attention away from him.

Fuck. What the fuck was he supposed to do if Deku _did_ end up choosing that fuck face?

The thought only made him more fucking miserable and caused his stomach to twist and turn. He slumped into the bench, shoving his hands angrily into his pockets as he tapped his foot impatiently.

People walked by, some recognizing him and whispering his name since he forgot to grab a disguise or even a fucking hoodie, but none dared approach him. He was glad for that. He wasn't in the fucking mood to deal with fans; they (really only _one) _were the bane of his fucking existance right now.

As he sat there, his mind kept repeating every incident and run-in with the fucker, especially _that_ date night. Things would be so different if that asshole hadn't approached them that night so fucking long ago; if he hadn't let Izuku direct them into this stupid park, would everything be different?

The whole time he sat there, thinking about the 'what-ifs' and 'should-haves', the more miserable he felt. But that didn't stop him from drowning in his own self-pity while glaring vehemently at the ground.

His phone buzzed with incoming texts. He knew the messages were from Deku, so he ignored them, choosing to sulk a while longer.

He wasn't ready to deal with Izuku yet - not ready to face his own failings - not ready to handle how he fucking felt about all of this.

His wallowing would last until he gathered enough courage and determination to face the nerd again.

… A few hours went by before that happened however, and it was dark by the time he returned home...

* * *

His alarm went off the next morning, waking him and bringing with it the smell of something burnt. This was followed quickly by the nerd carrying a bed tray into their bedroom.

Bakugo scowled as he sat up, instantly starting complaints of having food in bed.

In reality, it had shit to do with that; he could care fucking less about having crumbs in bed, but he didn't want the nerd's fucking pity - or kindess - or whatever the fuck was the driving force behind this.

He wanted Izuku to leave him alone!

"You told me that wasn't a deal breaker, Kacchan!" Deku laughed, setting the tray across Bakugo's lap, looking proud and dorky as he sat at the edge of the bed.

He had him there, but even so, he was _still_ _fucking_ _pissed_ \- at Izuku, at that fucking teen bastard, at the fucking alien, and at the motherfucking universe. It didn't fucking matter that it was first thing in the morning.

Besides, the idiot had an early shift today and should be getting ready to leave instead of preparing him breakfast. Which is why he grumbled back a sullen, "What should be a deal breaker is your shitty excuse for fucking breakfast. And shouldn't you be going soon, nerd?"

"I wanted you to start your day with a smile, Kacchan," Izuku said, his own lips curving into a small smile as he spread his hands out, motioning to the tray, "So I made you breakfast!"

Katsuki's eyes went to the food.

The meal looked... Inedible.

It was an insult to call this breakfast and he voiced that opinion out loud, ignoring the thumping in his chest the nerd's actions caused anyways.

"Did you cook this shit or did a fucking 6 year old?"

The nerd's cheeks flushed, but it didn't swipe that smile from his face, "I will admit I got a little distracted zoning out about our vacation, but it's edible!"

Unbidden, his mind conjured up their holiday and the stupid smiles shared between the nerd and his fanboy. In those last few days they spent at the resort, he'd seen how close they'd become during his absence.

His stomach shifted.

Shit…

Did Deku really have that much of a good time with that shithead that he was still lingering in Izuku's thoughts? Was he becoming the new person Deku's obsessive attention would shift to now?

An ugly feeling twisted in Katsuki's guts and he turned his snarl towards his food instead, "Thinking about that stupid fanboy of yours or somethin', nerd?"

"No," Izuku's smile faltered for a moment, confusion furrowing his brow. But Katsuki couldn't see it, too busy focusing his glare on his plate. "I was thinking about how nice and sweet it was of you to take the time for us and book such an amazing trip."

Bakugo simply hummed in acknowledgment, stabbing his fork into the omelet, imagining it was that punk ass wannabe who ruined their expensive vacation with his fucking presence. He still couldn't fucking believe his luck on seeing that fucker's face so far away from home.

The universe _must_ be conspiring against him.

However, while he was still enraged over it, simultaneously, he could take joy in the nerd's words.

At least something fucking good came out of it if Izuku enjoyed it...

A moment of silence stretched between them as Izuku watched him repeatedly stab his food without eating anything.

At least until Deku tired of seeing him demolish his eggs and plead in that cheery manner of his, "Just try it, Kacchan!"

Bakugo's gaze moved back to the nerd, and he didn't want to admit Izuku looked fucking adorable when he looked at him like that - like he always fucking did with that dumb, mega-watt smile - so he focused his glare back on his food.

He wanted to be upset, damn it! Not to think about how fucking cute Deku was!

"Please, Kacchan?"

Releasing an irritated growl, he begrudgingly obliged, "Fucking fine, Deku."

Deku always had a way of making Katsuki do things he didn't want to do, and so Bakugo found himself bringing a piece of the omelet to his mouth.

After seeing that Katsuki _was_ going to eat his shitty food, the nerd gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the duffel bag with his freshly cleaned costume.

"Love you, Kacchan." He smiled, doing that stupid thing to Bakugo's chest again.

Pissed off or not, Katsuki reciprocated his farewell with one of his own, "Love you too, nerd."

Their careers put their lives in harm's way constantly, and Katsuki never wanted to risk not having said a final 'I love you' to Izuku should that be the last time they exchanged words. Angry or not, he wouldn't take the chance.

Plus, who knew how many more 'I love you's he had left. They could be numbered for all he knew; that's how uncertain he felt over their current relationship - how much of an impact he felt the cuck had over Deku.

With a small wave and another blinding smile, Izuku left him alone. The front door opened and shut not long after.

Only then did Katsuki push his food away.

He still wasn't ready to deal with Deku and his hovering, and he was glad to have some space from him. Bakugo hoped that was the end of it too.

But it didn't stop there.

Of fucking course not, because while oblivious of the tension between his boyfriend and stalker - _and the fact that it was growing_! - Izuku always seemed attuned to Katsuki's mood.

And so, the nerd's stubbornness to make him feel better continued, chipping away at the caustic mindset Bakugo was determined to keep, even well into the night.

* * *

After finishing dinner later that night and taking a quick shower, Katsuki settled into the couch, intent on ignoring Izuku and cracking open a book. But Deku immediately took it upon himself to snuggle up next to him on the couch against Bakugo's protests.

"Get the fuck off me, Deku."

Katsuki considered shoving him away and putting distance between them.

"C'mon, Kacchan! Don't be so mean!" The nerd gave him a cute pout, emerald eyes glittering like gems beneath the light. Bakugo's heart lurched.

He couldn't bring himself to do it after that, so he sat there, a scowl on his scarlet face and a sharp glare in his ruby eyes. The nerd saw the invitation for what it was and curled further into him, _that _smile curving his soft mouth.

Bakugo's heart hammered away.

Then the nerd mumbled out a dopey, "I love you, Kacchan."

Katsuki's blush spread over his face, ears burning as his heart picked up its tempo; his body was fucking traitorous!

This was how the nerd whittled away at his stubbornness to be upset with his very Izuku-like fashions, slowly diminishing his acerbic attitude and making his chest light and his heart flutter.

He was a big, fucking squishy marshmallow when it came to Deku. And he couldn't fucking help it...

Damn it…

So he begrudgingly sat there, book forgotten, sharing his personal space and body heat with Izuku as they watched a romcom movie marathon - something else he fucking hated.

Bakugo threw in a few snarls and insults here and there, but for the most part, he stayed relatively silent. Izuku gave him weird looks the whole time, almost like he was analyzing him; the gears in his head turning with thoughts he wasn't privy to knowing.

Katsuki didn't like it, but he didn't comment on it or push Izuku away. He was reveling in having Deku so close, even if he'd never admit it.

But the real chip to his wallowing came later that night when confronted with the nerd's tenacity in a much more physical form. Bakugo was only immune to so much, and his defenses came crumbling down eventually when that part of Deku's pursuits came …

And so did Katsuki - and rather quickly.

He was no match when it came to Izuku.

* * *

Izuku fell asleep on the couch during their movie marathon a few hours later. Bakugo debated leaving Deku there, but he found himself falling prey to the nerd's cuteness once more as he watched him sleep.

His long lashes lay against his round, freckled cheeks, his soft lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. He looked like an angel, and it made Bakugo's face warm up and his heart rate increase.

Shit.

He had to look away for a moment, trying his hardest to suppress the urges he had to kiss him.

Why did the nerd have to be so fucking adorable?!

It was stupid how much of a hold the damn idiot had on him, and even though his brain yelled at him to say 'fuck it', and leave the nerd there to get a sore fucking neck, he ended up picking Deku up and cradled him close. That scowl of his refused to go away, tugging further down as he reprimanded himself for being so fucking weak to Izuku.

Fuck.

The nerd squished his freckled cheeks against him, mumbling incoherent sweet nothings that made Bakugo's heart pound faster as he strode to their bedroom.

Double fuck! Stupid nerd. Stupid feelings. Stupid heart!

Why the fuck was he still being so fucking nice to the shitty nerd when he was so fucking angry?! Why couldn't he just say 'fuck it'!? Why couldn't he leave the dumbass on the motherfucking couch?! Why couldn't he help himself from wanting the nerd close!?

Deku mumbled Bakugo's name as he set him down on the bed, stripping him down to his boxers - the way the nerd liked to sleep - before tucking him beneath the sheets. Katsuki watched him for a moment, ruby eyes narrowed.

He felt so conflicted; a part of him wanted to march back to the living room and sleep on the couch, far away from Izuku; but that other nagging part of him wished for nothing more than to get into bed beside him and pull him close.

"Fuck me." He whispered to the dark, exasperation and ire coating his words as he switched off the bedside lamp.

He crawled into the bed like the sucker he was, his back to Izuku in an attempt to feel a semblance of control.

Why the hell did the nerd affect him like this? Why was he always bending to the nerd like a fucking submissive bitch?!

In the middle of his brooding, Deku nestled against his back, doing his best to try and cocoon Bakugo in his arms, enveloping Katsuki in warmth. A soft, sleepy murmur reached his ears, "Love you, Kacchan."

He grit his teeth, doing his best to resist turning over and taking over as the big spoon. Deku was a better little spoon due to their mass differences; however, that didn't mean Katsuki didn't appreciate the gesture.

But his will only held for a second, and against his mind's protests, he found himself turning around anyways and pulling the nerd into his arms instead.

Releasing an annoyed grunt, he grumbled, "Quit breathing down my fucking neck, shitty nerd."

Deku made it hard as fuck to stay angry at him and Bakugo fucking hated it!

"You never let me be the big spoon, Kacchan." Izuku protested sleepily, his words belied by the way he nuzzled his cheek into Katsuki's chest.

He wanted to be mad damn it! He wanted to stop being so wishy-washy - to tell Izuku what he really fucking felt or stand his ground and not feel conflicted about it.

"Cuz you fucking suck, that's why." Katsuki groused, hating the light, warm feeling that filled him - hating himself.

The nerd was clearly not displeased being smothered against his torso though, if the way he squeezed him harder and tried melding his fucking face into Bakugo's body was any indication.

So why the fuck was he complaining? Damn nerd.

A muffled whisper reached his ears, "Mmm. I love you, Kacchan. S'much."

Bakugo's heart beat a little faster, and he hoped Deku was too out of it to notice. And he must've been, because a few moments later his soft snores filled his ears.

A relieved sigh escaped him, glad the nerd wasn't privy to his weakness. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue with his sour mood if the nerd kept this up.

Everyone had a breaking point, and Katsuki was quickly reaching his. He could only continue to pretend for so long that _Deku_ was whom he was truly angry at…

But really, the person he was pissed at was himself for being so afraid of confiding in Izuku; and at that fucking fanboy for making him feel this way - so insignificant, so replaceable…

...So fucking jealous of a brat almost half his motherfucking age!

It was demeaning and humiliating! A grown motherfucking adult shouldn't feel so inferior to a scrawny fucking kid!

Yet he fucking did…

All because of Izuku and his obliviousness...

A part of his brain told him to untangle Izuku's limbs from his then - to allow himself to hold onto that blind, petty anger for just a bit longer; he didn't.

Instead, Katsuki held Deku tighter, heart fluttering fast in his ribcage, mind whirling with how much attention the nerd lavished on him since their return. While he revelled in it, it also annoyed him.

Why was the nerd being so… well, normal? Shouldn't he be doting on the cuckolding bastard instead?

And so his mind kept going back and forth on the matter, unsure whether to let his anger towards Izuku go or not.

It kept him awake for a while, until finally falling asleep later on, dreams filled with soft smiles meant for him and him alone, and bright green eyes focused solely on him - watching him in that way that meant he was the singular focus of Deku's world.

As much as Bakugo tried to remain upset at Deku, and as much as he denied his anger was fading with every loving action the nerd threw his way, what really did him in and killed his bad attitude came in the form of attention that always made Bakugo preen and revel in the aftermath.

The most primal of actions…

* * *

Hours later, Bakugo slowly stirred from his fitful sleep.

His dreams were plagued by red horns and squinty black eyes; a nightmare where a demon was hellbent on dragging Izuku into the depths of hell with the intent of ravaging him.

In the dream, Katsuki did his best to protect Deku, fighting off the hellion with fiery blasts. Yet the nerd was quickly being charmed by the smarmy demon's wicked ways, brainwashing Izuku into following him. He was losing to the pint-sized demon with a shitty entitled attitude, and Bakugo's fears escalated, heart pounding fast even as he slept.

Weight settled across his thighs as soft kisses peppered along his jaw and wandering fingers danced across his chest, stopping just above his waistband; his body sprung to attention under the feather light ministrations, blood rushing down to pulse between his legs even while he drifted between half consciousness. Those fingers skimmed along the length of his bottoms, teasing the exposed skin there before hooking into the elastic and pulling them down enough to expose him to the chill of the room.

Katsuki groaned in his sleep, eyes squeezing tight as a shiver ran through him; his mind continued to slip in and out of wakefulness as that weight moved from his lap to between his legs. Suddenly, fingers wrapped around his dick and a wet warmth enveloped him simultaneously.

His body jerked in response as his vermilion eyes shot wide open, a sharp hiss escaping him, "Fuck!"

He was fully awake now!

His gaze instantly locked onto dark, hungry, green eyes perched between his thighs while a pert tongue traced patterns on his dick. Izuku was horny and wanted to fuck - the determined look in his eyes told him so - and he knew Deku wasn't going to let him escape.

Katsuki knew instantly he was fucked - literally and figuratively - because if he was already weak to Deku when he acted cute, he was basically a slave to the nerd when he put on this bedroom persona.

Izuku kept eye contact the entire time he lavished Katsuki's dick and he twitched in excitement beneath Deku's grip. He felt his heart begin to hammer in his ribcage as he watched Deku's mouth, entranced by the devotion being showered on him, and by the way Izuku _focused_ on him - like Katsuki was all that mattered in the world.

It was fucking hot! And it made his blood turn molten in his veins as his fingers sunk into viridian curls, hips pivoting in time with Izuku's mouth.

The nerd knew what got him going, knew exactly how to stroke his ego and libido in one fell swoop. He couldn't keep the satisfied sighs from tumbling from his lips as Deku continued his worship, mouth and hands moving in tandem, jade orbs set on Bakugo.

Yet all too soon Izuku slipped his lips off his dick with an audible pop, and climbed onto him, readying himself against Bakugo's aching body. Katsuki's hands instinctively went to Deku's hips, ready to match whatever pace he chose to set.

But while being in the mood, apparently Izuku took his earlier surly attitudes much more personally than Bakugo had imagined; he quickly removed Katsuki's hands, emerald eyes flashing with mischief as he murmured a sultry, "You've been mean to me, Kacchan. So it's my turn to be mean to you. No touching. No kissing. Not without my permission. Otherwise, you get punished. Got it, Kacchan?"

Bakugo groaned at both the thought of being at Izuku's mercy and at not being able to touch or kiss him. He was a very tactile person when it came to sex; however, they'd played with reward and punishment before and his mind raced in anticipation.

Katsuki began to grumble, "Fin-"

But the words died in his throat as Deku put them on a quick start and slammed his hips down, eliciting a guttural groan from them both. Katsuki had to grit his teeth and curl his fingers into the bedsheets to keep his hands to himself as Izuku rode him with abandon, hunting his own pleasure immediately.

Katsuki was not much more than a fuck doll after a few minutes, providing Deku with the pleasure he sought while he did his best to resist placing his hands on Deku's frame, enjoying the bliss that came from Izuku bouncing hard above him, focusing his attention instead on the look of pleasure that permeated Izuku's features and the lewd sounds that tumbled from his lips.

But ever here and there, his traitorous fingers lifted from the sheets; the instinct to grasp onto the nerd to get better leverage overrode his thoughts, and his fingers would glide across his skin. Izuku punished that by halting all movements and swatting him away, only starting back up once Bakugo clenched his fists back onto the bed.

It was its own type of torture. He needed to touch Deku - to feel him, soft and firm beneath his grip.

And so when the urge hit Katsuki again, he had to bite his lips and force his digits back down against the sheets; Izuku praised him for it and showered him with passionate kisses, lips and teeth teasing Bakugo in all the best ways as his fingers skimmed across his chest, nails scraping against his skin.

Needless to say, being as touch-starved as he was - though we would avidly deny it - it wasn't long before Katsuki came undone before Izuku's ardent affections and even more important attention.

Deku kept on, eventually collapsing on top of him, satiated and weary; both their bodies were slick with sweat, yet satisfied for the moment, chests heaving in an attempt to catch their breaths. Bakugo's heart thumped against his ribs as he finally circled his arms around the nerd's waist.

It was nice to feel him again - to have his warmth seep into him. But with that thought came an ugly one.

Was he prepared to lose this - to lose Izuku to some pint sized asshole because he drove Deku away himself by ignoring him?

… He couldn't lose Izuku...

"I love you, Kacchan." Izuku mumbled breathlessly against his neck, voice full of adoration as he nuzzled Katsuki's neck.

_No, he_ _wasn't going to!_

Katsuki spoke, voice resolute as he squeezed Izuku tighter to him, "I love you too, Deku."

So, while he knew he was at a disadvantage against the fanboy, after seeing Deku show his affections, he decided he needed to stop moping and be a man of fucking action. It was fucking time to act like a grown ass adult and return the nerd's actions with some of his own - to show him why he was the only one for him.

He felt Izuku's lips spread into a smile without needing to see it, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Kacchan."

Bakugo simply grunted in acknowledgement, and soon after felt Deku fell asleep on top of him. Katsuki found solace in the nerd's worries; it meant Izuku still gave a fuck what happened to him and that gave him hope.

So he got his shit straight…

Well … It took a few days because Katsuki decided to milk this for all it was worth…

How could he not take advantage of all this endless doting Deku was giving him!? So Bakugo kept the charade up just a little while longer, believing he was slick and cashing in on Izuku's affections...

Deku could tell the difference though, but that didn't stop him from lavishing the bomber hero with all his devotion; Izuku would never knowingly deny his Kacchan the attention he desired.

Katsuki was none the wiser.

* * *

The next few days went by without much incident.

Deku still hung out with the fuck face on occasion, but with school back in session the bastard had little time to hound Izuku to hang out nearly as often

Katsuki rejoiced at that.

It allowed him to try and mend the damage that squinty-eyed cuck made during his absence, and replace Deku's thoughts of the fucker with ones of Katsuki.

So they spent plenty of time together between their hero work, Izuku's occasional meet up with his fanboy, and their plans with friends.

He romanced the fuck outta the nerd every chance he had; took him out on dates - the cinema, the amusement park, expensive and popular restaurants, the aquarium - anywhere Deku wanted to go; sometimes Bakugo made exquisite dinners when he got home first, trying out new recipes that put his skills to the test and making Izuku's favourites as well; Katsuki even went out of his way to buy Izuku a few new pieces of All Might merch for his nerd display - something he swore he'd _never_ do.

But this was his moment, to outshine and outdo whatever shitty memories the nerd had of his smarmy fanboy, especially since they still hung out here and there - too often for his liking - so he took no chances!

And he made the right choices because Izuku was happy - practically _glowing -_ and he let everyone know it with that breathtaking smile of his constantly glued to his face and that insanely infectious aura he exuded.

Fuck yeah! Bakugo felt like he was making great progress! And they were fucking like rabbits again too; another major success to Katsuki!

But, the icing on the fucking beautiful cake that was their current lovelife was that he slowly, yet oh so surely, managed to accomplish his goal of filling the nerd's every waking thought again.

Deku spoke less and less about the smarmy bastard, even though they still continued to text non-stop, and refocused on what mattered: Katsuki!

It was like all the shit from the past handful of weeks were slowly fixing themselves; things weren't back to what was normal, but still! This was progress!

And he'd take it over going back to feeling like he was playing second fiddle to that obsessive fanboy any fucking day!

So when the nerd announced that the shitty teen invited him to an outing with his friends to play baseball, Katsuki almost took the news in stride.

Keyword: _almost._

However, he still didn't trust the scrawny brat, much less trusted that he wasn't using his friends as a cover to get the nerd to agree to hang with him; Izuku was a sucker for meeting his fans and trying to inspire them, and on top of that, those brats being friends with his kissass fanboy made Deku far more eager to see them - to share his experience and knowledge with the youths of his fandom, but most importantly, with "_Kouta-kun's friends."_

The thought made his stomach twist with disgust.

And Bakugo remembered the underhanded way that shitty bastard used the pretense of All Might merch to lure Izuku to him before, so he didn't put it past him to do something similar now.

So he groused his complaints to Deku, voicing them in a way that didn't out him, all while feeling that little flare of envy flutter inside his chest as he watched his boyfriend rummage through his drawers for a more comfortable t-shirt.

"Why do you have to hang out with this stupid loser and his dumb friends, Deku? You're a goddamn adult, you don't need to keep some high school extras company."

"Don't be like that, Kacchan," Deku said, a slight pout to his lips as he found a comfy workout shirt.

Katsuki let out a disgruntled noise as Izuku swapped his clothes for better sportswear.

How could Bakugo not _'be like that' _when he knew that conniving bastard's intentions? That squinty eyed fuck was always putting the moves on Deku.

"Plus, we have that stupid double date with Icy Hot and Ponytail tonight. Are we gonna bail on that?"

He hoped that was enough to sway Izuku's mind, as the nerd hated cancelling plans with their friends. But it failed; Deku was quick to respond with, "Don't worry! I'll be back in time to get ready!"

Noticing Katsuki was still displeased, Midoriya threw his arms over Bakugo's shoulders, a soft explanation tumbling from his equally soft mouth, "Kouta-kun is like family to me- he's like a little brother, Kacchan."

Gross. The thought made him want to hurl, especially since he _knew _what sort of thoughts that asshat had - and they definitely weren't _brotherly._

Outwardly, Bakugo scowled, ruby glare wavering beneath that angelic, emerald gaze until he had to look away. "I never had a kid sibling either, nerd, but you don't see me trying to recruit the first fucking fan I see as my bratty sibling."

Izuku laughed, the sound doing stupid things to Katsuki's chest.

In the end, however, Deku won the argument with reason...

… But mostly of course, by using his stupid charm, seducing Bakugo with soft smiles and wandering hands, effortlessly coaxing Katsuki into fucking him before he set off to meet with that dumbass high schooler and his dumb friends.

Though still worried about what the ballsy cuck would do, Bakugo relaxed a little, knowing he'd left very obvious and giant hickeys on Deku's neck - a physical mark showing Izuku was his! That would show that brat not to underestimate him. Perhaps he'd been on a losing streak, but that was then - this was _now_, and he wasn't backing down. And he knew the little shit would understand that the moment he saw those dark bruises lining Izuku's throat, or if the nerd's shirt rose up at all, he'd see the shapes of his hands imprinted on his hips.

It gave him a little peace of mind as he sat around the house and started up his system. He didn't need to worry about that shithead, not when he saw with his own eyes how happy Deku was lately; all because of him!

It definitely made him overly confident.

He received a text from his friends not long after, annoying him into joining a party with Eijirou, Hanta, and Denki. They played a few games of Dead by Daylight, Kirishima asking Bakugo about the fanboy and Kaminari about whether or not things were still rocky between him and Izuku.

The fact that they knew didn't really astound him. He remembered bits of that night he returned from his temporary move - how he'd confided in the alien while drunk; she was a gossip, and he knew it'd be a matter of time before the rest of the Bakusquad knew about it too.

Plus, with how he'd been ignoring her since, Katsuki was certain Pinky had tried telling her beau to convince Bakugo to forgive her. It was the only way that explained why Kirishima wouldn't stop spouting old and made up proverbs about forgiveness.

Or why Kaminari said that if in the future he found himself alone, not to fret because there were plenty of fish in the sea.

And why Sero told him that friends sometimes made mistakes, even if they were made with the best intentions in mind.

Katsuki told them things were going well and they were happy to hear their friend's romantic affairs were in good standings again. But Eijirou kept harping about forgiveness and to make him shut up, Bakugo agreed to speak to the alien again even though she meddled in people's lives too much.

Which then led to them discussing Kaminari's blooming love life. The dunce finally grew some balls and asked Kyouka out. Bakugo thought it was about damn time. The idiots had been dancing around the topic for years!

They spent a few hours like that, playing matches while Hanta and Katsuki teased Denki, and Kirishima occasionally throwing in love advice, because as a soon-to-be husband that somehow made him a love guru or some shit. Eventually Bakugo signed off to prepare for their double date.

And not long after, the nerd arrived. Freckled face a bright scarlet, he was quick to bitch Bakugo out for putting him in such an awkward position; Deku was embarrassed beyond belief when his shitty fanboy noticed the dark bruises. Apparently his stupid, squinty, soulless eyes were unable to look away from the nerd's brands the entire time they hung out.

Bakugo couldn't help the vainglorious smirk that split his lips at the news.

While Katsuki wouldn't ever know exactly how correct he'd been about those lovebites and how they'd thrown the fanboy off, or even be privy to the determined thoughts whirling in the cuck's head after seeing them, with that information, Katsuki made it a point to fuck Deku anytime he made plans with the ugly bastard, purposely leaving significantly dark marks in very noticeable places, knowing that in the heat of the moment the nerd would be too blissed out to stop him; all just to feel like he had the upper hand against the dirtbag teen when Izuku came back from their hangout, grumbling about how mortifying it was when his young admirer glimpsed his hickeys.

Everytime he mentioned it, Bakugo imagined the shithead's expressions of dejection at his impending defeat, and the only thing making it worth not seeing those looks in person was that it was recounted from the stupid fanboy's hero himself.

It was sublime.

These small and oh, so fucking sweet snippets slowly made Bakugo complacent when the fanboy started making himself scarce of his own accord; it made him forget how obstinate his self proclaimed rival truly was while he basked in hubristic glory - made him think he'd won.

Unbeknownst to Katsuki, by pushing and shoving his ardent sex life into the avid fanboy's focus, he was cultavating his own problems; he was facilitating Izuku's young admirer to take a risk, and therefore, land himself in Bakugo's sights.

But before that point was reached, some other events needed to be explained - to showcase why Katsuki's life reached this point.

* * *

The days leading up to Bakugo's fight with Izuku's fanboy weren't filled with many blatantly obvious signs. Or at least not until everything had played out and was able to be seen as a whole picture….

… Well, unless someone had a quirk that told the future, or had simply been following along with their not-really-a-love-triangle drama from the beginning, and knew this moment had been building up the whole time.

But in the future, when the story was relayed in confidence to Eijirou - and then by osmosis, to the rest of the BakuSquad and Ochako because Kirishima had become as big a gossip as his fiancee - it didn't faze them; in retrospect, and also because his friends had nothing better to do than discuss Katsuki sometimes, they could see how it all came about; to Izuku it hadn't ever been obvious, and came as a complete surprise.

No one was surprised by that.

Bakugo on the other hand, had hoped it wouldn't ever come to this; he had expected the stupid brat to realize how impossible it was to usurp his position and ultimately drop it. It's what he'd assumed happened when the bastard stopped harassing Izuku.

But clearly that was not the case.

The shitty asshat was as stubborn as the man he'd challenged.

And so, it all began to escalate and reached the pinnacle at their local hospital one fateful night...

* * *

Hospital visits weren't really anything new in the profession of a hero. They fought villains and saved civilians; sometimes, that meant they spent a few days in hospital depending on how badass of a villain/villains they squared up against; nothing fucking new.

It came hand in hand with their chosen careers.

That, of course, didn't stop Katsuki from berating and worrying over the nerd after he received a call from their agency and local hospital, informing him Deku was being admitted for bruised ribs and for being hit with an unknown Quirk. It seemed to be a nonlethal Quirk that got him, but policy dictated he remain a minimum of 2 days under supervision before he was released.

Bakugo was glad the damage to the nerd wasn't severe, but still! He worried about him!

And so, in a very Katsuki-like manner, the moment he got to his hospital room, he told Izuku off for not being more fucking careful!

"Didn't I tell you to fucking call for back up if it's more than you can handle, shitty nerd!" He fumed, arms crossed angrily over his chest.

The nerd just laughed it off, giving him that stupid, goofy grin that always melted his insides, "It was an amateur mistake, Kacchan, that's all. I should've kept a better eye on my surroundings."

Katsuki just grimaced, watching as the nurse took his vitals and scribbled her notes on her charts before giving him some IVs and fucking off. Only then did Bakugo approach Izuku's bed, hand reaching out to hold Deku's bandaged one.

"You're such a fucking magnet for trouble, nerd."

Izuku's cheeks flushed with color as he laughed, fingers interlacing with Katsuki's, "Not on purpose!"

A snort of derision left Bakugo, and then his features softening, "Do you want me to take a few days and keep you company? "

Izuku's lips pulled into that smile again, emerald eyes shining bright. He looked so fucking adorable it made Katsuki physically ache.

"I definitely appreciate the thought, Kacchan. But I'll be fine. You'll get bored just sitting here or watching me sleep. The painkillers are supposed to keep me pretty groggy anyways."

"I'll come visit then." He decided, which made the nerd smile wider, "I love you, Kacchan."

They talked about the villain attack that led to his hospitalization, about the unidentified Quirk, and how he'd have to take a 6 week break from hero work. Their boss had already explained that Deku would be taking the rest of the week, and upon his return Monday, would be stuck on desk duty until the doctor approved his return to patrolling.

Katsuki was glad for that. He knew the nerd would go stir crazy if he were confined to the apartment alone for 6 weeks.

Not much later, the nurse showed back up to kick Bakugo out, visiting hours were over, and he kissed his nerd goodbye.

* * *

The next night, Katsuki made a beeline for the hospital the moment he clocked out, making a quick stop to grab Izuku a bowl of katsudon from the small diner nearby.

He knew Deku would appreciate it. It would be better than whatever trash they served at the hospital, and he looked forward to seeing a smile twist those soft lips as he presented him with his delicious dinner.

But, by the time he made it up to Izuku's room, he had it full of visitors. The nerd squad - Roundface, Glasses, IcyHot, Ponytail - all surrounded Deku's bed. 'Get well' balloons, cards, and small confectionery boxes were set on the table against the window.

A deep grimace stretched across his lips, knowing this close to the end of visiting hours meant he wouldn't get to eat with the nerd, much less talk to him alone for very long.

And then in the corner, he saw the annoying fanboy. He thought the brat had given up; it had been a while since he'd seen the fucker, much less heard Izuku mention him.

Begrudgingly, he set Izuku's food down and dropped into the nearest vacant chair, waiting his turn as their friends and that stupid brat spoke with the nerd, stating their sympathies over his injuries, offering encouragements in his healing, and telling him that they'd be available should he need anything.

Bakugo wanted to snap that Deku didn't fucking need their help since he had him, but he bit back the snarky remark that settled on the tip of his tongue, knowing they meant well. So long as it wasn't that ugly fuck face that tried showing up when he was at work, he was cool with it.

So he sat there, grumpy that he had to wait for the nerd patrol to leave before he could get some alone time with Izuku. Their friends didn't care though; they were used to his surly behavior and didn't bat an eye.

As he silently brooded, he couldn't help but notice the squinty eyed shitstain's beady eyes occasionally shifting over to him, frown making his ugly face even more hideous as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Bakugo glared, lips curling into a snarl whenever he caught the asshole staring his way again, but the fucker was quick to glance away, pretending Katsuki hadn't seen him give him the stink eye or as though he wasn't there.

What the hell was with that fucking brat?

He didn't get to linger on that though, as Deku's nurse popped her head in to remind them that visiting hours would be over in 15 minutes. Bakugo cursed out loud as he sprang from his seat, giving everyone in the room a vicious glare - and an especially hostile one the fanboy's way - as he barked at them to get the fuck out. "Fuck off, extras. You've hogged enough of the nerd's fucking time!"

Grumbles and eye rolls were the responses he received, particularly from Uraraka as their fellow heroes started gathering their belongings.

"You get to be with Deku-kun all the damn time, Bakugo!" She huffed, cheeks puffed in that way that made her look like an angry Kirby, "Maybe his friends want some time with him too!"

For all her griping however, she was still the first one to throw her purse over her shoulder, give Deku a light squeeze, and a soft farewell - which was the total opposite of the voice she used with him. "Bye, Deku. Rest up okay? I'll text you later."

All while giving Katsuki a heated look and a pout; Bakugo sneered back openly.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, Ochako." The nerd chuckled, like the other heroes also bemused by his best friend's antics.

And then she was walking out of the room, tongue stuck out as she gave Bakugo the middle finger. Katsuki flipped her off too, growling out an irritated, "Fuck you, Kirby."

Much like their friends were familiar with Bakugo's shitty attitude, they were also accustomed to this sort of catty banter between him and Round Cheeks. From the outside, it would seem they didn't get along, but in reality, they were pretty good friends. She just didn't take his shit like everyone else.

And then like a procession, the rest of them followed suit and bid the nerd adieu as they gave him a small hug or a friendly pat on the arm; Izuku returned each gesture with a smile, thanking them for visiting him and promising to hang out soon.

"Hope you feel better soon, Izuku." "Let us know if you need anything." "Rest up and don't strain yourself, Midoriya."

The cuck stood back, allowing the heroes to leave first before he approached Deku. Katsuki bid their friends farewell as they passed by, eyes darting towards the clock on the wall.

And then he noticed the brat fidgeted with his hands, black eyes staring at Izuku's bandaged arms and never rising higher. He could tell the fucker was nervous - maybe scared?

But why?

"Uhm- I hope you get better soon, Izuku." He mumbled, hand coming up to rub at his arm awkwardly. He was acting like some shy ass fanboy meeting his hero for the first time.

For real, what the fuck was up with this kid? He normally acted like he was a badass and was arrogant as hell, especially when in Deku's vicinity. But now he was acting all weird...

Izuku's eyes did that thing where he looked at the asshat like he meant something to him, and Katsuki's stomach tightened. He knew the brat wasn't a threat; Izuku made it clear he only had familial feelings for the fucker, but he still disliked seeing Deku give someone else those eyes; they held his devotion and caring and should only be directed at Bakugo

"Thank you for visiting, Kouta-kun. It means a lot."

The comment clearly flustered the shithead, cheeks burning red as his eyes finally roamed up to meet Deku's brilliant jade orbs. He looked dumbstruck, like he couldn't believe Izuku would offer him such praise.

The asshat didn't deserve it in Bakugo's opinion.

"I-I was a-actually hoping to talk to you..." He said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

He wasn't sure he'd get more than 5 minutes with Deku at this fucking point, and he really wanted this shitty bastard to leave already. "Then fucking speak and then get the fuck out."

Those beady eyes turned to send him a bitter look; Izuku gave him a slight pout. But Katsuki didn't give a fuck.

The cuck responded in a clipped tone, glare disappearing as he returned his gaze to the nerd, voice almost back to it's annoyingly confident note, "Alone, preferably."

Deku's head cocked to the side, confusion clouding his features and making him look adorable and innocent, "About?"

The fucker averted his gaze again, the bill of his hat casting shadows on his face. But Katsuki could see him bite his lips, sort of like he was gatherine courage to say whatever the fuck he felt he needed to.

Bakugo didn't like this at all; the bastard was wasting precious time, and his eyes narrowed further as he ground his teeth, stomping towards the door and holding it open. "Yeah, not the fucking time to just stand around like a mute, you prick. Now fucking leave."

"Kacchan." Izuku frowned, brows furrowed.

He hadn't seen or heard that chastising tone from the nerd in a while, and he didn't fucking miss it. "Visitation is almost over, nerd, and I'm not just gonna wait ar-

But the fanboy ducked his head down and rushed out of the room, leaving an equally surprised Katsuki and Izuku behind. They heard a woman yell in annoyance as the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway, away from the room as another set came closer.

Izuku's nurse appeared in the doorway seconds later, adjusting a few loose hairs. She looked irritated as she sent a pinched look Bakugo's way, "Visitation hours are over, sir."

Shit.

With a frustrated grunt, Bakugo rubbed his hand down his face, cursing that stupid fanboy. The little fucker never listened to Bakugo, but it seemed like he'd finally decided to heed his words a little too fucking late.

"Can I get 5 minutes?"

The nurse shook her head, and as much as Katsuki wanted to argue and throw his status and name around to get his way, he knew the lady was just doing her job; besides, he wasn't that huge of an asshole.

And so with a sigh of annoyance, he gave Izuku a goodbye kiss and a reminder to eat the food; Bakugo left Deku's side, pissed that he hadn't been able to spend any time with his nerd, but hoping he'd have better luck tomorrow.

He had an afternoon shift and would have longer than an hour to make it down before visiting hours ended.

Katsuki however wouldn't have such luck, and not because he didn't make it on time but because tomorrow would be _the day. _

* * *

And so the sun rose the next morning like it did any other day, unbiased and impartially to Katsuki's wants and plans.

Bakugo went about his day like normal, woke and proceeded with his daily routine, making sure to pack extra food for when he went to visit the nerd later, and then went to work. Everything was pretty much like any other day, minus the fact that Izuku was still at the hospital, and instead of patrolling with Kirishima - because he called in sick - he got paired with Kaminari.

During their patrol, Denki took it upon himself to ask him more questions about the damn fanboy, stating that everyone (the Bakusquad) was curious as to what exactly happened to cause him to dislike that brat so avidly; that all they knew was that the teen bastard "challenged him" and was trying to woo Izuku away from him.

And all Bakugo could wonder was why the fuck his inner circle of friends had to be so fucking nosy. Surely they had better shit to do?

Or maybe he just needed new fucking friends, some who knew how to mind their own fucking business and not hassle him about his life.

So rather than answer probing nonsense, he inquired about how that date went between him and Jirou. He was partially curious, but mostly wanted Kaminari off his back. The idiot fell for it, face going pink seconds before a wobbly smirk spread across his lips, trying to hide his initial embarrassment.

Then the moron chimed in with a suave (not really) response of, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Bakugo."

Katsuki knew Kaminari was full of shit, but he didn't particularly care whether Dunceface chose to share his intimate affairs or not, so he just shrugged and grumbled an uncaring, "Okay.."

His disinterest made Denki frown though, sapphire eyes disappointed, and then without more prompting from Bakugo, he began telling Katsuki about his date with Kyouka - how amazing the food they ate was, and how cool the hard rock concert they went to had been. He was practically gushing about how incredible Jirou was and how he still couldn't believe she'd agreed to go out with him. And then he was describing in detail how they ended up in her apartment afterwards, sharing a couple beers before making out like horny teens and eventually fucking on her couch.

Bakugo was honestly not the least bit surprised; those two had that sexual tension going since high school, and as the years passed and neither made a move, it only grew. Actually, it would've been more of a shock to him if they _hadn't _fucked after their date. And while he was extremely happy for his friends - though he fucking wished Kaminari would stop giving him details about things he didn't want to know - he still couldnt understand what the hell a badass chick like Jirou saw in a shameless dumbass like Denki.

The world was full of fucking mysteries it seemed…

And speaking of mysteries, as Kaminari continued to babble about his newly appointed status of boyfriend, Katsuki's thoughts couldn't help but jump to how fucking weird the teen shithead acted the previous night.

Why was he so nervous? What did he want to talk to the nerd about?

Bakugo would find out later that day, and the answer wouldn't be one he wanted to hear.

* * *

Hours later, Katsuki was stepping into the hospital elevator, hitting the button for the heroes' wing, lunch boxes stored in a bag. He made it with a few hours to spare before visitations weren't allowed, so he had longer than last night, but he still couldn't help but pray the nerd didn't have more guests in his room.

Deku was pretty popular after all, so anyone could show at any time.

The elevator door swung open and Bakugo made his way to the nurse's station to check in before walking to Deku's room. He was glad tonight was the nerd's last night here; he hated hospitals, made him remember the last time he'd been seriously injured a couple years back. He hadn't thought he'd live to see Deku's dorky smile ever again, and that fear resurfaced every now and then when he stepped foot into this giant block of cement.

While he was lost in thought, he failed to notice the person that hurriedly rushed out of the closest room - Izuku's - and shoulder checked him hard, nearly knocking the lunch boxes from Katsuki's hands.

"Watch it, dumbass!" He hollered at the same time he heard Deku yell out, "Kouta-kun!"

And then he saw the guy's retreating back, that stupid red horned hat making it undeniable that it was in fact that stupid shithead that came barreling out of the nerd's room. The cuck almost pushed one of the nurses off her feet as he disappeared into the stairwell at the end of the hall.

Fuck. What was with that dumb brat running around a fucking hospital? The bastard really had no fucking couth.

With a derisive snort and a curse under his breath, he stepped into Izuku's room. And the first thing he noticed was how weird Deku was acting. His emerald eyes widened in disbelief at his arrival, a dark blush flooding his face, nearly drowning out his freckles as he hurriedly avoided his gaze. He began fidgeting almost immediately, pushing his fingertips together in that nervous manner that was a trademark for the nerd.

"Ah. Uhm, h-hi, Kacchan." He mumbled, eyes focusing on his hands as Katsuki set their food down.

His ruby eyes narrowed into Deku, instantly able to tell he was nervous; Izuku was shit at hiding things from Bakugo. And he could easily guess this sudden apprehension had something to do with that damn fanboy.

It always fucking did lately…

He cut straight to the point, pinning his crimson gaze onto the nerd, watching as he became more of a nervous wreck, "What just fucking happened?"

Deku flinched at the question, blush darkening as he sputtered, trying to formulate a lie. He was a shitty fucking liar though, and Katsuki intensified his stare, knowing Izuku would crumble beneath it.

And like predicted, he did. They both knew Deku couldn't keep shit from Katsuki no matter how hard he tried.

From lowered lashes he glanced up at Bakugo, tears slowly beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes. Katsuki didn't like that.

"Well, Kouta-kun came by t-to talk to me, since he didn't get to yesterday when he ran out remember? And, uhm, a-aparently what he wanted to talk to me about wasn't something I was prepared for at all! Ochako had mentioned once or twice while we hung out that she suspected Kouta-kun might h-have a c-crush on me, but I told her that was crazy! He's like a little brother to me and that would be so weird!"

Deku's face turned a darker and darker scarlet as he continued to mumble, voice slowly rising as the words continued to pour from his mouth like word vomit. A mixture of shame, disbelief and embarrassment permeated his features.

Katsuki remained silent, putting the pieces together. The stupid cuck had been nervous last night because he'd been gathering the courage to confess…

That's why he wanted to talk to Deku alone...

And then Izuku was confirming it, blushing cheeks slowly fading out, "But she was right! Kouta-kun came to c-confess his feelings for me! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't return his feelings! He's like a little brother to me."

Though Bakugo disliked the asshole with a burning passion, he could also sympathize for the brat - could imagine how hard it would've been to face the person you liked and confess, especially when they were older, and already in a relationship with someone else they cared for deeply.

The bastard never stood a fucking chance.

And even though a part of him relished the fact that the nerd put the fanboy in his place and rejected his confession, a small portion of him felt pity for the brat.

"I was shocked, I didn't know what to say…" Deku continued to murmur, but then his voice dropped barely above a whisper, face burning bright, "A-And then he kissed me."

Bakugo felt the world stop for a moment, brain processing Izuku's words before they truly clicked. And when they did, mini explosions went off in Bakugo's palms, lips curling into a murderous scowl. His voice was basically a screech, "He fucking did what!?"

Scratch that. _He_ _did __**not**_ _fucking sympathize with that fucking conniving little fuck face! Fuck no! Who the fuck did he think he fucking was!?_

Deku swallowed thickly, repeating those disgusting words again, only causing Katsuki's vision to go red as his blood boiled viciously in his veins.

Oh, that shitty fucking cuck was _fucking dead! _

And before Izuku realized what was going on, Katsuki snatched the nerd's phone up from the bedside table and strode out of the room. He heard equipment beeping as Izuku called out for him, clamoring to follow. But nurses crowded in in seconds, forbidding him from following after him.

Bakugo unlocked Deku's phone and opened up the last text chain he'd had with the ballsy motherfucker. He wasn't gonna just sit back this time. If the cuck was gonna try encroaching in on _his_ nerd, then the bastard was gonna face the fucking consequences of his stupid fucking actions.

He texted the asshat 2 simple words, 'Hanabi Park'; the same park where this had all begun would be where it all ended as well.

Bakugo was going to beat the shit out of this insolent bitch, and as he furiously made his way there, all he could think of were ways to make the teen shithead hurt.

No one tried to take what belonged to him and simply got away with it.

This was the culminating moment, what everything over the last handful of months had been escalating towards.

* * *

**You're still here! Thanks! **

**:D**


	7. Into A Fight!

**Hi again. **

* * *

Everything was building to this; a breaking point met and there is no turning back now.

Once set in motion, there was no stopping it - or more accurately, _there was no one to stop it, _even if they wanted to.

And so Katsuki stood before the teen dirtbag who had dared step up and challenge him - who dared believe he could steal from Bakugo and not face hell.

So once more, let it be known that Katsuki never liked the idea or made it a habit to threaten kids. They were weak little things that needed protecting, even the obnoxious know-it-all teens.

But with that being said, that changed when it came to Izuku's first fanboy - simply because the brat refused to see reason and accept his lot as a mere friend and fan.

Bakugo tried taking the high road and letting the bastard believe he had a shot, then tried playing it a little underhanded due to the punk's stubbornness. But it came to bite him in the ass when the fucker officially declared war by making his move, which started this chain of events leading to Bakugo finding himself in this strange situation now, preparing to get into a fight with some wannabe teen..

And all for Izuku...

* * *

The setting sun cast it's amber light over everything it touched as it sank lower and lower beyond the horizon, creating a world bathed in gold as darkness slowly trailed behind. A soft breeze rustled the trees, lampposts slowly flickering to life amongst the paths of the serene park.

It was the perfect sunset - _for an ass beating!_

But the little fucking prick hadn't shown up yet! It was starting to piss Katsuki off. He'd walked the entire fucking length of the park a few times now and hadn't seen hide nor hair of that conniving bastard.

Maybe he'd somehow figured out that it hadn't been Deku who sent that text, but Katsuki, and was keeping away for fear of getting the shit beat out of him.

But another part of him felt like the fucker wasn't willing to back down, that as stubborn as he fucking was, that if somehow he _did _manage to put it together, he would still show; the bastard was arrogant and stupid, he probably would think he could take Bakugo - a Top 5 ranking pro fucking hero - on and maybe even win.

So unable to resign himself to the fact that his self proclaimed "rival" was a coward, he ran another lap around the park, and then another and another.

Just as he was beginning to give up hope after his nth time circling the park, he saw someone perched on the bench where he and Izuku had stopped eons ago; the soft glow of their phone and the lamplight cast shadows on them. No definite features stood out in the dark except for horns, and he _knew_ it was the fucking fanboy.

Because who fucking else wore a stupid hat like that?

Bakugo's heart hammered violently in his ribs, anticipation and anger to blame, voice dripping with animosity as he growled out a loud, "Hey, you fucker!"

The brat glanced up from his phone, ebony eyes clouding with confusion for a split second before his lips pressed into a thin line once he realized it was Katsuki. "Oh. It's just you," he mumbled apathetically, grimace maring his ugly face.

The asshat didn't know it was Bakugo who sent that text; he could surmise that from the way he said that; he was expecting Deku.

"I thought you were someone important." The brat glowered, cementing Bakugo's thoughts, and immediately going back to playing with his phone.

The bastard didn't even look intimidated by Katsuki. He looked downright unconcerned, like it was a bore to even consider Bakugo a threat. It only fueled Bakugo's rage, teeth clenched tight while his body shook as sparks sputtered in his enclosed fists, flashing bright in the darkness around them.

"What?" The prick asked in a sarcastic tone as he stood from the bench, beady eyes fixing on Katsuki for a moment. "Did I say something to piss you off?"

Fury bubbled in his chest and in his veins. This fucking prick knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Everything about you pisses me the fuck off, you little shit." He seethed, murder on his mind as he stalked forward, Quirk popping more prominently in his palms. "The way you eye fuck Deku - the way you say his fucking name like you're intimate with him - the way you fucking weasel your conniving ass into our lives and take advantage of his kindness."

The bastard's eyes glanced at Bakugo's sparking hands cautiously before his gaze went back to meet Katsuki's heated ruby eyes, and then beyond him. He was searching and Bakugo knew for whom; it was why he still looked semi hopeful and continued to moderate himself. He was still anticipating the nerd showing up - to save him or to stop Bakugo, he didn't know.

"He's not fucking coming, dickface," Katsuki spat out, voice venomous as his vermilion eyes narrowed down on the fanboy, "It's just you and me, motherfucker."

The teen dirtbag's gaze widened and strayed to look at his phone clenched in hand. His scowl deepened as he returned his sights to Katsuki, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Voice tinged in anger and disappointment, the stupid brat hissed, "So it _wasn't_ Izuku."

Why the fuck was this stupid fucker even angry? _Katsuki _was the only one who should be pissed off, not this annoying fanboy!

"No, it fucking wasn't," he reciprocated the glower tenfold, hoping the asshat could feel his _justified _anger as he stomped closer, "And why the fuck do you keep pursuing a grown ass adult, hah!? Especially one who is already fucking taken - one who has _no fucking interest in a fucking loser like you!_"

His words were harsh, he knew, especially to be hollered so vehemently at a young brat almost half his fucking age, but Bakugo didn't give a flying fuck. If the fucker was gonna go around acting like he was an adult already, then Katsuki was going to treat the fucking prick like one. And that meant that like with any other fucking adult, he wasn't holding his fucking words back, viscous or not.

The brat's lips peeled into a sneer, eyes sharp obsidian daggers, and Bakugo knew he'd struck a nerve. "Cuz you're a fucking rude asshole and a second-rate hero who isn't even _that_ fucking great! You're don't fucking deserve, Izuku!"

While livid, Bakugo still commended the kid for finally saying that shit to his face rather than hiding behind that false demeanor he put up for Deku's sake. The fuck face was finally showing his true colors.

"Wow! The arrogant little shit finally grew some fucking balls!" Katsuki scoffed incredulously, palms smoking as he stalked forward even more.

"Fuck you!" The shithead's snarl grew, fists shaking at his sides, "You treat Izuku like shit! And he deserves better than you - better than some bitch ass arrogant fuck who berates and abuses him for his own satisfaction and amusement!"

What?

His words actually stopped Bakugo in his tracks, explosions dying out as his brows furrowed in mild confusion before he understood what the brat meant by that; the way he spoke so crassly and unfiltered; the dark purple bruises his hands left all over the nerd's body. And he validated his guesses with his next words.

"I've fucking seen the proof with my own fucking eyes! You're not nice to him! You belittle him at every turn! You fucking hurt him!"

_For real!? The little shit stain thought he was hurting Deku?! It was fucking laughable!_

And in fact, he couldn't keep the indignant cackle that burst from his lips; the fanboy's glare sharpened, and it was like the asshat was trying to kill him with looks alone.

_"Hurting him? Fuck! _Is that _really _what you fucking think?"

The asshat just sneered, giving Katsuki his answer. He couldn't fucking believe this. Either the brat was fucking delusional or in denial as to what those bruises had truly meant. And he'd fucking bet it was the latter.

_"Everything_ that happens between me and the nerd is _exactly what_ _Izuku fucking wants! _The nerd is fucking kinky, he likes rough shit - likes when I leave my mark on him - begs me not to stop or pleads for me to go harder."

The fucker's face scrunched up in distaste, clearly not wanting to hear the truth Katsuki was laying down.

Bakugo seethed, lips curling into a vicious snarl, "So, fuck no those bruises aren't from me fucking _'hurting'_ Deku in that stupid fucking way you're implying, and you fucking know it, dickhead. Don't use such a lame fucking excuse._"_

The bastard couldn't keep on deluding himself into thinking otherwise, scowl deepening, "You still talk to him like he's trash!"

"Clearly you don't know shit about me. I don't give a fuck how people interept my way of speaking; the nerd fucking gets it and that's all that fucking matters."

He could go on and further describe the dynamics of his relationship with Izuku, however, he wasn't here to hash it out with the fanboy over his preconceived perceptions of his fucking interactions with Deku. He was here for one reason and one fucking reason only!

"But that's neither fucking here nor there, you fucking prick." Bakugo hissed, hands outstretched as he activated his Quirk again, mini explosions flickering in his palms. "You crossed a fucking line when you tried making a move on _my fucking nerd, _motherfucker, and I'm not looking away this time."

The cuck's face contorted back into anger, humiliation hidden beneath. He fucking knew exactly what Bakugo meant. And a small, stupid kiss or not, the brat had clearly thought Katsuki would simply step aside and let him lay claim to what was _Bakugo's! _The nerd's lips and all their sweet kisses belonged to him and him alone! No one else was privy to their softness and taste.

Honestly, Bakugo _almost_ felt bad for the bastard - not only was he fucking rejected, but he was about to get the fucking shit beat out of him too.

Today was _not_ this shithead's lucky day.

The dickhead glared at him, equally hostile as he loosened up his stance. The little shit obviously knew what was coming, and it almost made Katsuki laugh.

"I'm not scared of you."

Wow. The fuck face really did believe he could take Bakugo on and he didn't know whether to be offended or downright surprised by the cuck's stupidity and arrogance. Either way, he was getting fucking sick of this smarmy ass brat, and his explosions doubled in size along with his annoyance.

"You fucking should be."

And without further words, Katsuki made the first move, using his quirk to propel him forward and quickly closing the distance between hero and fanboy.

Explosions crackled in his open fist as he aimed his hit right at the teen brat, expecting the blast to land and for the dick to crumple to his knees from the impact - or perhaps even get a small (big) burn as he was blown back from it. But the prick was fast, using his own Quirk like a pressurized water cannon to kill Katsuki's explosion before it fully connected, and then jumped away; a few minor scrapes from the blast littered across his skin.

Bakugo allowed himself to be surprised at the fucker's abilities for a mere moment before he rushed forward again with another explosion and a yell of, "Eat this, bitch!"

Even if he couldn't actually maim or blow the fucker to bits like he wanted, he could still land a few well-deserved hits and make the fucker writhe in agony a little.

Maybe give the shithead a few burns if he was lucky.

The bastard was very agile though, anticipating his moves and dodging away, using that Quirk of his to drown out Katsuki's explosions, culling the fiery blasts down before it ever got to make a good impact, and instantly shooting bullets of pressurized water at him as he snarled out, "Too fucking slow, grandpa!"

Fuck. It felt like being pelted with bricks of thick, heavy concrete and it fucking hurt more than he would've assumed.

A sneer spread across Bakugo's face, pissed that this kid was as good as he fucking was; internally he commended the asshole for his skills, even as an irritated growl rumbled out of him.

"Fuck you, dickface!"

He made a grab for the cuck's face as he used his turbo move, medium sized explosions flickering bright in his palms; the bastard backflipped, spinning in mid air and landing a hard kick at Bakugo's side as he simultaneously shot more condensed water bullets at him, using the force to also help him maneuver further away.

The brat was annoyingly fucking good.

Apparently U.A was still pumping out worthy future heroes, and if the fucker was decent enough now, he knew in a few years he'd be way better.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting my ass kicked?" The shitface sneered, smug satisfaction exuding of him in waves.

Katsuki grit his teeth and continued his offensive attacks.

Skilled or not however, the brat was only a _student_ \- a hero-in-training - and Bakugo _was _a pro hero. He had years of training and experience under his belt - a surplus of stamina and patience - a stockpile of power and range - more than this cuck had, even with recent internings. And he knew how stubborn and smug the little shit was - knew the asswipe thought he could square up against Katsuki, so Bakugo used that knowledge to his advantage.

"If you're in that much of a fucking hurry to be in the hospital, then I guess I better fucking amp it up!"

Putting his plan into play, he continued rushing and moving forward, continuously sending multiple rapid bursts of explosions, effectively keeping the brat within a close proximity.

The punk kept up his defenses, backflipping away and landing a few more array of attacks with his Quirk, not holding back. "I thought you were supposed to be one of the best?"

Bakugo allowed the brat to think he had one over him - let him believe his water based Quirk was as effective against his own explosive one as he thought. He drew back on his attacks, waiting until the loser got cocky and misread one of Bakugo's moves, anticipating another volatile, singular blast with his close vicinity. Instead, Katsuki used his AP Shot Auto Canon, firing multiple blasts with concentrated power.

The bastard's beady eyes widened in shock, not anticipating the feint, yet he was fast in using his Quirk to minimize damage, pushing his water into a thick wall before him; the fuck face couldn't block or evade every burst however, new cuts and bruises peppering along his exposed legs and parts of his face.

The asshole's face morphed into an angry scowl, eyes smoldering with rage at being tricked. "Do you always play fucking dirty?"

Bakugo was quick with his retort, already preparing for his next attack, "It's called fucking strategic planning, asshole."

The fanboy shot out a large spray of pressurized water as he hollered, "I thought this was meant to be a fair fucking fight."

"I fight to win." Bakugo growled back, easily countering with a large explosion, causing droplets of water to rain down on them.

And before long, the difference between pro hero and student began to surface; the dumbass's stamina was quickly depleting with how much he played the defensive, movements becoming sloppy as he continued to over use his Quirk; on the other hand, being on the offensive and having experience with drawn out fights, Bakugo could do this all fucking night. He was barely breaking a fucking sweat and still being relentless with his onslaught of attacks.

The cuck jeered, breathing labored as he threw an impertinent snarl his way, countering one of Bakugo's punches, "That all you got, old man?!"

It was fucking priceless and immensely arrogant how this feeble fucking pebble thought Katsuki was at all using full power.

The fucker was clearly a fucking moron.

As livid and irritated as Bakugo was - and as much as he wished he could bury the brat 6 feet deep and never have to see his ugly fucking face, he knew he couldn't - legalities and loyalty to Izuku kept him from following on those urges. Honestly, the fucking fanboy was lucky he had a moral code at all and tried to adhere to the laws in place for heroes.

"Thought you we're gonna teach me a lesson or some shit?"

Katsuki's vermilion eyes narrowed into the insolent fanboy, but rather than reply with words, Bakugo leapt into the air, ready to end this.

He knew it was a matter of time before cops, or even other heroes began to show; someone in the nearby neighborhood must've called to report a fight by now; his explosions weren't exactly silent.

Using a weaker version of his Howitzer, he spun in the air like a tornado, flames growing around him as he dropped like a bomb at the teen; the asshat activated his Quirk, either trying to lessen the fire or use the water to shield himself from getting severely hurt; Bakugo didn't know or care; he was aiming to end this fight.

"This ends now!"

The shithead let out a yell when they made impact, debris flying up into the air as thick smoke filled the area, a small crater forming where Katsuki and his attack landed. Settling on his feet, Bakugo glared where the bastard was last standing, vision obscured by the dark and the smoke. A few seconds ticked by and there was no trace of movement from within the thick haze, and Katsuki relaxed his guard.

There. This bullshit was over.

And he hoped the fucker learned his fucking lesson: don't mess with Bakugo _and definitely __**don't**_ _make a move on __**his**_ _fucking nerd unless you desired an ass kicking._

Stupid fucking brat.

Unexpectedly, however, the cuck rushed forward through the smoke, releasing a furious cry; bits of his clothes were in tatters, singed, wet, and torn from the blast, with lacerations scattered along his body, but somehow he was still conscious. "Don't count me out yet!"

Shit!

Not expecting the dumbass to still be standing, Bakugo narrowly missed the fanboy's heavy hitting water punch; he countered the attack, feinting to the sidgrabbing hold of the idiot's forearm and pulling him closer, using his Explode-a-pult to propel the fucker with full force across the field. The asshat bounced against the ground a bit, tumbling across the grass like a ragdoll before landing face down at the end.

Fucking brat was so damn stubborn. Why couldn't he just admit defeat?

Groans of pain escaped the brat as he struggled to push himself back onto his feet, not intending to call it quits apparently, even after biting the dirt so hard.

How fucking annoying.

"Just stay fucking down, fucker."

But the asshole unsurprisingly didn't listen, he continued to push himself, arms shaking with exertions as he panted.

Bakugo wiped at the layer of sweat forming on his skin, watching the brat with narrowed eyes, wondering if he'd surrender. Clearly the cuck was physically exhausted, but he never fucking knew what this motherfucker was gonna do.

But fatigue must've set in because eventually he gave up and sluggishly flipped onto his back. His chest rose and fell in quick succession, but he made no move to stand up again, choosing to catch his breath on his back.

Katsuki slowly approached the downed fuck. In-training or not, the little shithead did put up a decent fight, actually landing a surprising number of hits; he could almost admire his efforts if not for the fact that he didn't want to like any part of this motherfucker. However, as he got closer - intending for the fight to continue because the prick was so fucking obstinate - he had to give pause for a moment as he heard sniffling.

_No fucking way..._

He moved closer, ruby eyes narrowing further in suspicion.

_Was the fanboy actually fucking crying?_

And when he got close enough to see the cuck, he, in fucking fact, _was_ crying! Bakugo could see the stream of tears running down the sides of his bruised cheeks, glittering beneath the stars as the ugly bastard stared up at the night sky.

_What the fuck?! For real?!_

Words left Katsuki's mouth before he could stop himself, sounding both so incredulous and derisive at the same time, "Are you fucking _crying_ right now!?"

To which the brat swiped at his eyes with his arm, busted lips pulled into a frown as he attempted to shield his face, replying with a very unconvincing and furious, "No!"

Bakugo couldn't believe this! _What the actual fuck was happening right now!?_

One minute they're fighting it out and the next, the fanboy is sniffling away, crying like a fucking baby! And it couldn't be from their fight though, surely? As much as he fucking hated this cuck, he knew the asshole had far thicker skin that this, right? The bastard was training to be a hero, so he could take a few unrestrained punches… _right?!_

_Or was it a trick?_

But the shitty teen kept sniveling away as he remained on the ground, wiping at his wet eyes, not making any indication of attacking soon.

Shit.

Too mind blown by the sudden change in events, Bakugo couldn't even find anything to say. He just stood there, stunned and bewildered, mouth hanging slightly open as he watched this brat splayed out on the grass. He did not anticipate this going down like this. With how bullheaded and proud the stupid brat was, Katsuki had assumed the kid would take a beating like he did anything else - with a pissed off snarl and a threat of a rematch while claiming never to give up.

Not like _this. _

So what the fuck was he supposed to do now?

"I never stood a fucking chance," the fanboy spoke up abruptly, voice angrily woeful and broken as he slammed his free fist into the ground.

Bakugo stared at the kid and momentarily wondered if he meant their fight - which if that was the case, no fucking duh; he was a Top 5 ranking pro hero after all - but he knew that wasn't what he meant; it was about Deku….

It made the most logical sense..

"I thought I could show Izuku I was right for him and that you weren't- I thought I could beat you and win him over," The crying brat mumbled, still covering part of his face with his arm, fresh tears still leaking down his scratched up face, washing some of the blood and grime away, "But he told me that couldn't happen cuz he only had eyes for _you.._._"_

Katsuki stood there silently, brooding over his words while towering over the brat who still refused to move from his lying position on the ground as he spilled his guts to his "rival".

Bakugo could definitely see Izuku saying that to the kid, even if it came out a bit more callous than intended. He'd most likely meant to spare the annoying punk further hardship by nipping this crush in the bud; it was very blunt, but it was true.

For as long as Katsuki could remember, Deku always kept his attention focused on him - openly admired and obsessed over him, devoted himself wholly to Bakugo in every way possible. The nerd was not only his boyfriend and childhood friend, but his biggest fan - helping and pushing him to get stronger - and Deku worshipped his heroes, especially Bakugo; emerald eyes always transfixed upon Katsuki, watching him rise to the top beside him - mimicking the qualities he liked best of Bakugo's - aspiring to be like him - and in the process, becoming completely enamored with everything that was Bakugo...

Izuku really only ever had eyes for Katsuki. Just as he did for Izuku - always and forever.

The brat never had a shot.

"I was never even a consideration…" The fanboy mumbled in a morose tone, lips trembling as his fingers curled tighter, "It was an impossible dream I needed to give up on, he said, before I hurt myself with wanting something never meant to be. He'd never betray his feelings for you."

The punk sniffled some more, going quiet for a bit as he rubbed his eyes and bit down on his bloody lips - probably trying to reign his tears in.

Fuck.

While Katsuki disliked the kid with a burning passion, the way he looked and sounded so fucking heartbroken and distraught made a small part of him want to console the shitty brat. He was just a fucking kid - sure, a fucking annoying ass, over confident, smug, fucking turd, but a kid nonetheless - and it tugged at some deep, hidden empathetic part of him.

The bastard just wanted Izuku's recognition and acknowledgement after all...

And with that realization came a feeling of pity in Bakugo's chest; he could imagine how devastating that would be to a teen experiencing love for the first time. The rejection alone would sting, but for the nerd to add further salt to the wound - more than likely, inadvertently - and tell him that his pursuits were never going to amount to anything, now or in the future, was pretty fucking brutal - even if it was true.

"When I finally got the nerve to read that text," the punk lamented, voice low and anguished as he continued on, indifferent to everything but his own misery; Katsuki could've fucking ghosted him, and the twerp wouldn't have even noticed; he wasn't that much of a dick though, so he stayed and let the teen vent. "I rushed here as fast as I could, thinking maybe he'd changed his mind and dumped your fucking ass after all."

Now Bakugo felt extremely guilty for beating the snot nosed brat's ass like this. The kid came with hope in his heart and instead got a physical rebuttal in the form of a beat down at the hands of his crush/hero's boyfriend.

Shit.

Maybe if he'd listened to the rest of what Deku had to say back at the hospital, he would've heard the full details of what happened - how utterly devastated the brat was to make him run away from his hero like that. In hindsight, it's what he should've done - stayed away instead of freaking out and challenging the shitty teen. But it was a little too fucking late for that now.

"And then it was just _you_." The teen spoke through clenched teeth, trying to control his emotions, "But I should've known better. He was still in the fucking hospital - how could he meet me here."

Fuck. This was fucking depressing and it was definitely making him feel fucking worse by the second the longer he listened, and that wasn't why he fucking came out here - he was supposed to kick his ass, feel great about it, and then fucking leave! Not have his feelings about the bastard swayed by his fucking sob story…

Or to _listen_ to some snot-nosed twerp's sob story _at all_ actually… but here he fucking was...

He knew he should just fucking leave, he heard the bastard out - as it was the fucking least he could do after acerbating the brat's emotional anguish. He should fucking go home now and leave this crying asshat to wallow in his own misery alone.

He should. It wasn't really any of his fucking business. And fuck, did he fucking hate being involved in the melodrama of others.

Yet...

Fuck.

"The nerd can be a moron sometimes," A grimace spread across Bakugo's lips as he crouched down beside the twerp, lips pulled into a tight line. He didn't want to fucking comfort this shithead, but a stupid, nagging part inside him told him that was too fucking mean, even for him. "Sometimes he's too fucking oblivious about other's feelings and his words can come across kinda harsh, even if that's not how the idiot meant them."

Guess he probably got that from being around Katsuki so fucking long.

The brat turned to look up at him, dark eyes rimmed red as he slowly sat up, sniffles slowly subsiding. Katsuki expected some snarky reply in defense of his hero, but none came.

It made sense not to defend someone who just ripped your heart in two.

But the way the kid just stared at him, not speaking, it was starting to make him uncomfortable, and he rubbed awkwardly at his neck as he glanced away. He could see the sirens of a cop car shining in the distance - probably at the park's entrance and he left out an exasperated sigh.

Ugh! _Why the fuck was he trying to fucking console the stupid prick who tried stealing his boyfriend anyways? _

Fuck! He was getting fucking soft damn it.

"Look, Deku doesn't share your dumb, stupid feelings," Bakugo started, wincing at his own word choice when he noticed that melancholic aura envelope the brat again as his beady eyes gazed down. He quickly tried to fix it though, even if he didn't understand why the fuck he gave a flying fuck if the dipshit was upset by his words or not. "But he does fucking care about you in his own way. Maybe it's not how you'd fucking hoped, but it has to mean something that he gives an actual fuck about you, right?"

The punk fully looked away this time, giving the trees a hard stare as the wheels in his brain turned with thoughts Bakugo had no inkling towards.

But he said his part, tried to amend his stupid actions as best he could, and that was the fucking extent on which Katsuki was going to attempt comforting someone who wasn't his concern. He took the opportunity to stand, and against his better judgement, extended his hand out to the twerp. The kid looked confused, brows furrowing in distrust as he stared at his hand as though it would bite him - or make an explosion pop right in his face.

Under different circumstances, that would have been very plausible. But Bakugo was feeling generous for once - and extremely fucking guilty, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

"So ultimately, it's up to you, brat." Katsuki spoke, voice surprisingly soft and understanding despite how gruff it sounded. "Stay in Izuku's life as a close friend - or remove yourself from it and not hurt because he doesn't return your feelings."

The fanboy gazed into Bakugo's sharp crimson eyes, lips pressed into a grim line, and then at his hand, considering Katsuki's words for a moment before he looked back up at him. With a solemn nod that gave no real answer and a final sniffle, he took Bakugo's hand and rose to his feet, face scrunched in thought again.

Katsuki couldn't help but wonder which he'd choose, though it wasn't like he really gave too much of a fuck. Whatever he went with, at least Bakugo knew the kid wouldn't be making googly fuck me eyes at the nerd anymore.

A pair of beat cops showed up then, along with a low ranking hero Katsuki saw patrolling the neighborhood on occasion; she had some bat-like Quirk if he recalled correctly. They started looking around in disbelief and confusion at the ruined park grounds and then at Bakugo and the brat - the only people in the area. Clearly looking for a villain and obviously not finding one - and obviously wouldn't - they asked what happened.

Bakugo gave the snot-nosed brat a quick glance, and then went on to "explain" that he was testing out the twerp's abilities, gauging his skills first-hand to see if he was a potential sidekick after his graduation. The bastard gave him a weird look, and for a second Katsuki thought he would call him out on his lie, but instead played along, claiming he hoped he made a good impression, even going as far as expanding on his bullshit and adding that he wanted to be Ground Zero's sidekick since he was a little kid.

The officers and hero frowned at them, taking into both their battered and disheveled appearances apprehensively; Katsuki wondered if they were buying it or if they saw through their lies. Yet, it must've worked, because they immediately began to reprimand Bakugo and the fanboy - mostly Katsuki really - informing him that while he was indeed a great inspirational hero, that he had to follow the proper channels for recruiting and assessing a candidate's talent like any other hero; he couldn't just start using his Quirk in a public area, even if there were no people around. It was against hero laws and regulations and could mean serious repercussions for Ground Zero _and _his agency, as well as for the brat and U.A.

Shit.

Katsuki and the fanboy apologized and took the scolding with matching scowling faces, hoping their punishments wouldn't be so severe as one of the cops began assessing the damage to the park; the other started writing in her notebook - Bakugo didn't know about what, but he could guess it pertained to the report they'd have to file later about this.

As they stood there with the other pro hero, waiting for the two officers to return with either a citation or worse, to book them, Katsuki berated himself, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Fuck. He should've fucking stayed at the damn hospital with Deku; if he ended up losing his hero license due to his own hot headedness he'd never hear the end of it from Izuku - and in general it would _fucking suck!_

The two beat cops returned, one of them tearing a sheet - either a citation or a court appearance - from her notepad as she spoke, "Damage like this due to unauthorized use of a Quirk is grounds for a fine and potential license suspension or revocation depending on what the governing court official decides."

Bakugo couldn't stop his scowl from deepening. Fuck, here it comes.

"But… as it _is _you, Mr. Ground Zero, sir," The other cop started, sharing a look with his partner and then the other hero, a silent conversation happening between them before they all nodded and returned their gazes back to Bakugo, "Since there were no civilians around to get hurt-" He pointedly ignored the heavy bruising on both of them, particularly the cuck. "-Perhaps we can let this slide with a few minor infractions instead."

Thank whatever higher fucking beings that were for small fucking miracles!

He readily agreed, thankful that the officers and fellow pro were huge fans of Ground Zero; so while they couldn't let him off so easily, they instead issued him a fine for disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct - sparing the brat at Bakugo's behest and keeping this off his record. The dickface gave him a quizzical look, but Katsuki knew it was technically his fault for baiting the damn cuck out here in the first place; it would be fucking low of him to let the shitty teen take any of the brunt for this.

In exchange for their leniency, he gave them his autograph and posed for a couple pictures, even though it wasn't something he liked to do. But it saved his fucking skin this time, so it was a small price to pay.

He'd probably have to do some type of probationary work on top of paying the fines, but it was better than having his hero licence revoked or potentially worse court action.

Afterwards, they let him and the brat go after checking that their injuries weren't severe and patching them up, prompting them to head straight home. Bakugo willingly accepted the advice, knowing it was too late to return to the hospital and speak with the nerd anyways; unless he wanted to admit himself for his injuries - which he fucking didn't. So he'd have to wait until tomorrow morning when he had to pick him up from being discharged to talk to him. And he was pretty sure Deku would have some choice words for him too, for running out on him like that and stealing his phone.

Fuck. He was definitely gonna get shit for that.

He released a heavy sigh, rubbing the tension out of his shoulder as he turned away, already dreading the conversation he'd have to have with Deku about everything - about this, the fight with the fanboy, and the possible ramifications with work.

Ugh. He was ready to fucking sleep and call it a fucking day.

But before he could make his escape, the fanboy stopped him, black eyes stern as he peered up at him, that annoying but familiar confidence back. "I know I'll never win against you when it comes to Izuku, but I'll surpass you as a hero one day!"

Katsuki couldn't keep the sneer that stretched across his lips as he scoffed out a bemused, "We'll fucking see about that, brat."

His squinty black eyes smoldered with emotion, equally impudent scowl splitting his lips, "Just fucking watch me, asshole."

And with that he turned on his heels, giving Bakugo the middle finger as he stalked down the dark street, trying to look badass or some shit - and failing.

Fuck was this brat annoying.

Though, as much as he fucking hated the bastard, he could see why the dumbass won over Deku and all their friends. If he didn't fucking dislike him as much as he did, he could see himself actually getting along with and even _liking _the insolent shit.

And as he watched the fucker disappear into the dark, once again he wondered what the brat would decide to do; which led to him wondering what he would tell Deku about tonight.

Or more importantly, what the fuck he was supposed to say to his boss? Because sure as shit, that fucking bitch was gonna hear about this come morning.

Thinking about it was giving him a headache though, and the moment he stepped foot into his apartment, he threw himself into bed and slept. He was gonna need energy to deal with the shitshow coming his way tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came too soon in Katsuki's opinion, but he awoke and dressed to go pick the nerd up, running different scenarios on how he would handle Deku - because he fucking _knew _Izuku was going to be livid.

It took a lot to truly make Deku angry; however, messing with his friends was a sure-fire way of getting on his bad side… And Bakugo _did _beat the fucking shit outta that brat without really considering the consequences, as that whole fiasco last night proved…

So it came as no surprise to Katsuki when he saw that furiously stoic face of the nerd as one of the nurses rolled him out in a wheelchair to meet him in the lobby. The nurse gave a courteous nod, and Izuku thanked her as he rose from the chair. He was dressed in the fresh pair of clothes Katsuki had brought with him; it almost seemed like nothing was wrong with him, but he could see the bandaging on his arms reach down to twist around his digits, and he knew the chest brace lay beneath his baggy sweater.

A part of him was kinda glad Izuku couldn't exert himself, otherwise he knew they would've gotten into a physical argument when they arrived home; when words didn't work, they moved onto expressing their feelings through more direct means, and that usually meant taking advantage of their apartment building's gym.

Bakugo reached into his pocket and pulled out Izuku's phone as he got closer, handing it out to him. "Here's your phone, nerd."

Deku took it from him with a frigid stare, and then gently shoved past him and through the automatic doors into the fresh air outside; Katsuki followed after him, trying to keep pace with his quick, angry strides as they made their way to the waiting car.

"I fucking said I'm sorry, nerd." Bakugo grumbled, a pout on his lips that didn't do much to lessen his grumpy looking demeanor.

Izuku avidly ignored him, jerking the car door open more violently than necessary before sliding in; Bakugo got in after him, shutting the door behind him and giving the driver their address. The driver took off and Katsuki turned his attention back towards the nerd.

"I was a fucking idiot, okay," He amended, not liking the silent treatment he was getting. He hated when Izuku ignored him and he knew how hypocritical that was of him; but it deviated far from how the nerd normally acted and it put him on edge. He never knew what the fuck Deku was thinking when he was like this and it also told him exactly how fucking furious Izuku was; the nerd was usually a chatterbox.

"Yes_."_ Deku replied, voice clipped and cold as he gave a nasty glare and crossed his arms tenderly over his chest, turning away from him to face the window. _"You are."_

Fuck, he really messed up. He knew it; Deku knew it; fuck, the fucking driver fucking knew it if the way he did his best to not make eye-contact anytime he gazed into his rearview mirror meant anything.

The whole ride home, he did his best to appease Izuku, but it didn't seem to be working, and a long, one-sided conversation - of Bakugo basically swearing to make it up to the nerd - later, they were arriving home. Deku was quick to get out of the car and rush inside; Katsuki hot on his heels.

And the moment they got up to their apartment and the door swung closed behind them, Izuku turned on him, emerald eyes clouded with anger as he jabbed a finger hard into Bakugo's chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Katsuki's lips pulled into a scowl as he swatted Izuku's hand away, knowing he deserved Deku's ire, yet still not ready to get his ass chewed out. "Nothing is fucking wrong with me, nerd."

"You- you made things worse, Kacchan!" Izuku yelled, arms flailing up in the air before running through his messy hair instead, effectively making it messier than before.

Bakugo's scowl grew, not liking what Deku had to say while knowing it was true; it didn't mean he wanted his mistakes shoved in his fucking face, so he grumbled out, "It's not like I was fucking trying to!"

Thankfully, Deku couldn't manifest any more Quirks and didn't have one in his repertoire that allowed him to maim with looks alone, otherwise that sharp, vicious glare would have Katsuki bleeding out on the floor. "Then why the heck did you chase him down for a damn fight! I told you I already talked to him!" He began to pace, hands fidgeting all over the place, face twisting with distaste, "I-I had to tell him things I never wanted to say in order to get my point across, and then you go and pretend to be me to get him to meet you, just so you can beat him up! How is that not trying to make it worse, Kacchan!?

Okay… He had a point, but still. It wasn't all his fucking fault! A lot of stupid shit piled up to even cause this fucking bullshit in the first place. Sure, he was one of the major fucking forces behind it, but all the fucking blame didn't lay with him! The fucking _cuck_ issued the original challenge and then escalated it by doing what he did, and Deku didn't fucking help by being so fucking blind to the asshat's advances!

"It's just as much your fucking doing as it is mine!" He countered aggressively, making the nerd flounder like a fish for a second. He may have had a hand in the way things ended, but the nerd was just as fucking responsible as he was and he wanted Deku to fucking know it. "And maybe it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so fucking oblivious to everything."

"What!?" Izuku yelled back, hands curling into angry fists at his sides, "How was I supposed to know he felt that way!?"

Bakugo could feel his blood pressure spiking as his voice slowly rose too, anger beginning to root as he pointed an accusatory finger at the nerd. "The shitty brat was definitely dropping fucking hints that he wanted more from you, Deku! He did it _all motherfucking summer!"_

Deku retorted back, voice only growing in volume as his eyes glared ardently, "That doesn't mean you had to fight him, Kacchan!"

Those acerbic feeling brewed in Bakugo's chest and he found himself snarling out viciously, "It's not my fucking fault you didn't get it and the only way the little fucker felt he could convey his shitty feelings for you was by fucking kissing you!" Izuku gaped at him, indignation and irritation splayed all over his face while Katsuki continued onward, adding fuel to the fire,"What the fuck did you expect me to do, Deku? Just fucking ignore him like _you _fucking did all summer!?"

Katsuki let out a derisive laugh, rage flowing through his veins. "Because we see how that fucking turned out! You had to let it fucking build until you had to crush that little dickface's heart to the fucking ground like a fucking bug! Yeah, definitively the fucking way to go! Amazing fucking job, _Deku!_"

It was the wrong thing to say because the nerd's eyes turned dark with fury, nostrils flaring as his mouth snapped shut, Blackwip manifesting and slowly reaching out for Bakugo. They both realized what was happening at the same time and Deku turned away from Katsuki, body shaking with pent up frustration while his small shoulders rose and fell in rhythm with his deep breathing, Quirk ebbing away.

Fuck. Maybe he took that too far.

And he expected the nerd to throw back an insult or maybe even tell him he was sleeping on the fucking couch, instead Izuku didn't turn back around and headed straight for their room, slamming the door shut with forve; the sound rattled loudly within their home, lock clicking into place noisily enough for Katsuki to hear even from the entry of the apartment.

Fucking great. Open mouth, insert fucking foot!

Bakugo let out a loud groan between clenched teeth, fists shaking with frustration. From previous experience, he knew Izuku needed time to cooldown, so he gave him his space and angrily lounged in the living room, waiting and hoping to speak to the nerd again before he had to leave for work in a few hours. He had no such luck though; Deku didn't emerge from their bedroom for the rest of the time Katsuki was home, not even bothering to bid him goodbye when Bakugo finally had to get going and called out to him.

Fucking awesome. He figured today would be a shit storm, but he hadn't anticipated this. And he knew it was going to be so much fucking worse when he got to work.

While he'd sat around the house, he'd received multiple texts from his friends telling him an array of things; Eijirou warning him how pissed of their boss was towards Katsuki; Hanta asking what he did to make her so damn angry; Denki wanting to know if he could have Bakugo's nicer desk if the agency let him go; and even Mina asking if it was true that he'd gotten in trouble for using his Quirk in a non-villian related incident. He heavily considered calling in sick, but decided against it, knowing it would just delay the inevitable. Might as well get this shitty fucking day over with and face his boss's wrath next.

So when he arrived at work, he was immediately called into her office, and on the way up, his friends all gave him encouraging words - well, except for Denki, who kept calling dibs on his desk after their boss fired his ass. He hoped that wasn't what he was about to walk into.

And thankfully, once he got up to her office, that wasn't what she had in mind, though tear him up with words she fucking did. She was more than livid, spending almost an hour berating his foolish stunt, unable to believe he would stoop down to doing something so incredibly reckless for his career, especially after the last drop in rank he had; then doled out his punishment for behaving so stupidly and unprofessional with a 2 week suspension, a pay deduction to cover the costs of the park repairs, and a week training the interns - which he fucking hated doing - and a week of desk duty. She did this all while barking at him that he was lucky no one had been around to actually witness his idiotic fight with a fucking _brat_ of all people; it could have damaged the agency's image and his reputation!

While he wouldn't say it aloud, he agreed with her. Things could have been _so much worse!_ He actually got off far better than he could have dreamed.

She let him go afterwards, and his PR department also wasted no time in ripping him a new one, making him send signed limited edition merch - which would come out of his pocket - to the 2 officers who'd spared him a long, legal battle; and to the hero, merch and an invitation to their agency's next exclusive hero gala as his VIP guest - meaning he'd have to socialize more.

As much as he hated it, it was a small price to pay.

* * *

Katsuki arrived home hours later, exhausted from the shit day he had - being talked down to by his superiors and PR people definitely wasn't an experience he wanted to relive - and he was extremely glad the work day was fucking over.

"Deku!" He called out as he dropped his bag by the door, waiting for Deku to come running to greet him like he normally did, "I'm home!"

Seconds ticked by and there was no sign of Izuku, and Bakugo made a beeline for their room, wondering if he was sleeping already. The door was unlocked and he could hear water splashing in their bathroom. He slowly made his way to the door, knocking softly, hearing more water slosh around, but Deku never answered. He tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Deku?"

Only the occasional sound of water reached his ears and he tried knocking again, "Izuku?"

"Go away, Kacchan." Came the muffled reply, but he could hear the anger laced into those words.

Shit. The nerd was still pissed.

A deep sigh pushed past Bakugo's lips. He'd hoped Izuku would be over this by now, but apparently not. ""I said I'm fucking sorry, Deku. What more do you want me to say?"

He heard more movement, and then Izuku's voice, stern and clipped, following after, "I don't need nor want you to say anything. I just want you to leave me alone."

Fuck.

Frustrated, he couldn't keep his groan in as he pressed his forehead against the door. This was not how he wanted to end his day. Work was shit enough, and he didn't want the nerd to still be angry at him. He felt shitty about everything else as is - the problems he caused the agency, for kicking the shit outta the heartbroken cuck, and in general, this shitty fucking guilt that kept brewing in his chest; he didn't need to add Izuku's anger to that growing list.

Deku was always the light in his life when shit got too real or hard, and he couldn't fucking do this if Izuku wasn't their to support him. Another sigh tumbled from his lips as he did his best to make things right with his nerd.

"You were right, okay? I _was_ being an idiot - _am a fucking idiot," _he amended, laying his hand on the door as though he could make it open just by touching it, "And I just made things worse cuz I let my ego and jealousy get in the way of things."

Silence permeated the room, even the sounds of water becoming still. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he continued on, praying Izuku could hear the truth in his words.

He really didn't mean to fuck everything up like this because of his petty jealousy over a punk half his age… As oblivious as the nerd was, he wasn't a complete idiot, and he should've kept faith in him - both to reject any advances and in letting the brat know he didn't return any romantic feelings.

"I should've trusted that you could handle it," he grumbled, straining to hear anything from the other side. "And I'm sorry I undermined what you had to do. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you considering what he means to you..."

Nothing…

And then he knew Deku really was upset about this whole thing and it made his stomach twist and turn with anxiety. He'd messed up enough shit, he couldn't fuck this up too!

"Izuku?"

Again, the nerd didn't reply, causing more sighs to erupt from him as he rubbed his hand down his face, exasperated and tired, and not really wanting to fucking do this but knowing he had to; his relationship with Izuku was one of the most important things to him.

"I really am sorry… " He lamented, and actually meant it, as he leaned against the door, "About the br-" He stopped, face contorting with revulsion as he said the brat's name, "I mean- Kouta."

Saying the cuck's name made him feel weird; it felt foreign and strange on his tongue and he never wanted to say it again.

Water splashed around inside the bathroom, and his hopes rose thinking Izuku would finally speak to him or even let him in, yet the door remained locked and the silence was deafening. Izuku still wouldn't say anything. So with a heavy sigh, Bakugo moved away from the door, defeated and resigned to having the nerd mad at him for longer than he'd anticipated.

But the bathroom door slowly swung open, revealing a morose looking Izuku, bags under his eyes and a sad frown on his lips. He was wet from his bath, hair clinging to his face, skin a bright pink from the heat of the water. "You were right about me not noticing anything until it was too late. Uraraka even tried telling me, but I brushed it off. I could've stopped it before it went so far."

True, if he'd been more observant it may have been prevented; but it also could have changed nothing. The brat was persistent. Katsuki learned that first hand, and he made it known. "That brat is tenacious, Deku. I'm not sure there's much you could have changed, even if you'd said something sooner."

Izuku let out a sigh, knowing Bakugo was more than likely correct, and walked into Katsuki's arms; his wet skin soaking Katsuki's shirt, but neither really caring. Bakugo squeezed him tighter, letting him tuck his viridian curls beneath his chin.

After a moment, Deku mumbled out a feeble, "He hasn't called me back or replied to any of my messages."

He sounded so depressed and Bakugo wondered how long he'd actually sat in the tub wallowing in his thoughts. He owed it to him to cheer him up - would've had to do so sooner if he hadn't been an idiot and rushed after that brat - but now was his chance to fix things with Deku at least.

Bakugo couldn't rewind time and make this entire thing go away, but he could help distract the nerd from feeling so bummed out and guilty over the fanboy's absence. "He probably just needs time, give it a few days. I'm sure in no time he'll reply or call back."

Izuku gave a weak nodd, lips still pulled into a saddened frown, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Without hesitation, he picked Deku up bridal-style, earning a meek squeak of 'Kacchan!' from the nerd as he moved them to the living room, setting him down on the couch with the intent of putting Izuku's favorite sappy romance on, and grabbing them a tub of ice cream from the fridge so they could binge and stuff their faces. He knew it's what Deku and Uraraka did anytime she needed to mope about a breakup, and while not in a romantic sense, this was sort of like a break up too - just in this instance it was more a split of between friends as feelings divided into friendly and amorous, than an actual separation between lovers.

The nerd tried to fight him, wailing that he was still wet and naked, and "what about the couch!", but Bakugo shushed him and disappeared back into their bedroom to change his wet shirt and grab Izuku a pair of shorts and their largest blanket.

"Here."

He returned and threw them over Deku, telling him to pick his favorite rom-com, earning a peculiar look from the nerd as he strode into the kitchen to scoop them a large bowl of matcha ice cream to share. Izuku put his shorts on and started up their streaming app on the t.v., occasionally glancing back at Bakugo in the kitchen as he scrolled through his options.

Katsuki came back, bowl in hand and gave it to Izuku before he sunk into the couch, opening up his arm for Deku to snuggle up into; that smile slowly graced his soft lips as he obeyed, scooting closer to Bakugo and nestling himself comfortably against Katsuki, pulling the blanket over their lip laps. Izuku gazed up at him, emerald eyes glowing with appreciation - a welcome change to their previous melancholy.

"Thank you for doing this, Kacchan."

What else was he supposed to do when his nerd was feeling down? It was his job as Deku's boyfriend to make Izuku happy again wasn't it? If not, he'd be a shitty fucking boyfriend.

"It's no problem, nerd." He answered back, placing a chaste kiss on top of his curls while he squeezed him close.

"I love you, Kacchan." Izuku murmured, eyes glittering with gratitude and love; Bakugo pressed his lips to Deku's, the feel of his lush mouth a therapy of their own, "I love you too, Deku."

And then they watched their movie, Deku eating most of their treat, forgetting to feed any to Bakugo as the film went on; Katsuki didn't mind; this was meant for Izuku - to help him forget about the fanboy for a while and to remind him that he still had Bakugo, even if the brat decided to remove all trace of himself from Izuku's life moving forward. And while things hadn't gone the way he'd expected, they'd turned out far better than he could have imagined; he still had his hero license, Izuku wasn't pissed off at him anymore, and while he still felt bad about how everything went down with the heartbroken teen, Bakugo still had what mattered most to him.

_Izuku._

And now he knew with utmost certainty that Deku's focus would never stray, beautiful jade eyes forever glued to him just like they always had since they themselves were children. Those star studded eyes would be by his side forever, watching him take his place amongst the best, supporting him, and fueling his ego and drive with his unadulterated gaze.

This entire string of events made Bakugo realize that he never needed to fight the fanboy afterall, because from the very beginning until the end, he'd always held in his hands what was most important; Katsuki still held Izuku's heart - his attention, his devotion, that heart-melting smile - and everything else that came with his unconditional love.

Now and forever.

Just as it should be.

* * *

**One more to go!**


End file.
